Joy Of The Work
by inskuuh
Summary: Alex and Piper meets in a different circumstances. Their relationship starts as a friendship but will it become something more? Contains also other characters of oitnb. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction and English isn't my mother language so I apologize already for mistakes. Rated M for language and sexual content in future chapters. I don't own the characters, just the idea :)**

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

Alex Vause, the police officer of NYPD raised her eyebrow as she waited for the man to answer. Alex had been tracking the most wanted jewel thief of New York for months. Finally she had collected enough evidence, that the man would be taken to prison for sure. Alex was rather pleased with herself.

Alex was writing her report for the chief of the department as her wild haired best friend barked in.

"I heard that you caught the guy?" Nicky asked smiling widely and collapsed the chair in front of Alex's desks.

Alex looked up from her computer and smirked. "I sure did."

"Well done Vause, you did it faster than Healy would have"

At that Alex laughed as she thought about Healy. Healy was an old homophobic fuck who always demanded to be on the lead of investigations. Their chief, Mr. Caputo obviously didn't listen him and usually put Alex on the lead because she was one of the best officers.

"Well, when you have done that Caputo asked you to go see him", Nicky told Alex as she got up.

Alex looked Nicky suspiciously. "Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?"

"Yeah, you're not gonna to like what he's gotta say."

"What, why?"

"Just go there and try not to kill him", Nicky told her as she left. Nicky sure as hell wouldn't stay and told the bad news to Alex.

Alex knocked the chief's door and stepped in nervously. What if something went wrong and the jewel thief was released?

"Ah Alex, good to see you! Nice work with the thief", Caputo praised.

"Thanks", Alex murmured. Caputo looked happy so it couldn't be that bad, right?

"So, with the evidence the man got ten years and fuck load of money to pay", Caputo told pleased.

Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and new police officers have been trained, so they will be paired with you. Partners will be shared in ten minutes in conference room."

Alex stared the chief in disbelief. Her ears registered nothing after she heard she is going to have a partner.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Alex-"

"No! You know damn well that I don't work with other people, I can't do my work properly if I need to worry for some dumbass fucking everything up!" Alex was shaking from rage.

"Look, I know you don't like it, but the newbies need to be paired with experienced officers. They are trained to be polices, so they can manage. You cannot avoid this, everyone will be paired", Caputo told sternly. His tone told that the matter wasn't up for discussions.

Alex left the room slamming the door shut.

Alex stepped in the conference room about twenty minutes later. Yes, she knew she was late and no, she didn't care.

"Nice of you to join us Vause", Caputo said as he glared at Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes and sat down on a free chair. There were about ten newbies sitting in front of the room. Half of them looked like they would have been in interrogation and not in their new job.

"Like I was saying, all of you will be paired. If you don't get along with your partners, you need to suck it up because you need to learn to work with people you don't like", Caputo continued as she looked Alex meaningfully.

"So, without further ado, I'll give you your partners and you can go somewhere to get to know each other."

Alex heard that she was paired with girl named Piper Chapman, but she didn't make a move to introduce herself to her. The girl was trained to be the police damnit, she should be able to find out who Alex was.

Piper was sitting in her chair waiting that Alex Vause would come to introduce herself. When she didn't, Piper remembered that the tall, dark haired woman with glasses was called Vause. She looked around and saw the woman sitting with rather annoyed expression on her face. Piper gathered her courage and got up.

"Excuse me, are you Alex Vause?" Piper asked hesitantly.

Alex looked up and raised her eyebrow. "Took you long enough to figure that out."

Piper stared Alex with her mouth agape. Was this woman serious?

Alex was not happy with this arrangement and thought that Piper should know that.

"Okay, I'm Piper Chapman and I'm paired with you" Piper said, desperately trying to form some kind of conversation.

"Follow me", Alex told her as stood up and left the room.

Jesus, this woman wasn't apparently very fond of the whole pairing thing, Piper thought as she rushed after Alex.

After a short walk to Alex stopped abruptly and Piper almost walked into her.

"So, this is my office, yours is right opposite of mine. If you got some problem don't come to me because it sure as hell isn't me who is dealing with it. If you have something else on your mind, you can come to my office and if I'm not there, text me. Do NOT call, understood?" Alex asked her as she grabbed Piper's wrist and wrote her number on her palm.

Piper could only nod. She had no idea how to deal with Alex, she looked so angry and Piper didn't want to say anything what could anger her more. For the first time Piper took Alex in. She wore black skinny jeans and white button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to elbows. She had black combat boots and her black hair hung loosely.

"Just surf on the net and learn how to use your computer", Alex told her as she watched her clock. It was a little past noon. "You can leave at one and you will come to work at eight am everyday unless I say otherwise." At that Alex turned on her heels and went to her office closing the door behind her.

Piper stood in a hallway staring Alex's closed door. Slowly Piper went to her own office and sat down on the comfy chair. She was stunned that Alex had the nerve to talk to her like that. Obviously, Alex didn't like to be paired with Piper or anyone for that matter, but it didn't give her the right to treat her that way. Piper would give her time to pull herself together until tomorrow. After that she was going to give Alex piece of her mind. Pleased with her decision, Piper allowed herself to think about Alex. She had heard that Alex was one of the best officers in the department. Piper didn't doubt it, she looked very confident and that she didn't took bullshit from anyone. Alex looked like she was always in control and Piper couldn't help but found her very attractive. She shook her head and buried her thoughts about her partner who most likely hates Piper and opened her laptop and got to work.

Alex collapsed on her chair and buried her head in her hands. She was sure that she would kill somebody by the end of this week. She felt kind of bad for Piper, it wasn't her fault that she got paired with Alex. She looked smart thought. Wasn't trying to tell Alex that they should get to know each other, and the good looks was only plus. Yes, Alex noticed her big blue eyes and how her tight leggings showed off her long legs. Tomorrow when she had calmed down, she would apologize (what she did like never) and get to know her.

Somebody knocked the door and came in. Alex just hoped it wasn't Piper. She wasn't ready to face her.

"Hey."

Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard Nicky's voice. "Hey."

"Where's your partner? I hope you didn't scare her off already", Nicky laughed.

"Of course I didn't", Alex couldn't even make that sound convincing. "She's just trying to learn to use the computer system."

"And you are not helping her because?" Nicky raised her eyebrows as she watched Alex.

"I just wasn't in the mood to deal with newbie. I just need to be alone for a while that I can get my brains in this whole pairing thing. If that isn't too much asked", Alex said becoming annoyed. Why everyone is okay with having a partner about in ten minutes notice.

Nicky raised her hands and left Alex alone.

Piper was just packing her things and leaving when she felt eyes on her back. She turned around, hoping that it was Alex. Piper saw some wild haired woman watching her. She had seen that woman in conference room, she was one of the experienced officers.

"Hey, I'm Nicky Nichols, one of the officers", the woman introduced herself as she pushed herself off the doorframe.

"Piper Chapman", Piper said as she shook Nicky's hand.

"So, I heard you was paired with Vause?" Nicky asked.

Piper nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that. She was told about an hour ago that she is going to have a partner. Nobody really didn't want to tell her because she likes to work alone", Nicky said apologetically.

"I figured", Piper told her smiling a little. This means that there's the possibility that Alex would come around. She was just probably shocked that she was having a partner in such a short notice.

"Just because she acts like an asshole, doesn't mean that she is one. She is a good cop and friend, just give her some time", Nicky advised before she left the room.

Piper smiled and left too. She walked home as the thoughts of the certain raven haired beauty filled her mind. Tomorrow would be a good day she said to herself.

 **Thank you for reading, please review and tell me your opinion. Was it too short or too long? Tell me if there's something that need to be more or less. Tell me what you would like to happen in future chapters.**

 **\- Iina**


	2. Chapter 2

Piper was sleeping peacefully as her phone started to ring. Piper just groaned and buried her head in the pillow. The ringing stopped and just as Piper was falling asleep the ringing started again. Piper shot up and took her phone from her nightstand.

"What?" Piper didn't even bother to check the caller.

"Wow, you sound angry. Shouldn't you be up already considering that today's your work day?" Piper's best friend Polly said amused.

"Wha- SHIT!" Piper shouted as she checked her clock. It was already half past seven. She was going to be so late.

"Text me what you had to say", Piper told as she hung up.

Piper ran around her apartment trying to find some clothes before hopped in shower.

About half an hour later she was cursing in the taxi. If Alex didn't hate her already she sure as hell would now. She remembered that Polly had something to say to her and checked her phone.

 **[Polly] -I have a date for you. 7pm in that new Chinese restaurant near your apartment.**

Fuck. Piper was so not in the mood for some shitty date. Polly always picked the worst dates ever. Piper wasn't even looking for a relationship. Sometimes Polly was so into her own waspy life that she didn't realize that Piper didn't want the same. Piper needed adventures.

* * *

Where was Piper? She was already ten minutes late. Alex hoped that she really didn't scare Piper so much that she was afraid to come work. Wait what? That was ridiculous, and it would only be better if she didn't show up. Still somewhere in back of her mind she hoped that she would see Piper today. Okay she would check on the lobby if Piper didn't remember where to go? As she turned around counter she walked into somebody.

"What the fuck? Watch where you are going", Alex said angrily. Her anger however disappeared when she realized who she walked into.

On the other hand, Piper exploded. Her morning was already shitty enough, so she didn't Alex to be an asshole too. She had had enough.

"Could you just for a second take your head up from your ass and realize that in this fucking planet are other people too?!"

Alex raised her eyebrow amused. Somebody had obviously got up on the wrong leg. She was just about to say something sarcastic, but Piper wasn't done yet.

"I get that you probably don't want to be working with me but there is nothing we can do about it. We are stuck with each other at least half a year so you need to learn to fucking treat me like an actual human being!" Piper took a deep breath. It was good to get it off her chest.

Alex waited for a while to be sure that Piper didn't have anything else to add. "I was going to apologize but now I'm not so sure if I should anymore", Alex said smiling. Letting Piper know that she was only joking.

Piper rubbed her face in her hands. She felt bad for going crazy on Alex. "Sorry, I had a bad morning."

"I figured", Alex said smiling. "Just go to your office, I'll get you a coffee, you look like you need it."

Piper watched Alex trying to figure if she was serious. She noticed that Alex looked sincere, so she just nodded and left to her office.

Alex poured coffee for herself and Piper smiling, thinking about Piper's temper. When she was done she went to Piper's office. Alex stood in a doorway, studying Piper. Piper was standing in front of a window her back to Alex. She was so tense that Alex was sure that she would get muscle cramps if she didn't relax.

"Here", Alex said, offering the coffee mug as she walked in the room.

Piper turned around and relaxed a little. "Thanks", she murmured.

"So, wanna talk about your morning?" Alex said trying to fill the awkward silence.

"No"

"Okay... Then I'm going to apologize. I'm sorry how I treated and talked to you yesterday. I was informed about twenty minutes earlier that I was going to have a partner and I've always liked to work alone. And I know that it's not an excuse but yeah.. Sorry again", Alex told her looking slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay, I get it. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have just go crazy on you", Piper said smiling a little.

"Okay, now we can do what we were supposed to do yesterday and get to know each other" Alex said as she sat down in the chair.

Piper and Alex talked what felt hours. The conversation was flying smoothly between the two. Piper learned that Alex was 28 years old and had been police almost seven years. Alex had grown up in Queens and there she saw so much criminality that she wanted to be a police officer, so she could protect people. Alex's father wasn't in her life, but she had a loving mother who was also her best friend. Alex really didn't know why Piper wanted to be police, since she always changed the subject. But she learned that she was 24 and really wasn't contact with her parents. Alex didn't ask more about it thought she was curious.

* * *

"I'm glad you come along."

Piper and Alex was so deep in their conversation that they didn't hear Caputo coming in.

"I knew that Piper could handle you Alex", Caputo said smiling.

Alex just rolled her eyes. Thought she was happy that she got paired with Piper. She was smart and Alex was sure that she wouldn't have come along with any other newbie.

"So, I got a job for you", Caputo started. "There's this shop that has been robbed. You should go to check on that."

Alex took up the address and the owner's name and number and told Piper to meet her in five minutes in the lobby.

Piper was excited. Her first investigation had started. Thought she was pretty sure that Alex would handle the most of it. She wouldn't be stepping on Alex's toes, she decided that she would let Alex do her job and be helpful instead of being on her way. Piper took her gun and jean jacket and left to lobby.

Alex was in the lobby waiting for Piper. She had her black jeans and trademark combat boots. She was wearing a white T-shirt and black leather jacket on top of it. Her holster was on her hips and she knew she looked good. She was nervous about working with Piper. When she started working as police, she wasn't paired with anyone, so she never had worked with anyone. She liked having her own space and doing things alone. But now she didn't have a choice. She decided just to look how it goes and then talk to Piper if there was something that needed to be discussed.

Alex saw Piper coming and couldn't help but admired how good Piper looked. She had light blue jeans, black T-shirt and converses. She had also a blue jean jacket and her blonde hair hung loosely on top of her breasts. Alex could also see that Piper too had holster on her hips. She could only smirk when she thought how hot cops they were.

"Looking good Kid, are you ready?" Alex asked still smirking.

Piper blushed and nodded.

"Let's go then" Alex said as she went to walk on her police car.

Piper followed and went to sit on the other side as Alex hopped in the driver's seat.

"So, this is obviously my, now our car. Can you drive?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded again.

"I'd like to drive if that's okay? Obviously, you need to drive at some point, but could I drive for the most part?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, that's okay", Piper answered.

"Cool, when we get there, the owner should be there. I'm going to talk to him and you can come with me or watch around and find some clues", Alex told a little unsure what Piper should do.

"Okay", Piper said thinking about how weird this must be to Alex.

After ten minutes, Alex parked the car in front of the shop. Piper immediately noticed a broken window. Alex tried the door. It was open, so they stepped in.

"Hello?" Alex asked.

"Ah, you must be the police officers", a short, old man came behind shelfs and went to shake Alex's hand.

"I'm Alex Vause and this is my partner Piper Chapman", Alex said. Wow, that sound weird, she thought.

Piper also shook the man's hand who was named Patrick. Alex started to ask some things and Piper went to watch the broken window closer.

Something disturbed Piper with the window. She pictured the robber breaking in the shop and something just didn't fit. Then it hit her. The shards of glass were on the wrong side of the window. The window has been broken from inside.

* * *

"Found anything yet?" Alex asked behind Piper.

Piper jumped from the Alex's voice. She had been so deep in her thought that she hadn't noticed that Alex was standing behind her. "Jesus, you scared me."

"I know that we have many similarities, but I can assure you that I am not a Jesus", Alex said smirking.

Piper rolled her eyes and pointed the window. "It has been broken from inside. The shards of glass are mainly outside."

Alex looked the shards and the window. "You are right. Well noticed", Alex praised. "You have any theories?"

Piper was surprised that Alex asked her opinion. "Uhmm, the robber probably had the keys and came in with them. But then he realized that he would get easily caught and then he broke the window from inside, so it would look like somebody had broken into the shop from the window."

"I agree", Alex nodded. "I'll ask if Patrick could give us a list that contains everyone who has the keys."

Piper was smiling widely. Alex had agreed with her. Maybe they could work together after all.

* * *

Alex and Piper was back at the station and Alex got the list with few names in it.

"So, did you learn to use a computer system?" Alex asked, ashamed that she hadn't helped Piper.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Okay good, could you check if anyone on the list has a record? I can take up their addresses and phone numbers. If you want, you could also look for motives. It's pretty late already, so if you want to go home, you can take your laptop home and do your work there", Alex said, the clock was almost 5pm already.

"Yeah, sure. I probably take it to home." Piper said.

"Okay, I'll go quickly print the list out for you too."

"Thanks, I'm going to my office already", Piper said.

Alex went to her office, so she could print the list. In her office she switched the printer on. Somebody knocked the door and Alex told them to come in.

"Hello, are you Alex Vause?" A blonde woman walked in hesitantly.

"I am."

"You're woman?" The woman asked suspiciously.

"I am", Alex said becoming slightly irritated with the woman.

"Okay. I'm Carol Chapman."

Chapman? Could it be Piper's mother? She looked a lot like a Piper thought. But Piper had said that she wasn't in contact with her parents so how her mother could know where she worked?

"I was told that you are the best officer here, so I thought that I should come to you", the woman, Carol continued.

"I am pretty good", Alex said. "What do you need?"

"I would like to report a person who's missing", Carol said.

"Okay wait a second", Alex said as she went behind her computer. "Please sit down."

Alex typed on a computer for a while. "So, what's the person's name?"

"Piper Chapman."

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and sorry for mistakes. I'll try to update soon :)**

 **-Iina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you for reviews. I'm happy that you find my story interesting. I'm going to update as often as I could. Enjoy :)**

"I _would like to report a person who's missing", Carol said._

 _"Okay wait a second", Alex said as she went behind her computer. "Please sit down."_

 _Alex typed on a computer for a while. "So, what's the person's name?"_

 _"Piper Chapman."_

* * *

What? This couldn't be happening. It must be a different Piper.

"Do you have a photo of her with you?" Alex asked.

"I haven't seen her in years, but I don't think that she has changed much", Carol told her as she gave the picture,

It was definitely Piper. Her partner Piper. What she should do? Should she go and tell Piper that her mother is reporting her missing or should she take the information and then talk Piper about it later? She was curious to know why Piper's mom was reporting her missing and what had happened.

"Okay, give me a second. I need to take care of something first. I won't be long", Alex said as she took the list she had been printing to Piper.

Alex exited her office closing the door. She didn't want that Piper would see her mother in her office.

"Hey, sorry it took so long, I had to... take care of something", Alex said, grimacing how lame that sounded.

Piper looked at Alex suspiciously. "It's okay, thanks", she responded finally.

"You can leave now, see you tomorrow", Alex said and then left to her own office. She couldn't be with Piper in the same room. Alex felt bad for keeping it from her.

Piper watched Alex leaving. What the fuck was that? Maybe she just had to take care of something that wasn't Piper's business. Piper just hoped that it would be only for today because she was happy that they had gotten along. She wasn't ready to that to chance already.

* * *

"Okay, sorry that you had to wait", Alex told Carol as she came back and sat behind her desk. "Now, you said that you haven't seen her in years. What made you want to find her now?"

"She left from home as soon as she got off the high school. She was young and stupid, so her father and I were sure that she would come back at some point asking money or house to live. She however never did, so we just assumed that she was doing fine. Her father died last week, so I would like to find her because she is the only family I have left when her brother moved to Europe", Carol told her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your husband. What made Piper leave so quickly after graduation?" Alex asked. She was fucked, Piper's dad was dead. Piper deserved to know that, she shouldn't have kept this from Piper.

"Is it important?" Carol asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Why she didn't want to answer? Had they treated her badly? "It might be."

"Uhmm... She wanted to see the world", Carol said.

What is wrong with this woman? There's something wrong with this whole situation.

"Could you tell me if Piper has any friends?" Alex asked. She needed somebody who knew Piper. This was a fucking complicated situation.

"Piper used to hang out with this girl, Polly Harper. But I've already tried her, she said that she hadn't seen Piper in years either."

"Okay thank you, I'm going to look for her. Can you give your number, then I could call you when I find out something", Alex said giving Carol a paper and pen.

Carol wrote her number and thanked Alex before leaving the office. Alex was sure that Piper had said something about Polly earlier at some point. Well, it is worth trying. She got Polly's address and went to ask her couple of questions.

* * *

Alex stood in front of a light blue house. She checked the address one more time before knocked the door.

"Hello?" A man in his thirties answered the door. He had a baby in his arms and was looking Alex suspiciously.

"Hi. I'm Alex Vause from the NYPD. I'm looking for Polly Harper?" Alex said politely.

The man's eyes widened. "She isn't in some kind of trouble, is she?"

"Oh no, I just need to ask some things", Alex assured the man.

"Okay, come in I'll get her", the man said as she went to upstairs.

After a while, a woman with brown hair came down. "Hi? I'm Polly Harper."

"Hello, I'm Alex Vause from the NYPD. Could we sit somewhere?" Alex asked.

"Sure, of course. Do you want something? Coffee, tea, water?" Polly asked nervously. What the police could possibly ask for her?

"No thanks. So, do you know girl named Piper Chapman?" Alex asked, watching Polly's reaction carefully.

Was something happened to Piper? Or had she done something? No, she was police herself. Could this be her friend for work or something? Wait. What if Carol had been reporting Piper missing? "I used to be her friend. We haven't seen or talked for a while now."

Alex watched as Polly fidgeted with her fingers. She was lying. "I know you are lying", Alex told her. "I'm Piper's partner. She talked about you."

"Oh thank god. Sorry, I just thought that.. That something had happened.. Or something"

"Something happened. Her mother reported her missing", Alex said.

"Oh? But if you're her partner why you needed to come to me?" Polly asked, she was confused as hell.

"Piper told me that she wasn't in contact with her parents. Also, her mother said that you hadn't seen Piper in years, which obviously was a lie. I would like you to tell me, what you know about Piper's parents and what the hell I'm supposed to do", Alex said sounding almost pleading.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell much. Piper never really.. got along with her parents, that's why she left. In my opinion Carol is a selfish bitch who only cares for her daughter because she has no one else left. It would be easiest to just forget it and let Piper live her life happily. But on the other hand, Piper deserves to know. I know Piper and if she found out about this, she would be really fucking pissed for keeping it from her. So, I don't know what to do either, sorry" Polly told apologetically.

"Fuck, I'm so screwed. Well, thanks for your time. I'll figure something out."

* * *

"I wrote about people's sexuality. I send it to the New York Times, but they haven't been in contact yet." Larry, Piper's date told proudly. He actually thought that he could get to New York Times. Poor man.

"Oh that's good", Piper told as she faked interested. She was so over with this date and it had only been half an hour. She needed some excuse to get the hell out of here.

"You okay? You seem a little distracted", Larry said putting his sweaty hand on Piper's shoulder. This was her escape.

"I don't know, I'm feeling a little sick. Probably something I ate. Sorry, I think I'm going to go home, see you sometime later. Sorry again. Bye", Piper told him as she rose and left, leaving a confused Larry sitting alone.

Piper let out of breath and hoped that she would never see him again. He was self-absorbed, failing writer. No thanks. What Polly thought she would see in him? Piper walked a short walk to home and opened her laptop. Now she had time to finish her work.

* * *

Alex was sitting in her couch. She needed to do something or otherwise it would bother her all the time. She decided to ask help from her mother. She always knew what to do. Alex grabbed her phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hey honey", Alex's mother answered almost immediately.

Alex smiled when she heard her mother's voice. "Hey mom."

"What's up?"

"What? I can't call you just to ask how you've been?" Alex said defensively. Her mother knew her too well.

"You never call just to ask how I've been, just spill it", Alex's mother told her laughing.

"I got a partner. Her name is Piper", Alex started.

"Oh god, poor Piper", her mom joked.

"Hey! I'm not that bad", Alex laughed. "After a bad start, turned out that we come along just fine."

"Okay, good. So, what's the problem?"

"Her mother came to me, reporting her missing." Alex said, throwing her head on the back of the couch.

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah.. Apparently, Piper had left after graduation and never talked with her parents since. Now her dad is dead and her mother trying to find her. I don't know what to do. Obviously, she had some kind of reason to left. I don't know if she wants to hear anything from her family."

"Tell her. I don't know Piper, but I think that is pretty important. If Piper says she doesn't want to be in any kind of connection to her mother, then you can say that to her mother. But that is so important thing that it's nobody else's job to decide if Piper should know." Alex's mother told her.

Alex thought about it for a while. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks mom."

"I'm glad I could help. I'm coming for a visit soon. I love you, bye", her mother said.

"Love you too, bye", Alex answered and hung up the phone.

She would tell Piper tomorrow.

* * *

Piper had just come to her office and was taking her laptop out of her back as she heard someone to come in and close the door. Piper quickly spun around and was met with Alex standing in front of her.

"Oh, it's you, hey", Piper said relieved. Why had Alex shut the door?

"Hi", Alex said, unsure how she should start this conversation.

"I got the records and possible motives", Piper told Alex. Why Alex just stood there?

"Good, good. Let's forget them for a while now. Sit down Piper", Alex told as she sat the chair in front of Piper's desk.

Piper sat down hesitantly. "Is this the part you fire me?" Piper asked, only a half joking.

"Oh no, I actually don't have rights to do so", Alex laughed a little.

"Okay, then what?"

"Why you aren't contact in your parents?" Alex asked.

There was a flash of fear in Piper's eyes before her eyes went emotionless. "I have my reasons, why?"

Fuck, Alex didn't want to be here. Piper looked like she would tear Alex's throat open if she said a one wrong word. "I saw your mother yesterday", Alex blurted out.

Now Piper's eyes were filled with anger. "Is that why you acted so weird?"

Alex just sat there and prepared herself to Piper's temper. Suddenly Piper rose and turned to watch out from the window. "Where?" She asked, sounding tired.

"She came to report you missing", Alex said slowly.

"What did she tell you?"

"Nothing much, she said that you left after graduation because you wanted to see a world-" Alex was cut off when Piper laughed. It wasn't a good laugh thought. Alex was kind of terrified. "She also told a reason why she wanted to find you now. But if you don't want to hear it, I can just tell her to fuck off", Alex continued.

Piper was quiet for a while. She was thankful that Alex remembered that she wasn't on good terms with her parents and understood that here was a possibility that Piper didn't want to talk to them. But she was curious. Why now?

"Tell the reason", Piper said at last.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

".. Your father is dead", Alex told quietly.

Piper stayed silent. Did she hear right? Dead?

"Piper?" Alex said. Still nothing. "You can take the day off if you want?" Alex tried again.

Piper just stood still. Alex rose up and went next to Piper. Piper just stared into nothing. Alex put her hand on Piper's shoulder. That did the trick and Piper startled. Piper looked at Alex with an unreadable expression.

"Uhmm, yeah thanks.. I'm probably just going to home.. Uhm.. There's the list of suspects on the desk and.. Thanks for telling me this", Piper said absentmindedly and just left the office.

"Piper!" Alex tried to shout after Piper, but she was gone already.

Fuck, Alex thought. It was right thing to do, right? Piper just looked so small and vulnerable. She would try to call her later, asking if she's okay.

Alex took the list Piper had made and was impressed how much information Piper had collected.

Alex was worried about Piper. She just couldn't get Piper's expressions out of her head.

* * *

Her dad was dead. He was dead. He had been dead to her for years but now he was dead for real. Did it make a difference? Piper's head was exploding with all the memories about her dad. Fuck, she needed get the memories out. She started to run. Piper didn't know where she was going. She just needed to run so she couldn't think. She ran for miles until her legs didn't carry anymore and she just collapsed on the ground, letting the tears finally fall.

* * *

Alex was in front of Piper's door. Piper hadn't answered her phone because she had left it to work. Alex knocked. She just wanted to be sure that Piper was okay. Or that she would be okay. No one answered the door.

"Piper?" Alex shouted as she knocked again.

Still nothing.

Alex took her phone and dialed the number.

Please answer.

"Hello?" Alex let out her breath relieved.

"Hi, Polly. Sorry for disturbing, but I was wondering if you had the keys to Piper's apartment?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I have them. Why?" Polly asked.

"Will you be able to come to Piper's apartment? I'll explain everything then", Alex told her.

"I'll be there in ten", Polly said as she hung up.

Ten minutes later Alex heard somebody coming. Then Polly came from the stairs. "What happened?" Polly asked concerned.

"Could you just open the door? We'll talk inside", Alex asked.

Polly quickly opened the door and let them in.

"I told her", Alex said. "About her parents. Then she said she was going to take the day off. Then she didn't answer her phone and now she isn't here either."

"What the fuck? Why did you tell her, fuck she could be anywhere", Polly almost shouted as she went to check on Piper's bedroom.

"What? It wasn't our job to decide what she needs to hear. It was important", Alex said defensively. "And what do you mean that she could be anywhere?"

"Piper usually runs when she gets upset. She probably didn't get that upset form her father's death, but it probably brought some bad memories." Polly explained as she paced around.

"Fuck", Alex said concerned. "Okay, she probably won't have her keys with her because she left her thing at work. Could you stay here in case she comes back? I'm going to go look for her. If she comes back call me", Alex ordered as she left.

Alex dialed Nicky's number and waited her to answer.

"Vause, nice of you to remember that I'm existing too", Nicky said jokingly.

"Are you at work?" Alex asked impatiently

"Yes, where are you by the way?"

Alex ignored Nicky's question. "If there gets any notification about some wandering blonde, call me."

"What, why?" Nicky asked, becoming worried.

"Just do it please. Thanks", Alex said as she hung up.

Alex stepped in the car and went to looking for Piper.

* * *

"Piper?"

"PIPER!"

"Fuck!"

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and tell what you would like to happen :) In the next chapter I probably tell mainly Piper's backstory.**

 **-Iina**


	4. Chapter 4

_Her dad was dead. He was dead. He had been dead to her for years but now he was dead for real. Did it make a difference? Piper's head was exploding with all the memories about her dad. Fuck, she needed get the memories out. She started to run. Piper didn't know where she was going. She just needed to run so she couldn't think. She ran for miles until her legs didn't carry anymore and she just collapsed on the ground, letting the tears finally fall._

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?"

What? Had somebody talked to her?

"Hello?" The voice said. Somebody was talking to her.

Piper slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground and some old lady was looking at her. What had happened? Where was she? Piper had gone to work and then Alex came to her office. Fuck. She remembered, thought she hoped that she wouldn't have.

"Where am I?" Piper asked the lady. She had no idea where she had run.

"Oh, you are in Brooklyn, in the Bay Ridge", the lady said friendly.

"Shit, okay thanks", Piper thanked as she rose to her feet. Her legs were shaking but she managed to stand. "Would you happen to know where I can get a taxi?" Piper asked.

"I'm afraid that taxis don't go around here. I'm not sure where they drive nowadays. Do you need to call to somebody?" The lady asked.

Fuck. Piper was fucked. Could she call to Polly? Well she didn't have too much options. "Yes, thank you."

The lady gave Piper her phone and Piper dialed Polly's number.

Polly answered immediately. "Hello?" Polly sounded anxious.

"Hey Polly, It's Piper", Piper said. What was wrong with Polly?

"Oh god Piper, thank god you're okay. What were you thinking? I was worried sick", Polly lectured Piper.

"Sorry, I'm somewhere in Bay Ridge? Could you come to pick me up?" Piper asked.

"I'll come. You stay just there and text the address or something you are near", Polly ordered.

Piper texted the address and gave the phone back. She thanked the lady and then sat down and waited for Polly to come. Wait. Polly didn't even have a car, how in the she could come to get her? Maybe her husband Pete could drive her. Piper threw her head back to the wall and thought about her parents. Piper had every right to refuse to talk to her mother. But did she want to? Her mother was a bitch, but she was her mother. She decided that she would ask Polly's help. Fuck she was tired.

* * *

Alex's phone rang. In record speed, she answered it without checking the caller.

"Alex Vause."

"Hey Alex, it's Polly. I got a call from Piper. She is somewhere in Bay Ridge. If you could pick me up so we can go and look for her?" Polly said, already putting her jacket on.

"I'll be there in five", Alex said and hung up. How in the hell Piper had gotten to Bay Ridge?

Alex stopped in front of Piper's building and Polly hopped quickly in.

Polly told Alex the address she had gotten from Piper and Alex wrote it into navigator.

After fifteen minutes they were in Bay Ridge. Alex drove slowly and they were watching out of windows, looking for Piper.

After a while Polly pointed something. "Isn't that Piper?" There was somebody sitting against wall.

Alex quickly stopped the car and they ran to her.

"Piper?" Polly shouted as they were closer. The person didn't do anything.

"PIPER!" Alex too shouted. Fuck, why she didn't move?

"Fuck!" Polly said as she squatted down next to Piper. "She isn't dead, is she?" Polly asked mortified.

"Of course not, don't be silly", Alex assured thought she was concerned. Why she even was so worried? She had known Piper for two days? Alex put her thoughts aside and checked Piper's pulse just in case. There was a pulse. She quickly checked Piper for any other injuries but couldn't find anything than couple of scratches. Alex shook Piper. "Piper, wake up!"

"Mmmm" Piper mumbled.

"Piper, wake the fuck up!" Polly said.

Piper leaned in Alex. "Let me sleep."

"Fuck, she is just tired. I'll just carry her in the car", Ale told as she put her hands behind Piper's knees and back.

Polly watched Alex suspiciously. Could Alex just carry Piper for a hundred meters?

Alex just rose up effortlessly and went to walk to the car. Jesus, she was strong, Polly thought.

Polly ran after Alex. When Alex had put Piper in the back seat she went to driver's seat and Polly hopped next to Piper.

* * *

Piper woke up to somebody talking. She just kept her eyes closed when she tried to think where she was. She was in sitting position and figured that she was in a car.

"Does she do this often?" A person asked. Piper couldn't place the voice thought she was sure that she had heard that somewhere.

"Not anymore. When she lived at home she did it quite often thought her parents didn't even notice", the other voice said. Wait that was Polly. Piper smiled. She had come to get her.

"What the hell happened with her parents?" the earlier voice asked. Then it dawned to Piper. It was Alex. Shit. Why Alex was there too?

"It isn't my story to tell", Polly answered.

Then it became quiet. Piper figured it was safe to her wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a car. Fuck her head hurt. It felt like she was on a massive hangover. Piper moved to be on more comfortable position.

"Piper?" Polly said as she turned her head to Piper.

"Alive", Pipe answered. Shit, was that her voice? Her throat hurt and her voice was hoarse.

"Let this be the last time you pull up with something like this", Polly said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry", Piper responded. It was good to have people around you that cared.

What Alex was doing here again? Was she with Polly because she was concerned or did she just thought that Piper was on her responsibility because she was her partner?

"Thanks for picking me up", Piper said, not sure who she should thank.

"Just promise me that you will never do that again", Polly pleaded.

"I promise."

The car stopped in front of Piper's building.

"Can you walk with your own legs now or does the superwoman here need to carry you again", Polly asked jokingly.

Wait Alex had carried her? When? Piper blushed when Alex raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"I can manage", Piper told as she got up from the car.

All three went inside Piper's apartment with Polly's keys. Piper made coffee and Alex promised to go get Chinese.

When Alex walked out of the door, she called to Nicky.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nicky, sorry if I worried you earlier. Piper, my partner had something going on and went to run somewhere. She didn't have her phone so I was just worried.. But yeah, we found her and everything is all right. Well kind of. But anyways, thanks", Alex said. Nicky must have been worried because Alex acted so weird.

"No problem, I'm glad she's okay", Nicky assured her. Nicky was amazed that Alex was already worrying over her partner.

"So, I never had the time to ask, what's your partner like?" Alex asked, changing the topic.

"Her name is Lorna Morello, and damn she's fine. She is cute and knows her shit", Nicky said smirking. "You wanna make a bet?" Nicky asked having an excellent idea.

"No Nichols, I'm not going to make a bet who can get a partner in their bed faster", Alex told laughing. She knew that Nicky would propose that.

"Too bad, Piper's hot", Nicky said.

"She is, but I'm not going to fuck her", Alex said. Thought she wasn't so sure she never would.

"When did you get so boring?" Nicky asked whining.

"Bye Nicky, see you tomorrow", Alex laughed.

"Bye Vause, take care of your girl", Nicky said smirking again.

"She's not my girl", Alex said as she hung up.

Smiling widely Alex stepped in the restaurant and ordered their food.

* * *

"You should tell her", Polly said suddenly as she and Piper was sitting on the couch.

"What?" Piper asked confused.

"To Alex. You should tell her about your parents", Polly continued.

"You know that I don't like to talk about them", Piper said.

"I know, but she's already involved in Chapman's family drama so, she kind of deserves to know. She was worried about you. She tried to call you and then came to your apartment, then she called me and then left to look out for you", Polly told her.

Piper was quiet. Polly was right, Alex deserved to know, but was she ready to tell? "I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking. She is your partner, you need to learn to trust her."

"Yeah.. I'll go grab a shower quickly", Piper said as she rose up and went to the bathroom.

Shortly after, the doorbell rang. Polly opened the door and let Alex and the food in.

"Piper's in the shower", Polly informed Alex.

Alex just nodded and went to put the food in the kitchen.

After a while Piper came to kitchen, she had just sweatpants and T-shirt on but damn if she didn't look good.

"I'm going to go home, Pete needs me", Polly said.

Was this Alex's clue to leave too?

Polly gave Piper a meaningful look and went to put her jacket on.

Alex wasn't sure what she should do. Did Piper want to be alone?

Alex got her answer when Piper shrugged. "Fine, it'll mean more food for me and Alex. I'm starving."

Polly just laughed and left.

"Mmm, what you bought?" Piper asked as she tried to peek on the food backs.

Alex couldn't help but laughed. "You look like a kid on the Christmas morning."

Piper pouted and Alex found it adorable. Alex started to unpack the food backs and Piper just started to pile food on her plate. How could she eat it all, Alex thought amused.

When they were eating, they just talked about random things and Alex didn't push Piper to tell about her parents. After they had eaten they cleaned the table and put the dishes to dishwasher.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Piper asked. She didn't want Alex to leave just yet.

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?" Alex said as she hopped on the couch.

Piper opened Netflix and they choose the watch some action movie with good ratings.

Piper came on the couch too and sit next to Alex. She spread the blanket over their legs saying that she didn't have another blanket. In reality she had in her room, but she wanted to be close to Alex.

* * *

After about half way to movie, Alex noticed that Piper had fallen asleep. Alex just smiled and kept watching the movie.

However, after a while Alex felt Piper tossing around and mumbling something what sounded like 'Stop'. Alex paused the movie and shook Piper. "Piper, wake up. It's only a bad dream."

"Stop! STOP! Please just stop", Piper cried in her dreams and it broke Alex to see her like this.

"It's just a dream Piper. C'moon, wake up", Alex kept trying to wake Piper.

Soon Piper shot up screaming. Tears were running down of her face and she looked around as if she didn't know where she was.

"It was just a dream Piper", Alex assured Piper.

Piper turned her head towards Alex, remembering just now that Alex was there too.

"Wanna talk about it?" Alex asked.

Piper just shook her head and brought her knees to her chest.

Alex went to get Piper a glass of water and Piper gladly took it.

After a moment's silence Piper swallowed and started to speak. "My parents weren't very loving. My dad had countless affairs and my mom drank herself to sleep every evening."

"Piper, you don't have to tell this", Alex said, noticing how hard it was for Piper to talk about it.

"I know. I want to", Piper said.

"Okay."

"They were always fighting but couldn't divorce because the image of the family was more important than anyone's happiness. After a while they started to direct their anger towards me. They demanded from me perfect grades and I needed to look how they wanted. If I didn't find a fitting boyfriend, they would force me to date a boy they wanted. I always did what they asked and more, but it never was enough. I was always told what a failure I was, and that I was always going to be one. " Piper continued her story. Tears running down on her cheeks as she thought back at her past.

Tears came also Alex's eyes as she listened Piper. How could anyone treat their child like that?

"Polly was there for me and I spend more time in her house than my own. And after graduation I just left as soon as possible. I lived in shitty apartment because my parents cut me off, so I couldn't afford anything else. I got a job in a bookstore, but I didn't get enough money to pay rent and stay alive so, I took another job. I was a waitress in some pub and worked mainly nightshifts because my other work. After couple of years, I had saved enough money that I could move to better apartment and stop working in the pub. When I had time for myself, I started to think what I want to do and realized that I wanted to work as the police. So I could help others. Then I applied to a police training and here I am", Piper ended her story.

Alex was amazed how strong Piper was, but she just couldn't get one thing out of her mind. "Were your parents violent towards you?"

Piper bit her lip until nodded slightly.

"Oh Piper, I'm so sorry. No one should have to bear something like that", Alex said as she hugged Piper.

Piper just buried her head in Alex's neck. She noticed how well she fit in Alex's arms.

"I haven't known you for a long, but I can already tell that you are an amazing and smart woman. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise", Alex said as she wiped Piper's tears away.

"Thank you", Piper said quietly as she stared Alex's eyes. They were emerald green and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Thank you for telling me this", Alex said as she hugged Piper once more.

"It's pretty late, you should probably head to home", Piper said as she checked the clock. It was already past ten.

"You sure? I can stay, if you want?" Alex asked.

"It's fine. I'm fine now. Thank you for picking me up and listening to me", Piper told sincerely.

"Of course. Remember that I'm here if you ever want to talk. Do you want to take some days off? I could talk to Caputo", Alex proposed.

"No thanks. I'm fine, it just all came so suddenly. And it's probably best that I have something to do", Piper said, touched that Alex cared about her well-being.

"Okay sure", Alex said smiling. She was secretly happy that Piper didn't want to take days off because she enjoyed being with Piper. Suddenly something came into Alex's mind. "Oh.. What do you want to do with your mother?"

Piper thought for a while until answered. "I think that I need a little time for thinking about it. But for now, I would like to catch the robber."

"Sure thing", Alex said smiling. "See you tomorrow."

"See you Alex", Piper said smiling.

After Alex left. Piper shut the television and went to bed. Before she went to sleep she texted Polly.

 **[Piper] -I told Alex, it went pretty well. Thanks for tonight and everything, love you xx**

 **[Polly] -Proud of you! Alex is a good person. JUST remember that if she's gonna replace me as your best friend, I'm going to kick her ass. Love you too xoxo**

Piper laughed at Polly's text and put her phone aside. She fell asleep with thoughts about Alex swirling inside of her mind. She slept well the whole night, without any nightmares.

* * *

Alex was laying in her bed thinking about her day. She was glad that Piper trusted her enough to tell her backstory. She thought that their connection was on a deeper level now. They weren't just partners anymore. They were friends.

Alex fell asleep with smile playing on her lips.

 **Thank you for reading, as always. Please review and tell if you have some good ideas, what should happen :) Someone asked for a longer chapters so I'm working on it. I'm sorry, I probably can't update as often because school work, but I'm trying my best.**

 **-Iina**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning", Piper said cheerfully as she stepped in Alex office with two coffees.

"Morning", Alex said back smiling.

"I brought you a coffee. You know getting a good start for a day."

"Thanks", Alex said as she took the coffee and motioned Piper to come sit next to her.

Piper went to sit next to Alex and watched what she was doing. In front of Alex was a list that Piper had made with suspects and possible motives in it.

"So, Patrick's son has the keys to the shop and he is out of money. He needs the money and could easily get it from the shop", Alex said studying Piper's list. "The second suspect is the cleaner. I don't even know how the hell you found out that Patrick was going to fire him, but that's a good motive. Now, what do you say if we ask them for interrogation?"

"Let's do this", Piper said as she jumped on her feet.

Alex smiled. "If I call them, you could start to gather every information you get about them? You can bring your laptop here. We'll work faster together."

"Sure", Piper responded smiling. She was happy that Alex wanted to work with her.

Piper went her own office to get her laptop and came quickly back sitting next to Alex again. As Piper opened her laptop she couldn't help but listened Alex to talk her phone. She sounded so confident and professional. Even thought she tried, she couldn't deny that she admired Alex. She just hoped that someday she could do the same.

"Piper?"

Piper's thoughts were stopped when she realized that Alex had said something. "Sorry, what?"

"Patrick's son is coming at 11am and the cleaner 1pm", Alex repeated amused.

"Okay cool. I'm going to find information about Patrick's son. You take the cleaner?" Piper asked turning slightly pink from her thoughts.

"Sure."

After about ten minutes they heard a knock. Seconds after Nicky's smirking face peeped from the door. "Piper, you have a visitor."

What the fuck? Why someone wanted to see her? Who else it would be than Polly? "Do I need to come out?" Piper asked, unsure what she should do.

"Oh no, I think someone just came in to drop you something", Nicky smirked. "She is here", She said to somebody in the hallway.

Some man came in with flowers. Piper couldn't see his face because it was behind the flowers. Who the hell wanted bring Piper flowers? Especially when she was working.

"Hey Piper", the man said smiling as she moved the flowers. It was Larry. Fuck. Piper realized that all three in the room was waiting for Piper to do something. Alex looked confused and Nicky was still smirking thought Piper didn't know why. Larry just seemed like an eager puppy.

"Oh Larry, hi", Piper finally answered.

* * *

Who was Larry? Piper had never talked about a boyfriend, but why else the man was bringing Piper flowers? It wasn't Alex's business anyway. Alex watched closely Piper's reaction. She seemed uncomfortable and slightly annoyed?

"I brought you these", Larry said stepping closer and handing the flowers to Piper.

"Oh, thank you", Piper said as she took them turning red.

"Are you okay?" Larry asked, trying fill the awkward silence that had appeared to the room.

"What?" Piper asked confused.

"You just left so suddenly at the other day, remember? I hope you didn't get sick", Larry clarified.

Piper turned even redder and glanced at Alex. "Oh yeah. I didn't get sick.. It passed pretty quickly."

What had passed? Alex was confused and amused as she watched this awkward conversation. Nicky looked like was going to burst into laughter at any second and Alex felt like that too.

"So I was wondering, since our previous date ended so quickly if you would like to go on another date?" Larry asked hopefully.

Piper's eyes widened. Larry had asked her on a second date. In front of her work mates. What she should say. She really didn't want to go.

Alex laughed a little but managed to mask it as a cough. They had been on a date and Piper had left quickly? Piper obviously wasn't as interested as Larry was. This was probably uncomfortable for Piper, but Alex couldn't help that she wanted to know where this conversation was headed.

"Larry, you are a good guy and everything", Piper started and Larry's face fell. She felt bad for him, so she changed her plan. "But I'm just not into the whole dating thing."

Larry's face lit up. "It's okay. We can just hang out and watch where this is going", he said happily.

Alex needed to bit her cheek so she wouldn't laugh out loud. This was just fucking funny. Larry obviously didn't take a hint.

Piper just stared at him disbelieving. Could this be happening? "Yeah, sure", Piper said faking a smile.

"Okay cool. I'm going to go now. Have a nice day", Larry said as he waved and walked out.

As soon as he had closed the door. Alex and Nicky burst into laughter. Piper turned red again and buried her head in her hands.

"If that wasn't funny, I don't even know what was", Nicky said as she wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"That was so not funny", Piper answered still keeping her head down.

"You need to give him some credit. He's determined", Alex said still laughing.

"You need to tell the story Chapman", Nicky said as soon as she had finished laughing.

Piper rolled her eyes but was secretly happy that they were even interested in her personal life. Alex and Nicky were fun. They would have fun working together. "There's not much to tell. My friend Polly set us up. I think Larry is Polly's husband's friend? But whatever I went to date and he was nice. But then I realized how boring he was and I just wanted out, so I said I was feeling sick and left."

Alex and Nicky burst into laughter again. "Shit, that's cold kid", Alex said.

"What? Would you like to spend the rest of your lives with some boring ass men? Or women?" Piper asked defensively.

"Women? Do we look like lesbians?" Nicky said laughing.

"Oh no, I just... It's unpolite to just assume that everyone likes men, that's all", Piper said blushing slightly.

"Smart kid. Thought, we are lesbians", Nicky said smirking.

Alex watched Piper's reaction. Would she mind if Alex was a gay? Thought she didn't seem homophobic. But if she is uncomfortable with being with Alex now when she knows?

"Okay, cool", Piper just shrugged.

"You lesbian? Oh wait. You aren't gay. You went on a date with that brown haired man. Barry?" Nicky asked.

"I'm not a lesbian", Piper said. She felt that she could be honest with them, so she continued. "But I've been with few."

"Oh shit, you don't look like you would have", Nicky said as she observed Piper from head to toes.

Piper just laughed.

"Nicky don't you have some work to do? Or are you just slaving your partner?" Alex asked cutting in. She was kind of happy with Nicky having no filter because now she knows things about Piper she wouldn't have asked herself.

"Uhh, rude?" Nicky said faking hurt. "But fine, I'll leave you to do your work. Bye guys!" Nicky said as she went out.

"Nicky's fun", Piper said as she went to work again. "How long have you been friends?"

"Yeah, she has her own kind of humor. But we were in the police training same time and became friends", Alex explained.

Piper nodded and continued her work.

* * *

"Hello, I am Alex Vause and this is my partner Piper Chapman. You have been asked to come here because we are investigating your father shop's robbery", Alex told the man named Ethan as she sat down.

"Am I accused the robbery of my father's shop? Are you crazy?" Ethan said angrily leaning back on his chair.

"Where were you at 4th of May around 11pm?" Alex asked showing nothing but control as she interrogated the man.

"How in the hell I'm supposed to remember?"

"It was three days ago. If you can't remember that means that you don't have an alibi for the time of robbery." Why it was so hard to answer some simple questions?

"Do I need a lawyer?" The man asked.

Alex leaned forward looking Ethan's eyes. "If you haven't done anything, then no. I recommend answering our questions and telling the truth, so we can make a progress."

"Of course I haven't done anything. Three days ago I was at the bar with my friends. I think I have the receipt?" Ethan said as crossed her arms.

Piper noticed that Ethan had a bandage on his left arm when his sleeve rose up a little.

"I need the receipt and the friends names", Alex told him.

Ethan gave the names of his friends and promised to come by to bring the receipt. He stood up and was leaving when Piper found her voice. "Actually, I have one question."

Alex and Ethan both looked at Piper surprised.

"What happened to your arm?" Piper asked pointing at Ethan's right arm.

Did he have something in her arm, Alex thought.

Ethan was a quiet for a while. Why? Was he hiding something? Slowly Ethan lifted his sleeve and showed the bandage. "Oh uhmm, I was walking and tripped. My arm hit the ground", He explained.

Piper nodded and Ethan left.

* * *

Piper was reading Ethan's files with furrowed brows when she heard a knock.

"Hey, you ready for the cleaner?" Alex said as she was leaning against doorframe.

"Yeah wait a second", Piper said as she glanced the files once more.

"What are you looking for?" Alex asked as she walked behind Piper watching what she was reading.

"There isn't any information if Ethan is left or right handed", Piper explained. She was pretty sure that Ethan wrote the names with his right hand.

"What does it matter?"

"I don't know. Something is just bothering me with the wound."

"Well, we can find that out when he comes bring the receipt", Alex said.

"Sure, okay", Piper said as she put the files in her drawer. "Let's go"

* * *

The other interrogation went well. The cleaner was named James. He didn't have an alibi since he was at home and lives alone. He looked worried but who wouldn't in the interrogation?

Piper and Alex were drinking a coffee when Ethan knocked and came in.

"I'm afraid that I don't have the receipt", Ethan said.

Alex furrowed her brows.

"But you can call my friends and they will confirm that I was at the bar", Ethan assured.

"Okay. Thanks for stopping by", Alex said as she looked for something she could throw.

Ethan turned around and was leaving when Alex found her card where was her name and working phone number. "Wait!"

Ethan turned around and Alex threw the card. Ethan took it with his right hand and looked Alex confused. "There's my number. Call if you remember something", Alex explained smirking.

Ethan nodded and left.

"Couldn't you just ask him write something?" Piper asked smiling as she wrote down that Ethan was right-handed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ales said raising her eyebrow. "So, did it help?"

Piper thought for a while until it dawned to her. "Ethan is right-handed. If he fell, he would most likely hit his right arm because the reflexes. The wound was on his left hand. There is only a little possibility that he would have hit her left arm when he fell", Piper explained quickly.

"So, if he didn't hurt his arm when he fell, then where? And why did he lie?" Alex asked.

"Could it have come from the broken glass?" Piper suggested.

"There's only one way to find out", Alex said as she rose up. "Come on kid, let's check the store again."

Piper quickly went to get her jacket and they went to their car.

"Why are you always calling me kid?" Piper asked. It hadn't bothered her, but she just wanted to be sure that Alex didn't think her as a kid.

"I don't know it's kind of a habit? Does it bother you?" Alex asked as she glanced Piper.

"Oh no, I was just curious", Piper responded.

"But you are younger than me, so I have the right to call you kid", Alex said chuckling.

"What? You're like only four years older!" Piper pouted and Alex just laughed at that.

* * *

Here again, Piper thought as she rose up from the car. The area was already sealed off. Piper and Alex went under the police tape straight to the window. They examined the broken window and the shards.

After a while Alex noticed something. "Hey, there's something in this piece."

"Is it blood?" Piper asked as she took the tweezers and gave them to Alex.

Alex took the piece with tweezers. "I'm not sure. We should send it to the lab", Alex said as she put the piece to bag she had took for the evidences.

They didn't find any other shards that had something in them, so they left back at the station.

At the station Alex quickly took the piece to the lab.

"The results will come tomorrow. We really can't do anything before the results come so we can call it a day and go home", Alex said as she rubbed her eyes. She was ready to go home with some good book and glass of wine.

"Sure, see you tomorrow", Piper said.

"Bye", Alex waved as she left home.

Piper went to pack her things, so she could leave home too. When she was ready and was closing her office's door she heard someone's steps. She turned around and saw a middle aged woman in front of Alex's door.

"Shit", the woman said. She then turned around realizing that she wasn't alone. "Do you know if Alex Vause has left already?"

"Oh yeah, she left like couple of minutes ago", Piper said confused. Did the woman need something? Could she help her?

"Fuck, she is too fast", The woman laughed.

"Uhmm, what do you need? I could maybe help?" Piper asked.

"Oh, I don't need anything, I just came to see Alex. Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Piper Chapman. I'm actually Alex's partner", Piper responded extending her hand for the woman shake.

The woman looked surprised for a while until took Piper's hand laughing.

"Oh you poor girl", the woman laughed and Piper just stared at her confused.

"I'm Diane Vause, Alex's mother", The woman said smiling.

Piper stared at her. Now when she said that it was obvious. She was like older version of Alex, without glasses. She had the dark hair and the same emerald green eyes.

"Oh, right. You look a lot like her. Or she looks like you", Piper said stuttering.

Diane laughed. "I've heard that a lot."

"Yeah, but Alex isn't that bad. We had a little rocky start, but everything is fine now", Piper said smiling remembering Alex when they first met. It felt that it was a long time ago when in reality it had only been like four days?

"That's good. I know that she can be a bitch if she wants to. Good to know that she's treating you well", Diane said smiling.

Piper was amazed. Diane looked very nice and motherly. The kind of mother that Piper always hoped.

"But I should go now, it was a pleasure meeting you Piper. I'm sure we are going to see others quite a lot", Diane said.

"It was nice to meet you too. See you around", Piper said smiling as they left to different directions.

* * *

Alex had just pour herself a glass of wine and settled on the couch with book in her hands when she heard someone coming in. What the fuck? Nicky had the keys, but she usually didn't come without notice.

"Alex?"

Alex relaxed as she heard her mother's voice. She had forgotten her mother's promise to come for a visit.

"Hey mom", Alex answered as she got up.

"Ah, I see. Starting already without me", Diane laughed as she came to living room and saw the wineglass.

"Sorry, didn't know you were coming", Alex said chuckling as she went to pour a glass for her mother too.

She came back and gave the glass to Diane.

Diane gulped the wine. "So, how was the work today?"

"It was okay", Alex answered.

"Nothing special?" Her mother pried raising her eyebrows.

Alex looked at her mother suspiciously. "Well, my partner and I probably caught the robber. The results are coming tomorrow. So, if that counts special."

"Ahh", Diane smiled and drank her wine a little. "I went to the station, I didn't realize that you had gone home already. So, I asked about you and the nice girl told me that you had gone to home already."

"And?" Alex was confused about where this was heading.

"She introduced herself and turned out that she was your partner", Diane said smiling mischievously.

"No. I know what you are thinking and no", Alex said, quickly realizing where this conversation was heading.

"Why not? You haven't had a girlfriend like forever. And she is cute", Diane whined.

"Mom. She is my partner. Who I need to be working with. She is not going to be my girlfriend", Alex told her mother as clearly as possible.

"Your loss", Diane said. She would love to Alex have somebody who could look out for her. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

Alex just shook her head and walked into kitchen behind her mother.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think and want to read on the next chapters. I'm trying to update once a day or two :)**

 **-Iina**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alex!"

Why someone was shouting?

"Alex, wake the fuck up!" The voice said sounding annoyed.

"What?" Alex said, keeping her eyes still closed.

"If you are going to let me sleep in your bed you should probably take your alarm with you, so it would wake you up instead of me", Her mother said taking a pillow and throwing it at Alex.

"Sorry", Alex said chuckling. Her mother hated when something woke her up.

Diane just crossed her arms and stared Alex annoyed.

"Just go back to sleep. I'm going to work", Alex told her mother as she rose up from the couch and stretched her arms.

Diane just went back at Alex's bedroom mumbling something that sounded like: "Fucking polices and their early wake-ups."

Alex just chuckled as she went to shower.

* * *

"I don't like him", Piper whined on her phone as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"He's a good guy", Polly said on the other end.

"I'm sure he is, but he's so boring I almost fell asleep on the date"

"Don't be so dramatic", Polly said, and Piper could almost see her rolling her eyes.

"Look Polly, at some point at life I probably want what you have but I'm only 24. I haven't even lived, so I don't want to be stuck with marriage and kids", Piper explained tiredly. They had been throught this conversation too many times.

"Fine", Polly huffed. "But you are still coming with us. At 6pm"

Piper groaned but agreed to come. Thought Polly didn't give her a choice.

Piper glanced at her clock. It was already half past seven. She had time, so she decided to go walking for work.

* * *

"Thank you for your time", Alex said as she hung up her phone.

"What was that about", Piper asked as she came to Alex's office.

"I just called Ethan's friends", Alex explained as she wrote something on a paper.

"At 8am? They were probably happy", Piper laughed.

"Well, at mornings it's easy to hear if they are lying because they aren't prepared", Alex told Piper smiling.

"That's pretty genius actually", Piper said.

"Genius is my second name", Alex said smirking.

"I'm sure it is", Piper laughed and walked behind Alex's desk. "So, what did you find out?"

Alex showed Piper the notes she had taken.

Piper read them and furrowed. "Everyone says that Ethan was there at the time of robbery."

"Exactly", Alex said smiling.

"Why are you smiling. Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Look at their answers. I wrote down _exactly_ what they said", Alex explained.

Piper read the notes again. "Wait... they answered exactly the same things."

"Yeah, like they would have memorized it." Alex said, pleased that Piper was smart and Alex didn't need to always explain everything.

"Is it possible to get access to the bar's security camera tapes?" Piper asked.

"We are police officers", Alex smirked. "We can have an access almost everywhere." Alex rose up and put her leather jacket on. "Let's go kid."

Piper got up too and they walked to the car together.

"I walked into your mother yesterday", Piper said after a while.

"Oh yeah, she mentioned it", Alex said hoping that her mother hadn't said anything too embarrassing.

"She seemed nice. Do you see her often?" Piper asked curiously.

"Yeah. When I was younger we didn't really have much money, so she needed to work three or four jobs. Because of them, we didn't see others very often so, now when I'm older and have a well payed job, I can send money to her. Now she needs to work only one job and we can see others more often", Alex told Piper. When she was younger, she had been ashamed about the lack of money, but nowadays she was just grateful and admired her mother for working so hard that Alex would have a good life.

"That's incredible", Piper said, amazed how good Alex could be to the ones she cared about.

"We are here", Alex said as she parked the car.

"Is it even open?" Piper asked looking suspiciously the building.

"I think it is", Alex said and tried the door. It opened. "Yup, it's open."

They walked inside and watched around. The place looked empty. There was only one customer drinking beer. There weren't any windows and the lighting was dim.

"Can I help you?" The bartender asked sounding bored.

Alex showed her badge. "Alex Vause from the NYPD. Is the boss here?"

"Yeah, he is", the man said looking scared. "I can take you to him?"

Alex nodded and they followed the man to the hallway.

He stopped and motioned the door. "He's there."

"Thank you", Alex nodded and the man left.

Alex knocked the door.

"Come in."

Alex and Piper stepped in and the man behind his desk looked up surprised.

"Hello, I'm Alex Vause from the NYPD and this is my partner Piper Chapman", Alex introduced.

"I'm Raphael, the bar's boss. Do we have some problem?" The man asked concerned.

"Oh no. We are investigating this case and we need to check the suspect's alibi. Do you have the security camera tapes?" Alex asked.

Piper was happy with Alex doing all the talking. She loved watching Alex working and talking to people. Maybe one day Piper would have the same confidence and authority.

"Sure, I can show them to you. Follow me."

They followed the man and stepped into some room. There were screens and computers in the room.

"What day and time?" Raphael asked as he sat down in front of one of the computers.

Alex was quiet. What day was it again? Shit this was embarrassing.

Piper watched as Alex went quiet. Didn't she remember?

Alex glanced Piper pleading.

"4th of May around 10-11pm", Piper answered quickly to Raphael.

Alex sent Piper a thankful look.

"Okay, here. Please take your time", Raphael said as he rose up.

Alex sat down and Piper took another chair and brought it next to Alex.

They watched the tapes trying to find Ethan.

"There he is", Piper said pointing at the screen where Ethan was with his friends.

"It's only a little past 10pm", Alex observed.

They noticed that Ethan left when the clock was 10.41pm.

"His friends said that they were all there up to midnight", Alex said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, Ethan wasn't", Piper said.

"So, he doesn't have an alibi. Why did he lie? He's almost screaming guilty", Alex said.

"Thank you, we are done here", Alex said as she rose up.

"Glad that I was able to help", Raphael said smiling.

* * *

When they were back at Alex's office, Alex noticed that she had gotten a package. She opened it and realized that it was the lab results.

"The results came", Alex said to Piper.

They went behind Alex's desk and read the results.

It had been a blood, but the sample was so damaged that it couldn't find the DNA. They however found out the blood group. It was B+.

"We can just check-", Alex started.

"On it", Piper said as she was already reading the files.

Alex chuckled.

Almost immediately Piper smiled. "Ethan's blood group is B+", she quickly read the cleaner's files too. "James has O-", Piper said smiling widely.

"Looks like we catch the robber, nice work", Alex said as she rose up again. "Let's go, we have a guy waiting for arresting."

* * *

After the arrest Piper and Alex were at Alex's office. They were writing a report for Caputo.

"Chapman! I heard you solved your first case", Nicky barked in Alex's office.

The police station was like a high school. Everyone knew about everything.

Piper laughed. "I didn't do it alone."

"Yeah Nicky, you are hurting my feelings", Alex said in mock hurt.

"Oh c'moon. You are always praised from your work. For once there is a possibility praise someone else and I'm going to use it", Nicky said laughing. "So, we are going to a bar with Lorna. You can come along to celebrate your first case together or something", Nicky continued.

"Nicky..." Alex started dramatically. "It isn't a date if you invite us along."

"Oh fuck you Vause", Nicky said as she showed her middle finger. "5pm, see you there."

Piper and Alex just laughed as Nicky left.

"So, are you coming?", Alex asked.

"Sure, why not", Piper said smiling.

They finished their work and realized that it was 4pm already.

"We can go home now because, there isn't anything to do anymore. I'll text you the bar's address", Alex told Piper.

"Sure", Piper responded. "See you later."

* * *

Piper stood in front of her wardrobe. What should she wear? It wasn't anything formal, but it was kind of special. Or was it? Piper decided to wear tight black jeans and a light blue top. He glanced at the clock and realized that she should be going.

She hopped in the taxi and gave the driver the address Alex had texted her.

When they were there Piper paid the driver and went to the bar. She watched around, trying to find Alex or Nicky.

"CHAPMAN! Over here!"

Piper heard Nicky's shouting and walked over them. Nicky was sitting in a booth with a petite brunette with bright red lipstick. Piper assumed that she was Lorna.

"Hello", Piper said as she sat down next to Lorna.

"Hi, I'm Lorna Morello", the brunette said as she extended her hand.

"Piper Chapman", Piper said as she took Lorna's hand.

"So, you are working with Alex?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah", Piper said smiling. Where was Alex?

"I've heard that Alex likes work alone, how do you come along?" Lorna asked curiously.

"Oh, after the shock that she was going to have a partner we come along just fine", Piper answered.

"That's good. I'm stuck with this one", Lorna said jokingly.

"Hey!" Nicky said in mock hurt.

"Just kidding", Lorna laughed.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, I needed to drop my mom home", Alex said as she sat down next to Nicky.

They laughed and talked about everything. They had fun and Piper was happy being with them.

"PIPER ELIZABETH CHAPMAN!"

All the four of them looked for the direction of the voice.

There stood Polly, hands on her hips, fuming with rage.

Oh fuck, Piper thought. She had completely forgotten the dinner.

"Polly-" Piper started.

"No Piper, you don't get to Polly me", Polly started, and Piper sunk into the booth waiting for the lecture.

"You promised to come, we waited you for an hour. You didn't even answer your phone!" Polly said as she threw her hands on the air. Piper was always like this. Forgetting the things, she wasn't interested in.

"Look, I forgot. We solved a case, so we came to celebrate", Piper said trying to get Polly believe that she didn't do it on purpose.

"Larry was uncomfortable because he felt like a third wheel", Polly continued.

At that Alex and Nicky burst into laughter. They remembered Larry. No wonder that Piper forget to go.

Polly turned Nicky's and Alex's direction. "I swear to God, if either of you urged Piper to skip the dinner..." She threatened.

Alex raised her hands. "We didn't know about the dinner, we promise."

Polly pointed at Piper. "You. You are coming with me. Now. Pete and Larry are waiting for us."

Piper looked mortified. She needed still be with Larry?

Alex and Nicky laughed again. It just was so funny to watch Piper's expressions.

Piper got up and put cash on the table. "Sorry", she managed to say grimacing as Polly dragged her out.

Alex and Nicky told Lorna the Larry story and they all laughed and pictured different scenarios what would happen with Piper and the others.

* * *

Piper and Alex met in the lobby next morning.

"So, how bad it was?" Alex asked.

Piper made a face. "Oh, it was bad. Polly ranted the whole car ride about Larry's feelings and then we went to movies and Larry was just super awkward and boring."

Alex laughed loudly. They went to get coffee and then went to Alex's office. They sat and talked about random things.

There was a knock on the door and someone walked in.

"Hey- You found her!"

The visitor was one and only Carol Chapman.

Alex's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about possibility that Carol would come back. Alex stood up and glanced at Piper who just sat there, looking at her mother disbelieving.

She was there. Piper hadn't seen her mother for years and now she stood there in front of Piper.

"Piper?" Alex asked. She didn't need to witness Piper's breakdown again.

Piper woke up from her trance. Slowly she got up and walked around the desk. Carol rushed to Piper and hugged her. Piper tensed and just stood there.

Alex watched carefully Piper's reaction. She felt the need to punch Carol's face for hurting Piper. Finally Carol let go. "Oh Piper, where have you been."

Piper just stood there. She didn't know if she wanted to talk to her mother. But now she didn't have options. She decided to get over with it.

"Hello mother."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review. I'm sorry, I know it's pretty short. I have a question for you. My time is obviously limited so do you want that I post often and then it always won't be long chapter or do you want that I take my time to write the long chapter and then probably can't update every day? Tell me what you think and ideas are always welcomed. :)**

 **-Iina**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm going to post as often as I can :)**

* * *

 _"Hey- You found her!"_

 _The visitor was one and only Carol Chapman._

 _Alex's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about possibility that Carol would come back. Alex stood up and glanced at Piper who just sat there, looking at her mother disbelieving._

 _She was there. Piper hadn't seen her mother for years and now she stood there in front of Piper._

 _"Piper?" Alex asked. She didn't need to witness Piper's breakdown again._

 _Piper woke up from her trance. Slowly she got up and walked around the desk. Carol rushed to Piper and hugged her. Piper tensed and just stood there._

 _Alex watched carefully Piper's reaction. She felt the need to punch Carol's face for hurting Piper. Finally Carol let go. "Oh Piper, where have you been."_

 _Piper just stood there. She didn't know if she wanted to talk to her mother. But now she didn't have options. She decided to get over with it._

 _"Hello mother."_

* * *

"We are just going to go my office", Piper said to Alex.

"You sure?" Alex still wasn't convinced.

Piper jut nodded reassuringly and led her mother to her office.

"What's this?" Carol asked looking around.

"It's my office. I'm working here and Alex is my partner", Piper said keeping her voice neutral.

"Oh Piper, the police officer is not proper profession for you", Carol said in disapproval.

Piper couldn't believe this. Her mother had tried to find her just, so she could criticize Piper's life and her choices? "Look mom, I don't have time for this shit. Alex told me about you and to be honest I didn't want to see you. But now you are here and if you really don't have anything to say that is not to criticize my life choices, you can leave", Piper said to her mother. She really had hoped that Carol would have changed.

"Piper, I'm only saying what is best for you", Carol tried.

"Like the fuck you are!" Piper shouted becoming angry.

"Language!"

"Only thing you want is something to show off to your yuppie friends. Now when you don't have a rich husband anymore you need the rich and honorable daughter. And I'm not going to be that person anymore. I'm done being something you want me to be. I have finally gotten the job I like and I'm not going to change that just because 'It's not proper for me'. I've always done everything you asked, and it was never enough. So, you need to find something else to show off", Piper ended. It was good to get this out of her chest. She had never had the courage talk to her mother like that when she was still living at home.

"You don't get to speak to me like that", Carol said as she put her hands on her hips.

Piper felt the anger inside her rising. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? I'm going to talk to you however the hell I want", Piper stated as she opened the office's door. "If you aren't ready to talk to me like an actual human being, you can leave."

"We are not done with this", Carol threatened as she walked out.

Piper slammed the door shut as hard as possible. She felt the need to throw and punch everything. Her mother knew how to get on her nerves.

* * *

Alex listened the voices coming out from Piper's office as she paced around her own office. She was ready to barge into the room when she heard Piper screaming something. She controlled herself thinking that Piper should solve this on her own.

After a while Alex heard the door slamming shut. She was tempted to go check on Piper but decided against it. She should maybe let her calm down a little.

"I have job for you"

Alex was interrupted from her thoughts as she heard Caputo's voice.

"Where's your partner?" Caputo asked.

"Oh, she had to deal with something. But tell me, I can share the information with her", Alex assured.

"Okay. We have suspected that one club is selling drugs. We haven't found any proofs, but we know that they sell them. I need you and Chapman to go to the club and try to get the proofs, so we can get them down. Do not do anything, just observe them. They are probably a big organized cartel so it would be dangerous to do something with only two polices", Caputo explained.

"Got it", Alex said. This was going to be interesting.

Caputo left and Alex walked in front of Piper's door. It was now or never. Alex knocked the door and opened it.

She didn't see Piper and started to panic. What if she had gone to running again? She stepped fully in room and watched around. She let out the breath of relief when she saw Piper sitting on the floor. She had her knees brought into her chest and had her eyes closed.

"Stay away. I might just punch you if you come close enough", Piper said without opening her eyes, having a good suspect who might have come in.

Alex noticed that Piper was tensed and her hands were pressed in fists. "I think I can handle it", Alex said smiling a little.

"I'm warning, I don't maybe look like it, but I can punch hard", Piper said warningly.

"Okay", Alex said thinking about what she should do. Piper didn't look like being in very good condition. Then Alex got the idea. "We got the new case. Or it's more like a mission. But we can't go when you're in this condition."

"I'm fine", Piper said as she got up.

"Yeah... You look like you are going to kill someone for even talking to you. The station has a gym. You can go there and you can punch your anger in one of the punchbags instead of humans. Then when you are calm enough, we can go", Alex said.

Piper glared at Alex. "Fine."

Alex showed the gym to Piper. "You can just do something. I'll give you half an hour. Then I'm going to go. If you haven't calmed enough, I will leave you here", Alex said crossing her arms on her chest.

Piper felt like a kid who was lectured for misbehaving. She just checked the clock and nodded. Piper felt kind of bad that Alex needed to be involved in her family drama.

Alex left Piper and went to her office looking information about this club and its owner.

* * *

Alex heard someone coming in and lifted her head from her computer. She smiled as she saw much calmer Piper coming in.

"You okay now?" Alex asked kindly.

"I'm fine. Thanks", Piper said smiling back. She walked next to Alex. "So, what we got?"

"There's this club where they sell drugs. We don't do anything but observe them. Then later we can catch them", Alex explained.

Alex showed a man's picture. "This is Kubra Balik, owner of the club. There is a possibility that he is also the head of drug cartel."

Piper nodded.

"Take your gun and badge for emergencies, but hide them well", Alex advised as she put her gun in her holster and hid it under her shirt.

Piper did the same and put her jacket on.

They went to walk to the car.

"Remember, whatever happens don't tell that you are a cop. If there is a drug cartel, we aren't coming out alive. Use your gun only if somebody is threatening your life. We aren't going to be together because there is possibility that they will recognize me. If they will, they don't realize that you are a cop too."

Piper nodded. She didn't realize that it was so dangerous. They hopped in the Alex's own car, so they didn't raise any doubts.

Alex gave some useful tips and Piper was thankful about that. She had been in police training, but she lacked the experience.

"Just remember that we need to see others the whole time", Alex said as she parked the car.

They walked in and went to buy drinks. They couldn't drink but they needed to look like they were there having fun. They went to sit on different places, but they still saw each other.

After a while Alex noticed Kubra sitting in the couch, glass of something in his hand. Alex met Piper's gaze and pointed Kubra. Piper noticed him and nodded.

They watched Kubra carefully. Soon the man with moustache came to talk to him. The conversation looked heated and finally Kubra looked around and put something on the man's hand.

Alex motioned Piper to stay in her place as she followed the moustache man. Piper lost Alex to the crowd. She couldn't do anything but watch Kubra and wait for Alex to come back.

Soon Piper felt someone standing behind her. She spun around quickly, only finding Alex standing there.

Alex leaned forward so her mouth was close to Piper's ear. "I think they recognized me. Now we are going to pretend that I'm hitting on you and then take you home, so we can leave without raising any suspicions", Alex said.

"Okay", Piper answered.

"Let me buy you a drink", Alex said with flirtatious smirk as she stood straight again.

Piper could just nod. Shit, Alex was good.

Alex and Piper went to buy new drinks and this time they sat down together.

"We are just going to sit here and laugh and soon I'll touch your thigh and then we will leave", Alex explained wanting to be sure that Piper was comfortable with the plan.

Piper just nodded again as she sipped her drink.

They just talked about random things for a while and Alex always said something flirtatious in case that someone was listening. After a while Alex leaned to Piper and put her hand Piper's thigh. "Now we can go", Alex whispered in Piper's ear.

Piper closed her eyes. She hadn't expected this. Sure Alex had told her the plan but she wasn't ready for all the sensations coming up with it. The hand that was stroking Piper's thigh was firm but gentle. It was warm and Piper couldn't help but felt a pang of arousal in her lower abdomen when she heard Alex whispering in her ear.

Piper quickly got up. "Let's go"

At the car Alex told Piper that she had seen the moustache man selling the drugs and they needed to find out who he was.

When they were at the station again Piper went to get her laptop and brought it to Alex's office. It had become a routine. They both opened their computers and started to look for information.

* * *

After an hour work and still nothing about the moustache man, Alex got up. "Shit, I need coffee. You want one too?" Alex asked as she stretched her neck.

Piper looked up from her computer and smiled. "Sure, thanks."

Piper tried to search the man once more. Still nothing.

Alex came back with coffees and Piper also rose from her chair.

"Oh god, I needed this", Piper said as she sipped her coffee.

Piper and Alex were just talking about random things, so their brains could rest a bit. Currently they were talking about Shakespeare and his works. They were both well-read, so it was easy to talk about literature and compare their opinions. Piper leaned against Alex's desk and was laughing at Alex's imitation of Shakespeare as someone barked in.

There stood a young brunette woman, looking between Alex and Piper. "I'm gone for couple of weeks and you are already replacing me with some blonde slut", the woman said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Piper's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Sylvie, what the fuck?" Alex exclaimed.

Sylvie had been her fuck buddy until she had become clingy and possessive. She was bitch to everyone, so Alex ditched her. Sylvie hadn't taken it very lightly and tried to get Alex back. She left to somewhere couple of weeks and Alex hoped that she would have forgotten her already. It wasn't obviously the case.

"Alex, I've missed you", Sylvie said flirtatiously as she stepped closer.

Piper was confused. Was this woman Alex's girlfriend? She seemed like a bitch.

"So?" Alex asked becoming annoyed. She was sure she would apply for a restraining order if Sylvie didn't stop.

"I was wondering, since we haven't seen for a while, that maybe you would like to catch up. Wanna come to my place later?" Sylvie asked hopefully.

Alex stared Sylvie disbelieving. This bitch couldn't take the hint. She didn't even know what she had ever seen in her. "What part of 'I don't want to see you again' you don't understand?" Alex asked as she stared at Sylvie.

Piper just stood there biting her cheek and trying to hold back a smile. Obviously not a girlfriend. Maybe a crazy ex? But she was happy that Sylvie wasn't Alex's girlfriend. She didn't have the patience to deal with that bitch.

Sylvie stood there dumbfounded. She had thought that Alex would want her back after a while. She turned her head to Piper.

"This is your fault, bitch!" Sylvie screamed as she jumped on Piper and punched her in the face. Piper fell back from the surprised and Sylvie landed on top of her. Sylvie was punching again, but Piper got the hold from her arm and punched her back.

Suddenly the weight was gone when Alex pulled Sylvie off. "I swear to god, if you are not going to disappear in this second, I'm going to arrest you", Alex threatened.

Sylvie threw a dirty look in Piper's direction but left the room.

As soon as the door slammed shut Alex rushed to Piper. "Shit, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that she would come", Alex said as she helped Piper to get up.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault", Piper assured.

Alex grabbed Piper's chin gently and tilted her head, so she could study the injury. Piper's jaw was a little swollen and there was forming a bruise already.

"Well, it kind of was. Let me get you the ice", Alex said as she opened one of her drawers.

"Alex, I'm fine. She didn't even punch that hard, I was just caught up in surprise", Piper said as she crashed on the chair.

Alex just took the ice pack and threw it to Piper. "Use it."

"Thanks", Piper said as she put the ice on her jaw.

Nicky barked in smiling widely. "Shit Vause, I saw Sylvie coming out with bleeding nose. What happened?" Nicky quickly took in Piper's condition. "What the fuck happened?"

"Sylvie came here trying to get me in her bed. She accused that I had replaced her with Piper and thought that's the reason I didn't want to be with her, so she attacked to Piper", Alex explained, feeling guilty that she hadn't helped Piper early enough.

"I'm glad I hit her too. I don't know what the hell happened between you two, but she was a major bitch", Piper said from her chair.

"It really was nothing. We used to fuck occasionally, but then she became possessive and jealous and was bitch to everyone, so I ended it", Alex explained.

"Yeah, I don't know what the hell you ever saw in her", Nicky said grimacing.

Piper laughed.

"I'm sorry", Alex said once more.

"Alex. It's fine", Piper said reassuringly.

"Okay. Oh Nicky! I have a favor to ask. Could you find Daya and ask her to come over? We have this guy who is probably part of a drug cartel, but we don't know anything about him", Alex asked.

"Sure thing", Nicky said as she left the room.

"Daya can draw a person with just the description. When the drawing is ready we can look for the man better", Alex explained.

Piper nodded.

* * *

"Wow, this is amazing", Piper said as she studied the picture Daya had drawn. It looked just like the moustache man.

"Yeah, Daya's skills surprise me too every time", Alex said as she put the drawing into computer system.

After a while searching the system found three possibel match.

"It's him", Piper squealed and pointed the screen.

"Finally", Alex said satisfied.

The man's name was Fahri and he had few small crimes in his record. He had been arrested for selling drugs, but they hadn't found any proofs.

"We can arrest him because now we have proofs", Alex said as she got up.

"Shouldn't we tell Caputo first?" Piper asked furrowing her brows.

"He isn't here anymore. He left about half an hour ago", Alex just stated as she hid her holster again.

"Okay", Piper said and hid her holster too.

"Same rules as last time", Alex reminded as they stepped in the club.

They sat in different places and tried to find Kubra or Fahri. Piper found Fahri drinking and tried to find Alex's gaze. It was impossible thought because some man stood in front of Alex. Soon the man moved and Piper realized that he was Kubra. Shit. Had Alex been caught?

* * *

"Hello, Alex", the man's voice said behind Alex.

Alex spun around quickly. There stood Kubra. Fuck.

"Hello?" Alex asked faking ignorant.

"I know who you are, and you know who I am, so what do you say if we go talk to somewhere? Shall we?" Kubra asked. His tone said that Alex didn't have any options. Alex looked around and saw about five men around her. She quickly found Piper's concerned eyes but didn't stay looking at them. Piper was her only hope now.

Alex got up and Kubra extended his hand. "Give me your gun."

"I don't have one", Alex tried.

"Don't lie to me", Kubra said. His voice was dangerously calm.

Alex sighed and gave him her gun. They left walking to the back of the club. Alex just hoped that Piper would be smart enough.

* * *

Piper's eyes widened in horror when she saw Alex giving her gun away. Alex had gotten caught. What she should do? Okay, calm down. Think reasonably. Piper went following them. She couldn't get them out of her sight. At the same time, she took her phone and dialed Nicky's number. Luckily Nicky answered almost immediately.

"What's up blondie?"

"Nicky listen, we are at the club with Alex and she got caught. She gave her gun away. I'm following them and they don't know about me. I need you to send some help because I have no idea how many people is there. I only know that they have at least six men", Piper explained hurriedly.

"Shit. Okay, I'm sending help. Keep following them, don't reveal yourself if it's not necessary", Nicky said as she started to shout instructions.

"Okay, bye", Piper said as she hung up.

They were now at the back of the club. Piper stayed so she always saw them but they didn't saw her. They went to the door and entered the pin code.

Fuck. Piper needed to hurry.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, as always please review. Tell me what would you like to happen, ideas are always welcomed :)**

 **-Iina**


	8. Chapter 8

_Piper's eyes widened in horror when she saw Alex giving her gun away. Alex had gotten caught. What she should do? Okay, calm down. Think reasonably. Piper went following them. She couldn't get them out of her sight. At the same time, she took her phone and dialed Nicky's number. Luckily Nicky answered almost immediately._

 _"What's up blondie?"_

 _"Nicky listen, we are at the club with Alex and she got caught. She gave her gun away. I'm following them and they don't know about me. I need you to send some help because I have no idea how many people is there. I only know that they have at least six men", Piper explained hurriedly._

 _"Shit. Okay, I'm sending help. Keep following them, don't reveal yourself if it's not necessary", Nicky said as she started to shout instructions._

 _"Okay, bye", Piper said as she hung up._

 _They were now at the back of the club. Piper stayed so she always saw them but they didn't saw her. They went to the door and entered the pin code._

 _Fuck. Piper needed to hurry._

* * *

Piper ran quickly to the door and got hold of it before it closed. Piper went inside and saw them going into one of the rooms. They closed the door and one of the Kubra's men stayed outside of the room and watched the door. Shit. She needed to know what was happening on the room. Piper quickly stepped out of the shadows where she was hiding. The man hadn't noticed her, so Piper ran quietly to him and before he could do anything Piper's hand was in front of his mouth and she punched the spot she knew the man would faint.

The man's eyes closed and Piper lowered him to the floor. She pressed her ear to the door so she could listen what was happening.

* * *

"So, I haven't seen you ever here and now you are two times at row?" Kubra said as he sat down on the armchair and motioned Alex to sit in front of him.

"I was clubbing", Alex tried.

"With your gun? Yeah, I don't think so", Kubra said chuckling dangerously.

Alex stayed quiet.

"We are going to get the information out of you. You can just give them or we'll force them out of you", Kubra threatened.

Alex stayed still quiet.

"Fine. Tie her up, I need to take care of something. Fahri and Victor, come with me. We'll come back soon, let's see if she's ready to talk then", Kubra said as he opened the door Alex hadn't even realized that was in the room.

Soon two men lifted her from the chair roughly. They walked Alex into other chair and was tying her up when Alex kicked the other to his jaw. The man swore and punched Alex in the face. The other just tied Alex tightly and got up.

"Bitch", the man whose jaw Alex had kicked, spat on her face.

* * *

Piper quickly counted that there were only two men in the room and this was her best chance. She breathed in deeply and took her gun. Her hands were shaking but she forced them steady. She let her breath out and quickly went into the room.

Alex was tied up to the chair and two men was in front of her. When they heard the door opening they spun around quickly. Before they could take their guns, Piper was already in front of the other and punched him so hard with the gun that he fainted. The man fell into floor and Piper turned to other. He had now his gun out and was pointing Piper with it. He shot but Piper managed to dodge so the bullet hit only her right shoulder. Piper didn't even feel the pain thanks to the adrenaline that was running in her veins. Piper shot the man and he fell into floor. He died. He was the first person, Piper had killed. She was shocked, but she needed to help Alex. The others would come back soon.

"There's a knife in my right boot", Alex said hurriedly. She was concerned about Piper's shoulder, it was bleeding too much.

Piper quickly squatted down and took the knife. She smiled to herself, Alex was genius. First Piper went to cut off the ropes around Alex's wrists, when that was done she moved to her feet.

The door flew open and Kubra ran shouting in with her men. "What the hell is happening?!"

Piper's eyes widened and she gave the knife to Alex. She took her gun and pointed the men with it. She wasn't quick enough because of her shoulder and one of the men was already in front of her and kicked the gun out of her hands. He was trying to kick Piper again but she dodged and jerked his leg. The man lost his balance and fell down. The other man was already coming, ready to attack Piper but Alex had managed to get the ropes completely off and jumped on the man. They were all four fighting on the floor. Kubra just stood there observing the situation. He didn't have a gun so he should get out. Just when he was turning around someone came from behind and cuffed his hands.

Nicky had come with help.

Alex was on top of the man and threw the final punch so he would lose his consciousness.

Piper however couldn't manage as well. Her vision was blurry because of the all lost blood. The man was on top of her and hit her in the face. The weight was lifted and Piper could only see blurry figures before all went black.

"Piper!" Alex shouted as she tried to stop the bleeding. "Someone call the ambulance!" Alex shouted.

"Already outside", Nicky said as she came next to Alex. "Take them all", Nicky instructed the others as she helped Alex to lift Piper and went to carry her on the ambulance.

"Go with Piper, I'm going to check that everything is going well. I'm coming as soon as I can", Nicky said as she turned and went to inside again.

Alex put Piper on the lifter and went inside of the ambulance. She heard the paramedics talking about something and giving instructions to others, but she couldn't register anything. Her head was full of concern and pride. She was concerned about Piper and couldn't think about losing her. They had known others just a little time but Piper was already very important to Alex. She was also very proud of Piper. She had managed to save Alex and she had realized to call backups. Because of Piper, they had been able to arrest them all.

* * *

"Where is she?" Carol Chapman barked into hospital. She had been informed about Piper's condition.

Alex rose up from the chair and went to assure Carol. She didn't need her to cause any scene. "She is in the surgery. She is going to be fine."

Carol looked at Alex for a while until crashed onto chair. Alex went to sit next to Nicky again.

Alex and Piper had come into hospital and Piper was immediately taken to the surgery. Nicky and Lorna had arrived a little later. A while ago a nurse had informed that Piper was going to be fine, but surgery would take some more time. Alex's head was hurting because of the bruise that was forming on corner of her eye.

"Alex!"

Alex lifted her head and saw her mother rushing towards her. Diane immediately grabbed Alex chin and studied the injury.

"Mom, I'm fine. How did you know about this?" Alex asked confused.

"It was all over the news that there had been shooting in the club and then there was ambulances and you weren't anywhere in sight! Then I went to station and they said that you were in the hospital!" Diane explained, relieved that Alex didn't have any other injuries. "Shit, I was so scared that something bad happened to you", Diane continued.

"Mom. I'm fine", Alex said reassuringly as she took her mother's hands in her owns.

"Okay. Then why are you all here?" Diane asked confused.

Alex sighed. "It's Piper."

"What happened?"

"We were at the club, arresting this man and they recognized me so they took me and Piper came to save me and they shot her", Alex said feeling guilty that she hadn't been more careful.

"She came to save you?" Carol exclaimed. "I swear to good if she doesn't make it, I'm accusing you."

Diane furrowed her brows. Who was this woman? Was this Piper's mother? Well was who she was but she wouldn't be accusing her daughter. "Look, I don't know who you are, but this was not Alex's fault. They are partners, they do crazy things in order to save others. You just need to learn that this is part of the job", Diane said as she stood straight, looking fiercely in Carol's eyes daring her to say something back.

"I said her that this job was not proper for her", Carol mumbled.

"It isn't your decision to make!" Diane exclaimed. "Do I like that there is the possibility that Alex will get hurt every day? Of course not! But it was her decision to be a cop, so I'm respecting it. You should learn to do the same", Diane continued her heated speech.

It became quiet in the waiting room.

"It's good do see you Diane", Nicky finally said smiling, breaking the tension.

Diane turned her head to Nicky. "You too Nicky, I'm glad that you are okay", she said smiling as she went to hug Nicky. She had always liked Nicky and treats her like a family.

Diane sat down too and they waited in the silence.

After about half an hour the nurse came. "The surgery went well. You can see her now, she is sleeping", the nurse said kindly. She told where to find Piper and they all went to watch her.

They stepped into Piper's room. She was sleeping in the hospital bed. Piper's face was swollen and bruised because of the punches. There was a bandage on her right shoulder and Alex couldn't help but admired how Piper kept fighting even when she had been shot. She was strong.

"Oh Piper", Carol sighed as she took in Piper's state.

Alex sat down in the chair next to Piper's bed and everyone else sat too.

They were all mainly quiet as they waited for Piper to wake up.

* * *

Piper tried to open her eyes but shut them quickly because it was so bright. Where was she? She groaned because of the pain. Everything hurt.

"Piper?"

She knew that voice. That was Alex. Wait. She remembered. Was Alex okay? She quickly opened her eyes again and tried to get used to the brightness. Soon she was able to look at Alex. Piper sighed from relief as she saw only a bruise in her face. Piper shut her eyes again. Then something popped in her mind.

"Please tell me we got them", Piper said, her voice hoarse from the lack of use.

Alex laughed. "We got them kid."

Diane watched her daughter and Piper curiously. There was something between them. Something that they hadn't noticed even themselves. Diane smiled satisfied.

"Thank god", Piper said smiling. They had gotten them.

"You did good job Chapman", Nicky praised.

"Yeah, I should probably thank you for saving me. I'm sorry. Again.", Alex laughed a little.

Diane furrowed her brows. Again?

Nicky noticed Diane's confused gaze and explained. "You remember Sylvie? Yeah, she came back crazier than usually and attacked Piper", Nicky told laughing.

"Oh shit", Diane said mortified.

"Don't worry, she hit her back"

"Thank god, she was always such a bitch", Diane said.

Piper and Nicky laughed at that.

Piper finally looked everyone in the room. There was Alex of course, then Nicky and Lorna and Diane. Then she saw her mother with unreadable expression on her voice. What she was doing here? Was she concerned or just bitching about how she told her so.

The others went to get something to eat and coffee but Alex stayed.

"So, what did I miss?" Piper asked as they were alone.

"You missed how Nicky brought her army and arrested them all. It was good idea to call them. Also you missed how my mother lectured your mother about respecting decisions", Alex chuckled.

"Oh man, I would have wanted to hear that", Piper said laughing.

"Thank you, for saving me", Alex said sincerely.

"I'm your partner. It's my job to save your ass when you get trouble", Piper said smiling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bruise. I'm sorry thought, I should have been more careful", Alex said apologetically.

"Alex, it's fine", Piper reassured.

"You got shot", Alex said furrowing her brows.

"It could have been you too", Piper said. Why Alex was making this so big deal?

"And it should have been", Alex said as she stood up.

"Alex", Piper started. "You got caught. It happens. I got shot. It happens. We got them arrested, you should be pleased. Think about everything what could have gone wrong. You should be pleased that we got out with as little injuries as bruises and this gunshot wound that didn't even damaged anything", Piper continued trying to get Alex realize that it wasn't her fault.

Alex thought about it for a while. "Okay, you are right", Alex finally said as she sat again. "Okay, tell me what happened."

"I just followed you and called Nicky quickly explaining the situation. When you went through the pin code door, I slipped in and hid in the shadows. There was this man in front of the door, but I got him unconscious. Then I listened what happened in the room and when I realized that there were only two men I came in." Piper said.

"You did good. It was good that you realized to call Nicky", Alex said.

Something came into Piper's mind. "The man I... I killed, do I get something from it?"

"Of course not. It was self-defense", Alex assured.

"Okay"

The others came back and they ate as they talked about random things. Soon the visiting hours were over and they needed to leave. Piper had to stay in the hospital until tomorrow but she could leave then. When they were all leaving Carol stayed behind. She wanted to talk to Piper.

"Hey", Carol said as they were alone.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry", Carol said finally.

Piper stayed silent, urging her to continue.

"I thought about what you said and you were right. I've never really listened what you wanted and just asking you to do things that would make our family good. And I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that I'm trying to change. I would you to spend time with me so I could get to know you, the real you. I'm not going to lie. I'm probably always going to do something wrong, but I would like to try. Try to be the mother you never had because I've realized now that I want to be with you, be there when you achieve something or when you find that man who you want to spend the rest of your life with", Carol said sounding sincere.

Tears was forming in Piper's eyes. "Mom. I would love to spend time with you if you really want to change", Piper said smiling.

Carol smiled back. It was probably first time when Piper saw a genuine smile on her mother's face.

"Call me?" Carol asked.

"I'll call", Piper said.

Then her mother left and Piper felt happy. She hoped that her mother would change. It would be good to have a mother in her life again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please review and ideas are always welcomed :) Thanks for all the reviews and ideas.**

 **-Iina**


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell were you thinking?" Caputo asked angrily. "Go there to arrest a man who works for a drug cartel? Without any help?" Caputo continued as he paced around Alex's office.

"I had help. Piper was there", Alex said defensively.

Caputo glared at Alex. "Let this be the last time you pull up something like this. I'm forgiving you only because you got them, and you got out with little injuries. But I sure as hell hope that you have apologized Piper for your stupidity."

Alex raised her hands. "I have. Don't worry, won't happen again", Alex said.

Caputo glared Alex for a while until he left. Alex continued writing her report before she would go pick Piper up from the hospital.

* * *

Piper was given an arm sling and two weeks sick leave. Piper needed to go to physiotherapist at least twice a week, so the shoulder would heal properly.

Piper was reading when Alex came in. "Ready to go?"

Piper got up. "Yes, I was bored to death", Piper said dramatically.

"Didn't Polly come?" Alex asked. Polly wasn't able to come yesterday but she said that she would come today.

"Oh, yeah she came. With Larry", Piper said making a face.

Alex laughed out loud. "Why Polly is trying to get you together?"

"She thinks that Larry is perfect guy who I can settle down with. But I don't want to settle down just yet. And even if I would, it wouldn't be with Larry. I would die to boredom before I'm thirty-five."

Alex laughed again. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a bit overdramatic?"

Piper just rolled her eyes and they walked to Alex car.

* * *

During the first week of Piper's sick leave, Alex visited Piper almost every day. She filled Piper about the tasks Caputo had given to her. She had gotten mainly paperwork and boring little cases as a punishment. Then they played card and watched random movies.

Her mother also came visiting couple of times. They talked about Piper's job and life. Carol seemed to finally coming around. She accepted Piper's chooses and apologized her behavior. Polly visited too couple of times. This time she luckily didn't bring Larry.

After a week, Piper had gotten the arm sling off and her arm didn't hurt almost at all. Piper was sick of just lying in bed and reading or watching movies. She checked the clock. It was only nine at the morning. Her physiotherapy would start at 11am. She decided to go running. Piper would go to work after a week, she should start training so she would be in good shape when she goes back. Piper changed her running clothes and left.

After two weeks, Piper's shoulder had fully healed and she was in good shape again thanks to running and other training.

* * *

Piper woke up smiling. This was the day she could go back work. Piper happily went into shower and then ate breakfast.

"Ah, look who came back to among to living", Alex said as she saw Piper coming in.

"It's so good to be here again", Piper said smiling widely.

"It was just two weeks", Alex laughed about Piper's enthusiasm.

"It felt like two months", Piper stated pouting.

Alex chuckled. "Drama queen", she mumbled smiling.

Piper just rolled her eyes and went behind Alex's desk. "What are you working on?"

"Nothing interesting. Just writing a warning to this guy who drove speeding", Alex said.

Someone came in and they both turned their heads. There was Caputo smiling. "Nice to see that you are alright", Caputo said to Piper.

"Thanks, it's good to be back", Piper answered smiling.

"Good, now when you are back I got a job for you", Caputo said.

"Thank god", Alex said under her breath. She was so over with the boring tasks.

"I need you to go to this art exhibition. Woman who organizes this, has probably stolen or bought falsified paintings. So, your job is to go there as a married couple. It raises less suspicions. Then you observe the paintings and try to find out if they are stolen. The organizer's name is Natalie Figueroa", Capute explained as she show them the woman's picture.

Piper and Alex nodded. This was going to be fun.

"You need fake identities, so come up with something. Do some research, because you need to be passionate about art. The exhibition starts at 6pm", Caputo instructed and left.

Piper and Alex talked about their new identities and their 'marriage'. When they had discussed about them they went to search information about Natalie and art. They needed to be prepared.

At five they both decided to go home to change clothes.

They agreed that Alex would come to pick Piper up at quarter to six.

* * *

Alex drove home and as she was opening her door she heard that somebody was inside. She opened the door quietly and took her gun. She went to kitchen where the sounds were coming from. She stepped into kitchen and saw her mother unloading the dishwasher.

"Jesus mom", Alex exclaimed.

Diane jumped, she hadn't heard Alex coming in. Then she saw the gun on Alex's hands and she chuckled.

"You could have warned that you were coming. I thought that somebody had broken in", Alex said glaring at her mother.

Diane just laughed. "I thought that I would surprise you. Do you want to order something to eat?" Diane asked. She hadn't saw her daughter after the hospital.

"Actually, Piper and I need to go to this art exhibition. Work stuff. But when I get out of there we can eat something if that's okay with you?" Alex said. She would have really liked to spend time with her mother again.

"Ah, Piper is back at the work? Good to know she is well again. And sure, that sounds good. Please invite Piper too, I would love to catch up with her", Diane said excitedly.

"Yeah, she came back today actually. And I'll invite her", Alex said. She was pleased that her mother and Piper got along. "There's something in fridge, you can just eat whatever you find. It probably is over eight before we get out of there. But I'm going to get ready now, I need to leave soon", Alex said as she was already walking into bathroom.

* * *

Alex knocked on Piper's door.

"It's open!"

Alex stepped into Piper's apartment.

"I'm almost ready", Piper shouted from the bathroom where she was doing her make up.

Alex chuckled and sat down on to couch. Soon Piper came into living room and Alex stood up. Alex took in Piper's appearance. Piper had a light blue dress that ended to her knees. The dress heightened Piper's blue eyes and her hair was hanging loosely with soft curls. Her makeup was a little stronger than usually, but it suited her. Piper was beautiful.

Piper admired Alex too. Her tight, black dress ended in her mid thighs and hugged her curves perfectly. Her black heels brought couple of inches more to her height. Alex hair was also hanging loosely with light curls. Her trademark eyeliner was perfectly in place and she had bright red lipstick. Piper smiled, she sure as hell wouldn't be complaining about pretending to be Alex's wife.

"Hey", Alex said finally.

"Hi", Piper responded smiling.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, I just go get the ring", Piper said as she went to her bedroom.

Piper came back with beautiful ring with a little diamond in her ring finger.

They drove in comfortable silence until Alex remembered something. "My mother came to visit, we are just going to order something after exhibition. Wanna come along?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose", Piper said.

"You wouldn't be imposing, my mom asked me to invite you herself. She likes you", Alex said smiling.

Piper smiled. She liked Diane too. "Okay, I'll come."

"Good", Alex said smiling. She was looking forward to spending time with her mother and Piper.

Soon Alex had parked the car and they stepped into the art gallery. They were walking around and observed the paintings trying to get any hints about them being counterfeit. Soon Piper pointed one of the paintings. "I'm pretty sure that painting was on the list of stolen paintings", Piper whispered in Alex's ear.

"We should go watch it closer", Alex said as she brought her arm around Piper's waist. If that was a stolen painting, someone would probably keep a close eye on it. They couldn't reveal themselves yet.

They went to watch it closer.

"I'm sure that this is 'The Ocean'", Piper said furrowing her brows.

"Somebody knows the art", a voice said behind them.

They turned around and there stood Natalie.

"It isn't very known painting", she continued.

Yup, it definitely was the stolen painting.

"I'm interested in art", Piper said smiling, playing her part.

"I'm Natalie Figueroa, the organizer of this exhibition", Natalie said extending her hand.

"My name is Kate Wilson and this is my wife, Lucy", Piper introduced as she shook Natalie's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you", Alex said as she shook Natalie's hand too.

"So, are you both interested in art?"

"Yes, I'm an art importer", Alex said as she fixed her glasses smiling.

"Ah, it's always pleasure to meet professionals", Natalie said smiling. "How long have you been married?"

Fuck. They hadn't thought about that.

"Almost two years now", Alex said quickly planting a light kiss on Piper's cheek.

"Congratulations", Natalie said.

"So, where do you get all these paintings?" Piper asked curiously.

"I'm buying or renting them from art selling companies or private sellers", Natalie responded.

"Where did you find this one? I think that I haven't seen it before", Alex asked.

"This one I actually bought directly from the man who painted it", Natalie said smiling.

Okay, she was definitely lying.

"It's beautiful", Alex said. She didn't want to arrest her just yet. They should find more proofs.

"We should probably continue our tour. It was a pleasure meeting you", Alex said smiling.

"You too, we might see others again during the evening", Natalie said smiling and left.

After a while they had seen couple of paintings that were stolen and couple of what was maybe falsified. Because they really weren't experts they couldn't be sure.

They were ready to go to arrest Natalie when a man came to them. He checked Piper out shamelessly with hungry expression on his face.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a pretty woman who is interested in art", he said to Piper.

Alex became annoyed. Didn't he saw that they were a couple? Or pretending to be one. Alex quickly glanced at Piper and noticed that she smiled him politely, but looked annoyed.

"My name is Chad", the man said.

"Kate", Piper said shortly.

"And who is this?" Chad asked as she checked out Alex too.

Alex's blood started to boil. Was this man serious? "Lucy. Her wife", Alex said looking fiercely at the man eyes.

"Ahh, lesbians. Care to join to my company later? I could handle both of you", Chad smirked.

"No", Alex said becoming angry.

"I could show you what you are missing", he said raising his eyebrows suggestively at Piper.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her. She is mine. And I'm the one whose name she is going to be screaming, not your desperate ass", Alex said possessively as she wrapped her arms around Piper's waist.

Piper's eyes widened when she heard Alex's words. She was at least serious about the whole marriage thing.

The man finally realized that either of them wasn't interested so he just shrugged and left.

"Dick", Alex mumbled angrily. "Sorry", She said as she unwrapped her arms.

Piper kind of missed the feeling of Alex's arms around her.

"It's fine. Let's just go and find Natalie", Piper said smiling.

They walked around the gallery and tried to find Natalie. Finally they found her talking to an old couple.

"Excuse me, could we borrow Natalie for a while?" Alex said politely.

Natalie excused herself and came to Piper and Alex.

"Lucy, Kate", Natalie nodded, remembering them.

"Okay Natalie", Alex started quietly. "We are going to arrest you because of the stolen and maybe falsified paintings. You can just quietly come with us, or do you want to make a scene?" Alex continued.

Natalie's eyes widened. "You can't do that."

"Oh, I can", Alex said smirking as she showed her badge.

Natalie sighed and glared at Alex and Piper angrily.

"Fine, let's go", she said finally.

"Wise choice", Alex said as she started to guide Natalie out.

* * *

Alex and Piper were driving to Alex's place. They had taken Natalie to station and the clock was a little past eight. They decided to go to get Chinese, so they wouldn't need to order.

They drove in comfortable silence until Alex parked the car.

They went in stepped into elevator. "You sure that it isn't too late for dinner", Piper asked concerned.

"I'm sure", Alex smiled.

Alex opened the door and Diane almost ran to the hallway. "Finally you are here! I almost died to hunger", she exclaimed.

"You are almost as overdramatic as Piper", Alex said chuckling. "But, we already bought the food, so we don't have to order and wait."

"Thank god", Diane said smiling. Then she took in their clothing. "You look beautiful", she said smiling.

"Thanks", Piper and Alex said in unison.

Then Diane noticed Piper's ring and furrowed. Was she married? Man, she would have been so perfect to Alex. "I didn't realize that you were married", Diane said.

Piper was confused for a while until she remembered the ring and she and Alex burst into laughter.

"Oh yeah, I was married, for about two hours", Piper laughed.

Diane was confused. "What did I miss?"

"Mom, this is my wife Kate", Alex stated, holding back laughter when she saw her mother's expression.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on. I'm too hungry for even trying to think, tell me please what the hell is this", Diane said her eyes wide.

"The art exhibition. We needed to go there as a married couple so we didn't raise any suspicions", Alex said chuckling.

"Oh, that was probably fun", Diane laughed.

"Yeah. I'm going to change my clothes. You want something comfortable too Piper?" Alex asked as she started to walk into her room.

"Sure, thanks", Piper said as she took her heels off.

She took in Alex's apartment. It wasn't very big, but it looked like Alex. There were two big bookcases full of books. She had TV and comfy looking couch and armchair.

Piper went to kitchen to help Diane to put the food on plates.

"I think I never had the chance to thank you properly", Diane said after a while.

"About what?" Piper asked confused.

"About saving Alex", she said as she looked at Piper's eyes.

"She would have done the same", Piper smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm still thankful", Diane said smiling.

After a while Alex came to kitchen. "You can change in my room, there are clothes on my bed. They are probably too big for you but..." Alex ended a little unsure what to say.

Piper smiled. "Thanks.

Then she left and Alex was alone with her mother. Alex prepared herself to interrogation.

"Please tell me you kissed her", Diane said excitedly.

"No mom, we did not kiss", Alex said as she glared at her mother.

"Pussy", her mother mumbled. "Then what did you do that you looked like a married couple?"

"Nothing much. I hold my hands around her waist couple of times", Alex said blushing slightly and fixing her glasses.

"Aww, that's cute", Diane said smiling.

"Mom, there is nothing between me and Piper", Alex said as she went to living room with food.

Diane smiled to herself. "Yet."

She followed her daughter to living room and jumped quickly to the armchair that Alex and Piper needed to be on the couch.

Alex glared at her mother, knowing what she was doing.

Soon Piper came into living room. She had Alex's sweatpants and T-shirt. She had washed her makeup off and tied her hair on messy ponytail. Alex couldn't help but noticed how beautiful and young Piper looked like that.

Piper hopped on the couch next to Alex. They picked a random movie with good ratings and started to eat. They talked and laughed as they watched the movie.

After about an hour of the movie Diane turned to watch Piper and Alex. They were both fast asleep and Piper had her head on Alex's shoulder. Diane smiled, they looked so cute together. She didn't wake them up. She just shut the TV and spread a blanket over them.

She went to Alex's bedroom and went to sleep. She was sure that Alex and Piper would get together at some point.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I tried to write Piper and Alex pretending to be a married couple. It was a little hard to come up with fitting case and all that. I don't know was that what you hoped, but I tried :) Please review and send ideas, I'll try to write about them if they are fitting.**

 **-Iina**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I'm sorry that you had to wait the chapter so long. I'm very thankful for the ideas. Hope that you like it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Fucking piece of shit", Diane mumbled angrily as the alarm once again woke her up. She really should remember to take that to living room if she is sleeping in Alex's room.

She went to wake Alex up and stopped immediately as she saw who was sleeping in Alex's arms. She hadn't even remembered that Piper spent the night. They had switched in more comfortable position during the night and Alex was laying in her back and her arms were around Piper. Piper was laying in her stomach, half on Alex. She had wrapped her arms and legs around Alex and her head rested comfortably on Alex's chest.

Diane quickly snapped a picture for teasing Alex later. Then she carefully shook Alex's shoulder. "Alex, wake up."

Alex slowly started to wake up. Finally she felt the weight on her and panicked. Her eyes shot open and she took in her surroundings. She calmed when she saw the blonde head on her chest and her mom smirking to her. "What time is it?"

"It's seven"

"Shit", Alex said as she tried to get up. Piper however didn't allow it and squeezed Alex tightly.

Diane was holding back laughter. They were acting like a couple. "I hope you had a pleasant night", she said snickering.

Alex glared at her mother. She was enjoying this too much. "Piper", Alex said as she tried to wake Piper.

Piper just mumbled something.

"Piper. We are going to be late for work", Alex said as she shook Piper.

Piper woke up and it took her for a while to place where she was. She unwillingly unwrapped her arms and legs around Alex. She tried to turn to her back and stretch her limbs, but the couch was too narrow, so she fell to the floor.

"Ow!" Piper complained as she was laying on the floor. "Whose idea was to sleep in very narrow couch?"

"It isn't that narrow, it's just directed to one person", Alex said chuckling.

Piper realized that she had to sleep almost on top of Alex in order to fit onto couch. Then she remembered how she had woken up. Her head on Alex's chest and arms and legs tangled on Alex. Piper just groaned as she sat up.

"We need to leave if we are going to make it to work on time", Alex said as she rose up. "I'm assuming that you want to go home change clothes?"

"Yeah", Piper said as she stood up and stretched.

Alex eyes wandered to exposed skin that was showing when Piper's shirt rose up. Then she quickly adverted her eyes and blushed when she realized that her mother was still closely watching them.

Diane just chuckled. "I'm going back to sleep", she said as she went back to Alex's room.

* * *

Piper and Alex didn't talk about the night, but they both realized that there was probably something more going on than just a friendship. They didn't want to ruin their friendship in case that the other didn't feel the same. So, they kept their thoughts to themselves.

They went to Alex's office to write the report they didn't do yesterday. When Alex opened the computer, Caputo came in.

"Nice work girls. The professionals went to look at the paintings and there was couple of stolen and few falsified paintings", Caputo praised smiling.

"It went smoothly", Alex said as she started to type the report.

"God job", Caputo said as he left.

"I'll go get coffee", Piper said. She needed coffee.

"Okay, thanks", Alex said.

When Piper was walking to the break room to get coffee, an old man stopped her.

"Hey", the man said.

Piper watched the man suspiciously. His grey hair looked like he hadn't washed them like ever. He was obviously a police officer because of his clothes, gun and badge. But he was so old. Shouldn't he be retired?

"Hi?" Piper answered.

"I think we haven't met yet. I'm officer Healy. You are Vause's partner?"

"Yes, I am", Piper answered. Why he looked at her like that? And why did he say it like it would be a bad thing to be Alex's partner. And who the hell wants to be called by his last name?

"I need to talk you about something. Could you maybe come to my office?"

Piper really didn't want to go but followed him when he left walking to his office without waiting Piper's response.

As Piper stepped into Healy's office. She watched around. It was quite small office. Smaller than Alex's. So, Healy obviously wasn't as respected as Alex was. Piper was proud that she got paired with so respected police.

"Please sit down", Healy said as he went behind his desk and sat down.

Piper sat too. "What?"

"Did you know that Alex is gay"? Healy asked seriously.

What the fuck? Is this man homophobic? "Yeah, she really doesn't try to hide it", Piper said furrowing her brows.

"And you are okay with it?" Healy asked surprised.

Piper started to become angry. "Look. I don't know what kind of homophobic you are but if you think that Alex's sexuality disturbs me, you are wrong."

"She turns people gay! Pretty girl like you shouldn't be in her company", Healy said sighing.

Piper leaned forward. "Oh? And I should be in your company?"

"Well-"

"Listen Healy. I think that you are just jealous that Alex is in more respected position than you. And you don't have to worry about Alex turning me gay, because I already was a half way there anyway", Piper said as she stood up and left. He had some real problems.

Piper went to take the coffees and went back to Alex's office.

"Wow, that took pretty long", Alex said as she glanced up from her computer.

"I was stuck with this conversation about you turning me gay", Piper said still annoyed as she gave Alex her coffee.

Alex's eyes shot up again. "Healy?"

"Yup. Like seriously, what is his problem?"

Alex stood up angrily. "I'm going to kill that fucking pig."

Piper put her hands on Alex's shoulders and kept her from leaving. "He isn't worth it. I got the picture that he is just envious of your position and a big homophobic."

Alex calmed and smiled a little. "At least you figured him out correctly. He thinks that he should be in the most respected position because he's the oldest. And yes, he has always hated me because I'm gay. Nicky too, but especially me because he thinks that I stole his position."

* * *

Couple of days went by and nothing big happened. There wasn't any interesting cases and Piper and Alex mainly just did paperwork.

Polly had arranged another date to Larry and Piper. Piper considered that she wouldn't go at all, but then decided against it. She wasn't _that_ cruel.

Alex had fun with listening to Piper complain about Polly and Larry.

"I don't know what I could come up with this time, so I can leave early", Piper complained. Then her eyes met Alex's. She had an idea. She smiled sweetly.

"Oh no. I know that look, you got some idea which is only brilliant in your opinion", Alex laughed.

"You could come a little later and save me", Piper said.

"Nope. I'm not going to involve in your relationship dramas", Alex said.

"Please?" Piper said pleadingly.

Alex tried to say no. She tried. But she just couldn't resist Piper's puppy eyes. "Fine. But what I'm supposed to say?"

"You will come up with something", Piper said smiling widely. "Come to Red's café around quarter past four?"

"What the fuck? Why your date is in café?" Alex laughed.

"Well, it's more 'friendly' than a restaurant", Piper said grimacing.

Alex just laughed. She glanced the clock it was already past three. "You should maybe leave already, so you can get ready for your date."

"I swear to god, if you won't come, I'm not talking to you ever again. Never", Piper threatened only half joking.

Alex raised her hands. "Okay princess, I'll come."

Piper just glared at Alex and left.

Alex was left to think about what she should do. Should she say that it was something related to work? No, it wouldn't make sense that she came to look for Piper and not text her. She needed to be there by coincidence. Could she maybe be some old friend? No, it wouldn't work if Larry remembered her. It would be just rude from Piper just leave Larry so she could catch up with her partner. Could she pretend to be Piper's girlfriend? Yes. Even if Larry recognized her it could be possible. Now, how she could convince Larry that she was Piper's girlfriend. Could she kiss Piper? Maybe that would go a little too far.

Alex thought about her plan and when it was ready, she went to home to change her clothes.

* * *

Alex stepped into her apartment. "Hey mom!" She shouted. Her mother had stayed for a couple of days because she had holidays and nothing to do.

"Hey hon. Wanna eat something? I could cook something?" Diane asked as she appeared into hallway.

"Yeah thanks. I need to take care of something first", Alex said and glanced the clock. Shit it was already almost four. "It probably took that long, I should be back before five", Alex said as she rushed to her bedroom to change clothes.

Diane was confused. What the fuck was happening?

Soon Alex came out again. She wore a black jeans and red v-neck top. She had applied a little more makeup and had her leather jacket.

Diane looked at Alex suspiciously. "Where are you going again?"

"Oh, nowhere special", Alex said smirking as she put her black heels on. Her height would intimate Larry for sure. This was going to be fun.

"You aren't going on a date, are you?"

Alex was dressed like she was going to a date. "Mom. I'm a little bit offended that you think that I'm going to a date. Didn't I say that I was back before five? Do you think that my company is that boring?" Alex said in mock hurt.

Diane chuckled. "If you would just tell what is going on, I wouldn't be assuming that you are going on a date."

"It's nothing", Alex said. Her mother would only make it bigger case what it was. "I'll come back soon", Alex said as she left.

* * *

Piper was drinking her coffee and listening to Larry ranting about his articles. Piper glanced at the clock. It was almost half past four. Wasn't Alex coming? Piper already prepared a speech for Alex in her head.

Suddenly she saw Larry looking at next to her. Then she felt a hand around her shoulder and someone's breath on her cheek. She turned her head and felt lips on her owns. Piper almost slapped the person until realized that it was Alex. Alex eyes were wide. She obviously didn't mean to kiss Piper. Just her cheek but when Piper turned her head, their lips met.

Was this Alex's plan? It was genius. Piper smiled on the kiss until pulled back. Alex looked at Piper's eyes for a second looking for anger or discomfort. When she found none, she smiled.

"Hey, babe", Alex said.

"Hey", Piper said as she took Alex in. She had always found Alex attractive but just now realized how hot she was.

"Uhmm, who are you?" Larry said annoyed that his date was ruined. Was this woman Piper's girlfriend? She looked familiar.

Before Piper could say anything, Alex stood straight. "I'm Alex Vause. Piper's partner and her girlfriend", Alex said confidently.

Larry just sat there dumbfounded. Piper was gay? Did this mean that he had no chance?

"Barry, right?" Alex said knowing well that it wasn't his name but wanted to annoy him.

Piper had hard time holding back laughter.

"It's Larry actually", Larry said as he pulled himself together.

"Ahh. I'm hoping that you aren't on a date", Alex said as she turned her gaze to Piper and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh no, of course not. We just wanted to grab a coffee. What are you doing here?" Piper asked watching Larry's reaction. His face was priceless. He had really thought that this was date? Piper bit her cheek, so she wouldn't burst into laughter.

"What I'm doing in a café? Hmm. Probably hunting elephants", Alex said sarcastically.

"Oh, right yeah. That was a probably stupid question", Piper said chuckling.

"You think? But anyways, now when you are here I can ask you. Would you want to go on a date with me tonight?" Alex said smirking a little.

"I would love to. What time?" Piper asked playing her part. Larry just sat there looking depressed.

"Is six okay?" Alex asked faking to think a good time.

"Perfect", Piper said excitedly. She could leave soon to get ready for her date.

Alex placed a sweet kiss on Piper's cheek. This time she succeeded. Thought, both were a little disappointed.

"See you then", Alex said as she went to buy her coffee.

"Bye", Piper said as she watched Alex to walk away.

Larry's cough broke her daydreaming. "So, you never talked about a girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah. It's pretty new thing so I didn't want to spread it around", Piper said smiling sweetly.

Larry looked disappointed and Piper felt a little bad for him.

"I'm sorry, our time together probably is a little short because I need to leave soon" Piper said faking to be sorry. She really wasn't sorry at all.

"When do you leave?" Larry asked desperately.

"Probably in fifteen minutes", Piper said.

"Okay, then we have a little time", Larry said smiling.

Piper suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

* * *

Next day Alex was sitting in her office. She couldn't forget the kiss. Piper's lips were so soft and it was probably the best kiss Alex had ever gotten. Even if it wasn't really a real kiss, just a short peck on the lips. It felt that it lasted the same time hours and milliseconds. Alex was probably becoming crazy. How could she work with Piper now, when she knew how her lips felt? Alex realized that she had a huge crush on Piper.

Soon Piper came to her office smiling.

"Thank you so much. Your idea was brilliant!" Piper said chuckling.

"Good to know that I was able to help", Alex said smiling. Should she apologize for the kiss? It wasn't her plan. But Piper didn't seem to mind. Alex would apologize if Piper mentioned something about it.

"But seriously, thank you. I think that I got rid of him", Piper said smiling.

"You are too kind. You should have just told him to fuck off from the start", Alex chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe", Piper said.

* * *

After couple of days, Alex noticed that Piper was a little distant. She didn't spend so much time in Alex's office anymore and she was keeping her distance when they were working together. Alex became concerned and asked Piper about it, but Piper just shrugged it off and told that it was nothing.

Alex thought that maybe Piper was like this because of the kiss. Even when she didn't seem like she would mind at the time, it could make her uncomfortable now. Alex needed to talk to Piper. She couldn't bear this anymore.

Alex went to Piper's office and closed the door. They were going to solve this now. Even if Alex had to force it out from piper.

Piper looked up from her computer. "Oh, hey Alex", Piper said smiling a little.

"Hey. Now, wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Alex said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"I already told you. Nothing", Piper said as she stood up.

"Bullshit Piper! You are avoiding me. I don't want this to continue, so we are solving this now. Is this about the kiss?" Alex asked desperately.

"No", Piper said quickly. A little too quickly.

"Then what is it?" Alex asked. This was definitely because of the kiss.

"It's no-"

"I swear to god if you are going to say 'it's nothing' one more time, I'm going to feed you to lions" Alex threatened.

Piper stayed quiet. She didn't have an excuse.

"Please Piper. You should say something if this is about the kiss. Just know that it wasn't my plan, you just turned your head. I was going to just-" Alex was rambling until Piper cut her off.

"Alex. I know", Piper said.

"Then what the fuck is your problem?" Alex almost shouted.

Piper felt her temper building. Couldn't they just forget the damn kiss. Thought Piper really didn't want to.

"Are you uncomfortable now having to work with me?" Alex asked. She really didn't want that.

"No", Piper said.

"Then what!? I feel like shit because you are avoiding me and I don't even know why", Alex raised her voice again.

"Because I really can't be working with you without having the urge to grab your face and kiss you again and again!" Piper exploded finally. It was good to get it out of her chest but now Alex knew.

Alex's eyebrows rose. She wasn't expecting that.

Piper looked at Alex eyes for a while until turned her head towards the floor. This was so embarrassing.

Alex surprise switched to satisfaction. The smirk appeared on her face as she looked at the now furiously blushing blonde. Now she felt so much better when she knew that Piper felt the same.

"Oh really?" Alex finally asked.

Piper lifted her head. Alex didn't look mad. She looked satisfied? Piper stayed silent.

"Maybe you should do just that", Alex proposed as she stepped closer.

Piper's eyes widened. Was Alex serious or just messing with her?

Alex noticed Piper's surprise and hesitation. She tried so hard to keep the smirk off her face but couldn't really help it. She stepped closer again. Now she was just in front of Piper. She brought her hand to Piper's cheek but didn't kiss her. Piper would have to take the last step.

Piper looked at Alex's eyes looking for something that told her that she was only messing with Piper. Alex just raised her eyebrow and waited Piper's move.

Finally Piper gulped and leaned forward. There were only inches between them. Piper closed her eyes and leaned forward again. This time her lips met Alex's.

The kiss was tentative as their lips moved in sync. Piper had dreamed about Alex's lips since the last kiss, but the reality was so much better. Piper pulled back and looked at Alex's eyes. They were a shade darker than before. Piper grabbed Alex's face and kissed her again.

This time the kiss was more intense and Piper tangled her fingers in Alex's dark hair to keep her in place. Not like Alex would have gone to anywhere. Alex responded to the kiss as passionately. This was so much better than she had imagined.

Finally the kiss broke because of their need of air. They stood closely and breathed heavily, foreheads pressing against others.

They were both happy. Very happy.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review :) Tell me if you got some good ideas. I'm trying to update soon again!**

 **-Iina**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was going to update yesterday but then the site went down :( But I'm trying to update more often again. In this chapter I wrote something about college. I'm not familiar with American education system, so please don't mind the mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Finally Piper gulped and leaned forward. There were only inches between them. Piper closed her eyes and leaned forward again. This time her lips met Alex's._

 _The kiss was tentative as their lips moved in sync. Piper had dreamed about Alex's lips since the last kiss, but reality was so much better. Piper pulled back and looked at Alex's eyes. They were a shade darker than before. Piper grabbed Alex's face and kissed her again._

 _This time the kiss was more intense and Piper tangled her fingers in Alex's dark hair to keep her in place. Not like Alex would have gone to anywhere. Alex responded to the kiss passionately, this was so much better than she had imagined._

 _Finally the kiss broke because of their need of air. They stood closely and breathed heavily, foreheads pressing against others._

 _They were both happy. Very happy._

* * *

"What are we doing", Piper asked quietly.

"I don't know. Let's talk about this after work, okay?" Alex said as she caressed Piper's cheek gently.

"Okay", Piper whispered.

They heard someone walking towards Piper's office and jumped apart.

"Ah, here you are", Caputo said as he stepped into the room. "I got a job for you."

"Yes, finally", Alex said excited.

"There is this professor who is probably selling drugs to students. I need you to go there for a few days so you can gather the proofs and get the guy."

"We need to go to school? As students?" Alex asked raising her eyebrows from surprise.

"It's college. So you don't need to pretend to be teenagers", Caputo laughed.

"Oh, okay."

"The principal of the college told me about this, so you could today go to talk to her and arrange for details. Then you go tomorrow to study", Caputo said as he gave Alex the principal's name and the college's address.

"Cool", Alex said as she took the notes.

"Let's go", Alex said to Piper as she went to her own office to grab her things.

* * *

"So, you must be Alex and Piper", the oldish lady said smiling. "I'm Mrs. Bell, the principal of this college, but please call me Wanda", she said smiling as she shook their hands. "Please sit down."

Alex and Piper sat on the chairs in front of Wanda's desk.

"So, there is a professor who is selling drugs to students?" Alex asked as she took her notebook.

"Well, I think so. I saw him once with a student. I didn't see properly, but I'm pretty sure that he was selling drugs", Wanda explained.

"Okay, what's this teacher's name?"

"George Mendez", Wanda said and Alex wrote it down.

"Okay, what subject does he teach?" Alex asked.

"Math"

Alex asked couple of more questions until Wanda added them to couple of courses. Piper had math and psychology and Alex had math and literature. They thought that they would raise less suspicions if they took different courses. They were added with their fake names, Lucy and Kate.

They left the office and got to know the school. They checked where their classes were and when they found the classrooms, they decided to leave.

"So, where do you want to go?" Alex asked when they were sitting in a car again.

"Oh, right, yeah", Piper said. "Umm, I don't know? We could go to my place?" Piper asked.

Alex raised her eyebrows. She knew that Piper didn't mean what first popped in her mind but couldn't help herself. "Wow Pipes, isn't that kind of fast?"

Piper's eyes went wide. "What? No! I mean yes! But that wasn't what I meant", Piper stuttered.

Alex laughed. "I know. I'm just fucking with you."

Piper just stared at Alex. "Asshole."

Alex smirked. "I know. But yes your place sounds good."

* * *

Piper opened the door of her apartment and they stepped in.

"Do you want coffee?" Piper asked as she went to the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks", Alex said as she followed.

She sat down at the table and waited the coffee. Soon Piper brought two cups of coffee to table and sat too.

"So..." Piper trailed off. How do you even start this kind of conversation?

Alex sipper her coffee. "Okay, I'm just going to say what is on my mind", she started. "I like you. It would be extremely hard to work with you just as friends."

"I know. I like you too", Piper said smiling.

"Even if I _really_ like kissing you, I think we should take it slow. It would just be awkward if we rushed into something and it wouldn't work. We still need to work together at least five months", Alex said thoughtfully.

Piper nodded in agreement. "It's probably for the best."

"But I would really like to see where this is going", Alex said smiling.

"Me too", Piper was smiling ear to ear. They were going to try this. "One more question. Is this some secret or..." Piper asked.

Alex laughed. "This is not a secret. But I was thinking that it would be better not to spread it around just yet."

"Yeah, yeah of course. I just thought about Polly. She is probably going to talk to me soon because of Larry so I was just thinking", Piper said chuckling. She needed to thank Polly. Without her pushing Piper and Larry together, the kiss wouldn't have happened.

"Oh yeah, it's totally fine. I think that my mother is probably going to know soon too. I promise, she has some super power", Alex said.

Piper laughed. "Your mom is just something else."

"Yeah, I don't know if it's a curse or a blessing", Alex mumbled.

"Definitely a blessing."

Alex was glad that Piper liked her mom. "Okay, now when I'm here, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

They picked a random movie and went to couch.

"So... what does 'taking it slow' actually mean?" Piper asked curiously.

Alex raised her eyebrow. "I don't know, what did you have on mind?"

"Am I allowed to cuddle you when we watch the movie?" Piper asked shyly, biting her lip.

She was just so cute, Alex thought. "Yes, you can cuddle me", she said smiling and wrapped her arms around Piper.

Piper smiled and snuggled to Alex's side.

After a couple of movies Alex realized that the clock was already past 9pm.

"I'm probably heading home now", Alex said as she stood up.

Piper looked at Alex with her puppy eyes."You could stay a night?"

"Oh, no. That's far from taking things slow. If I stayed, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself. So, I'm going to leave now and pick you up at 10am so we can go to study", Alex said laughing.

Piper pouted. "Can I have a goodnight kiss then?"

"Fine", Alex said as bend over to kiss Piper's lips softly.

Piper however grabbed Alex's face and kissed her hard. Alex was surprised but after recovering the shock she responded eagerly.

After a while Alex pulled away. "Okay, now I'm going to go when I'm still able to."

Piper smirked knowingly at Alex and loved the effect she had over the brunette.

* * *

"So, are you ready?" Alex asked as they were sitting in the car. The car was parked in front of the college, where they would be studying in couple of minutes.

"Yeah, this is so strange. Are we like friends?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, that's probably the easiest", Alex said.

They got up from the car and walked to the building. They found easily the classroom where the math was taught thanks their yesterday's exploration.

They stepped into classroom. There were only couple of students, thought the class would start only after ten minutes. They got curious looks but no one talked to them. They sat about middle and waited for the class to start. The students began to appear and finally a middle aged man came and shut the door.

"Hello again. I've been told that there is a couple of new students and that's why I'm introducing myself. I don't really care who you are and we aren't in a high school anymore, so you can just stay quiet and listen", The man said sounding bored.

"I'm George Mendez and I'm teaching math here. That's all you need to know", he said.

Alex and Piper glanced at each others. He obviously didn't like his job.

* * *

The class was over pretty quickly. Thought Mendez looked bored, he knew how to teach. Piper and Alex felt weird for just sitting there and studying the things they already knew but they played their part.

Everyone stood up and was starting to leave. Piper and Alex packed their things and were leaving when a voice stopped them.

"Hey."

Alex and Piper turned around and saw a young red head standing there. She quickly checked Alex out and Piper felt her temper raising.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before", the red head said.

"I'm Lucy and this is Kate", Alex introduced them.

When Alex didn't say that Piper was her girlfriend the red head's smile widened. Piper was sure that she would punch the girl soon.

"I'm Rachel", the girl said flirtatiously.

Alex saw Piper throwing angry glares at Rachel and couldn't help but smirked. "Nice to meet you."

"So, how did you end up here?"

"I'm just taking couple of courses of math and literature. I thought that it would help to get job", Alex lied easily.

"Interesting", Rachel said.

Piper looked at her disbelieving. The only thing Rachel was interested in was Alex's cleavage. Piper squeezed her hands into fists.

Alex saw that and decided to put a stop to this. She found Piper's short temper kind of amusing, but they needed to keep it low.

"Okay, we need to go now. See you later", Alex said as she turned.

"I hope not", Piper said quietly as they walked out of the classroom.

Alex couldn't help herself. "She seemed kinda nice."

Piper's neck spun around so quickly that it could have broken her neck. She stared at Alex angrily. Alex couldn't have been not noticing Rachel's intention.

"Jesus, I was kidding. You look like you are going to kill me", Alex said only half joking. "You were totally jealous."

"I was not", Piper exclaimed.

"Oh, yes you were. If I hadn't left, you would have punched the poor girl", Alex laughed.

Piper glared at Alex. "I didn't like the way she was looking at you", she said finally.

Alex smiled. She liked that Piper was already possessive over her even when they weren't officially together. "I know. If she had looked at you the way she was looking me, I would have reacted the same way."

Piper smiled at Alex's confession.

"Okay. What are we going to do now? When do you have your next class?" Piper asked. Time to get to the business.

"It's at 1pm. Yours? I think we should just keep eye on Mendez", Alex said quietly.

"I don't have today. The class is only Monday, Wednesday and Thursday", Piper said.

"Ahh, you can just hang around his class or if he goes somewhere try to follow him while I'm at the class?" Alex said.

"Sure", Piper said and Alex went to her class.

* * *

"Hey", Alex said as she found Piper sitting on the bench.

Piper looked up from the notes she had been writing about Mendez. "Oh, hey. How was the class?"

"It was awful. I almost bored to death. Anything with Mendez?"

"Who is the overdramatic now?" Piper laughed. "But nothing much. He was just in the classroom until left couple of minute ago."

"Well, hope we get something tomorrow. Are you hungry?" Alex asked.

"Yes! I'm starving", Piper squealed.

Alex laughed. "Okay, my mom owns the diner near here. We could go there?"

"Your mom owns a diner?" Piper was surprised. She never thought about Diane's profession before.

"Yeah, she worked there before and now she is the owner since the last one moved", Alex explained.

"Ahh. Does this mean that we can have free milkshakes?" Piper asked hopefully.

"It means that we can eat there for free", Alex laughed. Piper loved food. How could she eat so much but still be so slender?

"What the fuck are we waiting for then?" Piper asked as she hopped up.

* * *

"Alex!"

Alex was immediately met with her mother's greeting when they sat down into booth. She smiled at her mother. "Hey mom."

"Ah, you brought Piper, I see", Diane said smiling knowingly. Alex didn't bring anyone expect Nicky to the diner. "So, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We were working near. Or studying is maybe better word, but yeah then we became hungry", Alex said.

"Okay, what would you like?"

"I'm taking cheeseburger with fries and strawberry milkshake", Alex said without looking the menu. "What about you Piper?"

"I'll take the same, thanks", Piper said smiling. She was hungry.

"Okay, coming up", Diane said smiling as she left.

"Why your mom is working, if she owns the place?" Piper asked curiously.

"She likes working here and thinks that the employees like her more if she is working too. She really doesn't realize that everyone likes her anyway", Alex smiled.

"She is amazing", Piper said, secretly envying Alex's and her mother's connection. She had always hoped that kind of mom.

Alex saw something flashing in Piper's eyes, sadness? But it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

They talked about random things until Diane came back with their foods. "Here you go", Diane said smiling mischievously as she put the foods on the table. "It came some problem on our milkshake machine, but you can share right?"

Alex glared at her mother. She knew what she was doing. It didn't really disturb Alex, but she hoped that her mom would at least try to be subtle.

Piper didn't even notice thought because she was already eating her food.

Alex just shook her head. "Thanks."

Diane smiled sweetly and left.

Alex started to eat too.

"It's good", Piper said as she popped a fry in her mouth.

Alex smirked. "I know."

Piper took the milkshake and drank almost half of it.

"Hey! You do realize that we are supposed to share it?" Alex said grabbing the milkshake.

Piper pouted. "But it's so good."

"Those puppy eyes can get you almost everywhere, but I'm not letting you to drink the whole milkshake", Alex laughed.

"Fine", Piper huffed.

They continued eating and Alex kept the milkshake beyond Piper's reach.

Piper got an idea. She ate her last fry and sensually licked her lips. Alex's eyes glued to her lips.

"I'm still hungry", Piper said. "Can I have you fries a little?"

Alex's mind was imagining those lips and that tongue on her own lips and just nodded her head.

Piper leaned forward and was reaching Alex's fries until at the last moment changed her direction and grabbed the milkshake. Satisfied, Piper leaned back again and smirked, holding the milkshake.

Alex woke up from her trance and stared Piper disbelieving. "That was not fair", Alex said glaring at Piper.

Piper was smiling overly sweetly. "What wasn't fair? I didn't do anything", She said as she sipped the milkshake, licking her lips slowly again.

"Tease", Alex murmured.

They were unaware of the pair of green eyes looking at them. Diane was behind the counter and looked closely at them. She was sure that there was something between them. They looked each other differently and Piper's performance and the way Alex was reacting to that was far away from friendly.

Diane smiled to herself. She was right from the start. She needed to talk to Alex soon.

* * *

Alex and Piper were getting up and leaving when a voice stopped them.

"Are you just leaving without saying goodbye?" Diane said faking hurt.

"Yup, that was pretty much the plan", Alex said smiling.

"Don't even try. Piper, is it okay if I borrow Alex for a while?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem", Piper smiled.

Alex let out of sigh, she knew where this was heading. "You can go wait in the car, I won't be long", she said as she gave the keys to Piper.

Piper left and Alex sat down again. Diane sat opposite of her smirking. "You seem close."

Alex rolled her eyes. Yup, her mother knew. "Yeah, whatever."

"Is it?" Diane said, enjoying her daughter's discomfort. She never really had the chance to tease Alex about her love life.

Alex stayed quiet and waited for the 'I told you so'.

"It's good to know that you have finally admitted that you like her. I'm assuming that she feels the same way?"

"Mom! Look, I don't know... It's... complicated? I don't know, we are figuring it out", Alex explained as she fidgeted her glasses.

"What's complicated? You like her, yes?" Diane asked.

Alex was feeling very uncomfortable in this conversation. Even if her mother was her best friend she wasn't used this kind of conversations. She nodded even if Diane already knew the answer.

"And she likes you?"

"I... I guess?" Alex thought about it for a while. Piper had told her that she liked Alex. "Yeah, she likes me", she continued.

"Then what's there so complicated?" Diane asked. How could Alex be so brilliant and then times like this she could be so stupid?

"We have to work together. It would be just awkward as fuck if it wouldn't work", Alex exclaimed.

"Jesus Alex! You just don't realize it, do you? She is over her heels for you. I don't know her that well, but I can already tell that she is an amazing woman and if you just give it a shot, everything would work out just fine! I didn't raise you to be such a coward! Go talk to her and ask her on a date", Diane laughed.

"But-"

"No buts. Now go", Diane shooed.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if this doesn't work, I'm accusing you."

"Don't be ridiculous. It will be fine", Diane said reassuringly.

Alex left and went to her car. She opened the door and slumped into the seat. "One time. She saw us together one fucking time and she already knows. Like I said, superpowers", Alex complained.

Piper laughed. Surprisingly the idea of Diane knowing didn't bother her at all. "So, what did you talk about?"

"Nothing much, she just talked about things and I realized something."

"What?"

"This could go completely wrong, but I don't want to believe on it, so... I really don't want to take it so slow anymore. But if you want that's okay too", Alex said as she looked at Piper's eyes.

Piper smiled. "I don't want to take it slow either."

"Good, this doesn't mean that we have to rush things, but I was just thinking that we could go on a date?" Alex said unsure. She realized that she had never taken girl to an actual date.

"I would love that", Piper said smiling widely.

"Okay cool. It's on me, so how does this Saturday sound?"

"Perfect", Piper said as she leaned forward. "Am I still allowed to kiss you before that?"

Alex laughed. How could Piper be same time so cute and so hot? "Yes", She said as she put her hand on Piper's cheek and leaned forward.

Their lips connected and Piper's lips parted, allowing Alex's tongue inside. Their tongues didn't fight for dominance, they just swirled around each other. Both of them just enjoyed the feeling.

They broke apart and Piper was sure that she would never get enough of Alex.

"You are definitely allowed to kiss me", Alex said smirking.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you would like to happen or if there's something to be more. Thank you also for the previous reviews and ideas. :)**

 **-Iina**


	12. Chapter 12

Piper was reading when she heard a knock. She went to open the door and wasn't even surprised when she saw Polly.

Polly didn't even greet her. Just pushed past Piper into the apartment.

"So what is going between you and Alex?" Polly asked her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah... Uhm, nothing? Yet. Or something. I'm not sure", Piper stuttered as she shut the door.

"According to Larry, you looked pretty sure what was going on."

"Well actually... Alex helped me out of the date with Larry by pretending to be my girlfriend. Then we kissed, by accident. And then we kissed again later. But that wasn't accident and now we are dating? Kind of", Piper explained.

Polly watched Piper suspiciously. "You're into women again?"

"It's not like that! You know that I like the person, not the gender", Piper exclaimed.

"So it's all about Alex's personality? Her looks didn't affect anyway?" Polly asked smirking. Even if Polly didn't feel any attraction to women she couldn't deny that Alex did look good.

Piper cheeks reddened. Guilty. "Well, she _is_ extremely attractive, but it isn't all about that."

Polly rolled her eyes. "I know. You better tell me everything thought."

So Piper told Polly about the date with Larry, Alex's plan, the kiss and then the other kisses. She told Polly about the conversations and where they stood now.

"You really like her, don't you", Polly smiled. She had tried to get Piper and Larry together so Piper would have somebody. Now Piper had Alex and she was happy. Polly could tell that from the smile that appeared on Piper's face when she talked about Alex.

"I really do", Piper smiled widely.

"I'm happy for you. I'm sorry about the whole Larry thing", Polly said.

"It's okay. The whole Larry thing lead us where we are now, so I should be thanking you", Piper laughed.

* * *

Alex paced around her apartment. She had four days to plan the perfect day. She had never taken a girl on an actual date. She hadn't even had a girlfriend after her college days. Alex had met Sarah in college and they started dating. Even thought Sarah always felt more like a friend than a girlfriend. After Sarah had moved and they had broken up in good terms, Alex hadn't had anything serious. She hadn't found any girl who sparkled her interest. She got bored quickly and switched to the next.

That's until Piper stepped into picture. Piper was smart, kind and at the same time sexy and adorable. Alex didn't do adorable, but something in Piper had made her soft. She smiled thinking about her temper. It was funny as long as it wasn't directed at her.

She felt something towards Piper. Something she had never felt with anyone else. For the first time after college, it wasn't about sex. Thought Alex couldn't help but thought about how Piper would feel and taste.

Alex shook her head. Now wasn't the right time think about that. She had to plan a date. Alex knew that Piper came from a wealthy family and even if they had cut her off, she had probably seen all the expensive restaurants. She needed to come up with something more personal. That would make the right impression. Alex smiled to herself, the idea already forming in her head.

* * *

Next day Alex and Piper were hanging around Mendez's class. Piper had had her first class of the psychology. It was surprisingly interesting.

Their math's class would start at 11am. The clock was only a little past ten. They sat on the couch until they heard someone shouting. That was definitely Mendez.

"I said 500$!"

Alex's and Piper's eyes went wide. Was he selling now? This was their opportunity.

The voices were talking more quietly now, obviously realizing that it wasn't wise to shout these things. Piper and Alex weren't able to listen anymore, but they leaned casually against walls until someone opened the door.

Outside stepped a young man with brown hair. His hands were squeezed into fists and he left walking to opposite direction.

Alex and Piper rushed after him and stopped him.

"Wait!"

The man turned around looking at Alex and Piper.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but hear a part of your conversation with Mendez. What was he selling to you?" Alex asked.

The man's eyes narrowed. Who were these women?

Alex realized that he wouldn't tell without a little push. What she could she say?

Piper realized this too. "We would like to buy... you know what", Piper said quietly looking meaningfully the man's eyes. "We have heard that someone is selling in campus but haven't been able to find out who. Is it Mendez?"

Alex bit her cheek. Piper was genius. However, the thought of Piper buying drugs was kind of amusing.

The man watched them for a while. To him they looked probably friends that wanted to try something new and fun. They had already heard the rumors, the man thought. "Fine. It's him, but if this spreads around I'm sure he knows who to blame."

Alex smirked. They had all the information. "Well, it will definitely spread around and he definitely will be blaming us."

The man's eyes widened.

Alex showed her badge. "Alex Vause from the NYPD. Now as you already are facing some time in prison, I have a proposition for you", she said raising her eyebrow.

The man's shoulder's slumped. He realized that he had gotten caught. There was nothing he could do about it. How they had managed to trick him? Oh yeah, with their good looks. "What is it?"

"If you help with the case and testify against him, I can get some time off your sentence", Alex proposed.

"Fine. What do you need?"

"Where is he keeping the stuff? Is it in his classroom now?"

"Yeah, it isn't usually there, but now when I was going to buy he has it. I think that he has more in his car, but I'm not sure", the man said.

"Excellent. Thank you for your cooperation", Alex said smiling satisfied. "You can go to station already. If you aren't there when we come, we'll find you and trust me we _will_ find you and then my proposition is off."

The man weighed his opinions until finally nodded and left. He would do anything to get time off his sentence.

Alex smiled at Piper, quietly thanking her from the quick thinking. Then they stepped into Mendez's classroom.

He looked pissed off. "The class isn't started yet."

"We know", Alex said as she walked to Mendez. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you", Alex told Mendez his rights.

Mendez jumped off his chair. "You can't do that!"

Alex showed her badge second time. She was annoyed that people kept saying that she can't arrest them because she hasn't showed her badge. Why in the hell she would arrest them if she wasn't police officer? "I can and I will", Alex said and cuffed his hands behind his back.

Piper and Alex quickly checked his drawers and found the drugs.

They walked Mendez along the hallways and several students stared at them disbelieving. Soon they were outside and walking towards Alex's car. Mendez shook from anger and threw insults at Alex and Piper but they didn't care. Alex shoved Mendez into the car just as Mrs. Bell appeared. Alex slammed the door shut and they informed Wanda what had happened. The principal was pleased with Alex and Piper and their quick work. She thanked them properly and then they left to the station.

* * *

Rest of the week Piper and Alex hadn't any major tasks and were mainly just talking and drinking coffee. Friday came and Alex was becoming a little anxious. What if Piper didn't like the date? That was ridiculous. Nothing couldn't go wrong. Right? Suddenly Alex's head was filled with images what could possibly go wrong. Alex shook her head. Now wasn't the right time to panic.

"You coming?" Piper asked as she stood leaning against Alex's office's door frame.

Alex looked up to check a clock. It was already past three. "Nope, I need to finish one thing. You go already", Alex said smiling.

"Okay, so... Uhmm... What time should I be ready tomorrow?"

Alex thought for a while. "At four. Do you mind spending the night in my place?"

Piper smiled widely. "Of course not. Sounds good. What's the dress code?"

"Something sexy", Alex said smirking.

"Alex!" Piper whisper-shouted blushing slightly.

"Nothing too formal, we are going to be outside", Alex said chuckling. It was so easy to get Piper flustered.

"Okay. See you tomorrow then", Piper waved and left.

Alex prepared the last details and was leaving as someone came in.

"Ah, Vause. Good, you are still here", Nicky said smiling widely.

"Just before I got the chance to escape", Alex joked.

"Haha, very funny. Wanna come clubbing with me tomorrow?"

"Actually, I have something to do", Alex said slyly. Nicky didn't know about Piper or their date. Was now the right time to tell? Nicky wouldn't leave them alone, but she is going to find out anyway sooner or later.

"Vause", Nicky started dramatically. "Reading a shitty book with glass of wine, isn't really doing something."

"Firstly, I don't read 'shitty' books and secondly, I wasn't going to read book. I have a date", Alex smirked.

"Holy shit!" Nicky exclaimed. Alex had never been on a date. "Who is she? Who is melted that icy heart of yours?" She asked excited.

"Very funny", Alex rolled her eyes, but didn't answer the question.

"You didn't answer the-"

Nicky stopped in the mid sentence. She observed Alex for a while.

Alex fidgeted nervously her glasses under her friends piercing gaze.

"It's Chapman, isn't it?" Nicky asked smirking.

Alex nodded. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. You are eye fucking each other like all the time!" Nicky laughed.

Alex turned slightly pink. "We are not!"

"Oh, yes you are! I'm glad you finally had the courage to do something. Thought I had a very good plan to set you up with her but whatever. Now tell me everything!"

Alex told Nicky everything. Nicky just threw sarcastic comments and enjoyed Alex's discomfort.

"I'm happy for you. You deserve someone who takes care of you. And I don't mean by that your teenage boy's libido. Thought, I'm sure Piper is able to take care of that too", Nicky laughed.

Alex eyes went wide. Her friend has very own kind of humor. "Okay. That's it. Now, out!" Alex shooed her laughing friend outside.

* * *

It was Saturday. The clock was already a little past two. Piper had showered, she also shaved everything. Just in case. She didn't know if they were going to have sex. If they did, she would accept happily. And if they didn't, she would be happy too and just enjoy Alex's company. Now she was standing in front of her wardrobe. What the fuck she was supposed to wear? Something sexy, Alex had said. Even if she had meant it like a joke, Piper wanted to look hot. They were going to be outside? Secretly Piper was excited that Alex wasn't just taking her to a restaurant. Even if she had, she would have enjoyed, because she was with Alex. But she appreciated that Alex obviously had put some effort on this date. Okay back to clothes.

She wore her black lacy thongs and matching bra. She decided to put on her tight, light blue jeans, but she had trouble finding a good shirt. There was warm enough outside that she didn't need a jacket, but it was probably too cold to wear only T-shirt.

Piper decided to wear her white sweater. She hadn't used it much, but now was perfect chance. She smiled to herself and went to dry her hair. She curled her hair a little and did her makeup. She put a little more than normal, but not too much. The clock was three now. She had time before Alex would come so she decided to read.

After a while Piper heard a knock. Piper checked clock. It was already a couple of minutes to four. The time had gone fast. Piper hopped up and went to open the door.

There stood Alex keeping her hands behind her back. She had tight, black jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and red, v-neck sweater that showed generous amount of her cleavage. Her eyeliner was perfectly in place, as usual and her hair hung loosely on top of her breasts.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Alex chuckled.

Pipe blushed because of how clearly she had been checking Alex out. "Yeah, sorry. Come in."

When Alex was inside, she brought her hands from behind her back. She had bouquet of red roses. "For my lady", she said smiling as she gave the flowers to Piper.

Piper stared at them smiling. Alex was always so thoughtful. "They are beautiful. Thank you", she said as she took them. Piper went to kitchen put them on the vase.

"You look good", Alex said as Piper came back.

Piper blushed slightly again. "Thanks. You do too."

"Thank. Ready to go?" Alex asked smiling.

"Yes! Where are we going?" Piper asked excited and put her converses on.

"It's a surprise", Alex said smirking.

Piper pouted slightly but Alex just laughed at her.

Soon they were sitting in Alex's car and talking comfortably. Piper was happy that they had already the connection so this wasn't going to be awkward at all like the first dates usually were.

Alex stopped the car and Piper noticed that they were in front of Diane's diner.

"Wait here", Alex said as she stepped outside of the car.

Piper was confused. What were they doing here?

She got her answer as Alex soon came back with two strawberry milkshakes. Piper smiled, she loved milkshakes.

"Hold these, please. But do _not_ drink them", Alex warned as she gave the milkshakes to Piper.

Alex drove about ten minutes more until stopped the car again. They got up from the car and Piper looked around curiously. She couldn't really place where they were. It looked like they were in the middle of nothing. There was the road where they came and then woods.

"This way, we need to walk a little to get there", Alex said as she took the milkshakes back. She walked to a path that went into woods.

They walked a little until Alex stopped. Piper came behind her and stopped too. She stepped aside so she could she where they were. Piper mouth opened. There, in the middle of woods, was a little pond. Around it was grass and there was a blanket and picnic basket on top of it. It was beautiful.

Alex watched carefully Piper's reaction.

"It's amazing! How did you manage to find it?" Piper asked amazed. This was going to be best date ever.

"Younger, my mom and I walked around a lot. You know because we really couldn't afford anything else. We found this place once and when I thought about where I should take you, this place came on my mind. I hope you like it", Alex said as she sat down on the blanket.

"Like it? I love it! It's so beautiful", Piper said smiling widely as she sat down next to Alex.

Alex started to take food off the basket and Piper's mouth watered. There were French bread, chicken salad, fruits, strawberries and chocolate sauce. Piper smiled widely. "You did all this?"

Alex nodded.

"This is perfect Alex. Thank you", Piper said. "This is already the best date where I have ever been."

Alex laughed. "Good to know. Want to eat something?"

"You should know me. Of course I want to eat!" Piper exclaimed chuckling.

They started eating and drinking their milkshakes. Piper was surprised that Alex could cook. She hadn't really thought about it but had just thought that Alex always ordered her food. When Piper told Alex that she laughed.

"Do you think that I would be in this good shape, if I always ate fast food?" She finally asked still chuckling.

Piper just shrugged and popped strawberry in her mouth.

They ate almost all the food and then lied down. They watched clouds and tried to find patterns.

"That looks like you", Piper laughed as she pointed the big cloud.

"What?"

"You know, big and powerful. It looks like it controls all the other clouds", Piper said still laughing.

"I would be honored if it didn't look so fat", Alex said faking hurt.

Piper laughed more at that.

Alex turned around and straddled Piper's waist. She started to tickle Piper. "Take it back!"

"No!" Piper screamed and laughed and tried to wiggle out of Alex's grip. Alex was stronger, so she could easily keep Piper down and keep going her attack.

After a while Piper gave up. "Okay, okay! You are not the big cloud!" Pipe screamed.

Alex stopped her tickling. "That's better."

"It could be Healy. You know without the control over the other clouds" Piper said finally.

At that Alex laughed. "It's much more fitting for him."

They stayed at that position for a while. Piper laying down on the blanket and Alex sitting on top her. They looked at each other eyes until Alex leaned forward and pressed her lips against Piper's.

Piper responded to kiss eagerly and grabbed Alex's face.

They spent rest of the time kissing and talking and laughing about random things until the sun started to set. Because they were in the middle of woods, they couldn't see it properly, so they decided to go back to Alex's place.

They cleaned up their things and walked the short distance back to Alex's car.

* * *

Piper looked at Alex as she put the rest of food to fridge. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thank you for tonight. I had good time", Piper whispered to Alex's ear.

Alex shivered and turned around. She put her hands on Piper's hips. "Me too."

Piper kissed Alex softly, but the kiss became more heated when Alex pulled Piper to herself and tilted her head for a better angle.

Piper let out a little moan and Alex took this opportunity to push her tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues danced together and hands roamed around other's bodies. When Piper's hands found their way under Alex's shirt, Alex grabbed her hands. "No more for you", Alex pulled back and smirked at Piper's expression.

Piper pouted. "Why not?"

"Because, this is the first time for a long time that I'm with somebody for the other reason than sex. So, I'm going to just enjoy your company and you can restrain your want a little longer", Alex explained.

Piper pouted more but understood that Alex wanted to wait. "Can we go sleep then? I'm a bit tired."

"Yes. Want to sleep in the bed with me?"

"You sure you can control yourself?" Piper teased.

"I'll try", Alex laughed.

They changed their night clothes and went to bed. Piper curled up next to Alex so she was her little spoon.

Alex couldn't sleep because it was pretty hard to just lay there with Piper so close. Even if Alex really wanted sex, she also wanted to wait. So, she closed her eyes and listened Piper's steady breathing until she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell what you would like to happen. Ideas are always welcomed :)**

 **-Iina**


	13. Chapter 13

Piper woke up to the sunlight that was shining through the curtains. She slowly opened her eyes and took in the foreign surroundings. She smiled as she felt Alex's hand wrapped around her waist. She could get used to waking up like this. Piper carefully turned around to watch Alex.

Alex looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Piper looked at still sleeping Alex without any disruptions and realized how beautiful Alex was. She kept looking at Alex and memorizing all the details.

"That's not creepy at all", Alex murmured, keeping her eyes still closed. Her voice was hoarse from the sleeping.

Piper startled. She was sure that Alex was sleeping. "Shit you scared me", she laughed.

Alex finally opened her eyes and looked at Piper. "You are staring at me when I'm sleeping, and I scared you?"

"I didn't stare! I... observed", Piper defensed herself.

Alex chuckled. "Care to share what you observed?"

"You look cute when you sleep", Piper smiled.

"I'm not cute! I'm hot", Alex chuckled. She turned around and buried her head in the pillows. "Let's sleep some more", she mumbled.

Piper laughed. Alex looked like a teenager in a school morning.

Suddenly Alex's phone rang.

"Who the hell is calling me in this time?" Alex mumbled angrily as she searched her glasses.

Once she had found them and put them on she looked at the screen. It was unknown number. What the fuck?

"Alex Vause", She answered.

"Miss Vause, sorry to disturb. I'm calling from the Lower Manhattan hospital", the voice said. Alex went pale and sat upright.

"We have Diane Vause here. She was hit by a car and was brought here. You are her emergency contact?", the voice continued.

Alex's eyes widened and she didn't even answer the person, just ended the call and ran to put clothes on.

Piper got up too confused. "Alex, what's going on?"

"Mom... She's in the hospital... hit by a car", Alex said with a difficulty. Partly because she was putting clothes on at the same time as quickly as she could and partly because she didn't want to believe it. Saying it made it more real.

"Shit", Piper said as she too put clothes quickly on.

* * *

Alex and Piper ran through the hospital's doors. The nurse in the reception desk looked at them concerned.

"I'm Alex Vause. Diane Vause was brought here recently?" Alex said quickly. She needed to know which condition her mom was in.

"Just a second", the nurse said as she typed something on the computer. "Yes. She was hit by a car and she is in the surgery right now. You can wait the news in the waiting room."

Alex felt the need to throw up but she forced herself to walk into waiting room and sat down. Piper followed and sat next to her.

They waited about an hour. Alex continually got up and paced around until sat down again. She bit her nails and almost ripped her hair off. Piper was concerned about Diane, but about Alex too. She took this very heavily.

Then a nurse came into the room. "Alex Vause?"

Alex hopped up again. "Yes?"

"Do you want to speak privately?" The nurse asked glancing at Piper.

"No, it's fine, you can say it here."

"Well, I'm happy to tell you that your mom is going to be fine. She was in the car when the accident happened. Her car's door broke so piece of it went into your mother's leg. Also her leg twisted so her knee dislocated. In the surgery, the door's piece was removed successfully and the piece didn't cause any serious damage. Your mother needs to use crutches for a couple of weeks, but she will heal."

"Can we see her?" Alex asked, she was mortified.

"Yes, she is probably sleeping, but you can go and see her. She is in the room 505", The nurse said.

Alex quickly just left to look at her mother.

Piper threw an apologetic look at the nurse. "Thank you", Piper said before rushed after Alex.

Alex opened the door carefully in case her mother was sleeping. They stepped into the room and closed the door. Diane wasn't sleeping and turned her head to look at them.

Alex went next to her mother and checked her injuries quickly. There were a bound in her left thigh and knee support. She had also couple of bruises on her left arm and a scratch on her forehead. Alex grabbed her mother's head and tilted it to better angle, so she could study the scratch better. Luckily, it wasn't deep and it wouldn't even leave a scar.

"Alex. I'm fine", Diane assured.

"No mom, you are not fucking fine", Alex said angrily. She hoped that the other driver was dead.

"Calm down, I'm going to heal. It could have been worse."

"What the hell happened?"

"I was going to work and when I was turning, other car drove through the red light and then we crashed", Diane explained.

"What happened the other driver?"

"I don't know. He just drove away."

"He did what?" Alex exclaimed, her eyes burning with the anger. "I'm going to fucking kill that bastard when I find him."

Just then a nurse came into the room. "I'm sorry to disturb, but we need to call the police."

"I am the fucking police", Alex snapped to the nurse.

The nurse's eyes widened. She didn't want to anger Alex more, but Alex didn't really look like the police.

Piper quickly took the nurse and went to explain outside of the room.

Piper showed her badge. Luckily she had taken it with her. "I'm Piper Chapman from the NYPD. Alex there is my partner. I'm sorry about her behavior, but Diane is her mother, so she is upset", Piper explained.

"Ahh, I understand", the nurse smiled.

"We are going to investigate this case, because there is no way that Alex would let someone else take it, so we handle it from here thank you."

The nurse nodded and left, so Piper went back into the room.

Alex was asking Diane questions and taking notes. Diane quickly threw a thankful look to Piper over Alex's shoulder. Piper nodded slightly.

Diane could leave only tomorrow, so Piper and Alex spent almost the whole day there. Alex was asking Diane questions and Piper mainly just sat there and listened to Alex's and Diane's conversation. Alex and Piper went to buy food and they ate with Diane. Diane assured the whole time that she was fine, but Alex of course didn't believe it.

Soon the clock was already over six and the nurse came back saying that the visiting hours were over and they needed to leave. Alex promised her mom that they were going to catch the guy and she would come pick her up tomorrow morning.

Just when they were leaving and Alex was talking to the nurse, Diane grabbed Piper's hand.

"Please, take care of her", Diane said quietly to Piper. Alex would go crazy if she was alone.

"I will", Piper responded reassuringly.

* * *

"Fuck!" Alex shouted as she threw her phone on the couch.

"What did they say?" Piper asked as she came into living room.

"They said that the pictures will be delivered in couple of days. How in the fuck does it take that long?!" Alex said angrily. She couldn't investigate the case properly if she didn't have the pictures of the crash. She had called to Times Square Cams, where she could get the video and pictures about the crash.

Piper wrapped her hands around Alex from the behind. She wanted to calm Alex down.

Alex pushed Piper's hands away. "Not now Piper!"

Piper looked at Alex with a hurtful expression. She just wanted to support Alex, she hadn't tried anything.

"You should go home", Alex continued.

Piper's eyes widened. She hadn't thought that Alex really wanted to be alone. "Oh... Right. I'm just... going to go then", Piper stammered.

She put her shoes on and just before she left she turned to Alex again. "Alex", Piper waited until Alex looked at her. Piper thought what she should say to Alex. "Just... try to sleep", Piper said quietly before she left.

Alex looked at the closed door. Now she had done it. She had driven Piper away. "Fuck", Alex said as she threw herself onto couch. Piper looked hurt. No, she was hurt, because of Alex.

* * *

Piper walked to home since her apartment wasn't that long away. It was too late to find a cab anyways. She felt rejected. She didn't blame Alex. Piper realized that Alex was upset because of her mother, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that Alex didn't want her.

Piper arrived at her apartment and went inside. She hopped into shower and then went to bed. However, she couldn't sleep, so she decided to do something useful. She wanted this over as soon as possible.

* * *

"Piper didn't come?" Diane asked as she carefully walked behind Alex with her crutches.

"No", Alex answered curtly.

Diane looked at Alex's tensed shoulders suspiciously but didn't ask about it.

"So can we quickly hop into store?" Diane changed the subject.

"Sure, why?" Alex asked.

"I don't have much food at home, so I should buy something that I can survive couple of weeks", Diane explained.

"What? No, you are staying at my place", Alex said as she turned around to face her mother.

"No, Alex-"

"You are staying at my place", Alex looked at her mother and Diane realized that she couldn't change Alex's mind about this.

Alex drove them to her mother's house, so she could get some things Diane needs. She didn't even let her mother come out of the car and went to get Diane's stuff by herself. When she had packed all kind of things she thought her mother needs she came back and threw the bag into trunk.

Alex's eyebrows were furrowed and she looked tense. Diane didn't know if this situation was so stressful or if something had happened with Piper. Diane didn't want to press Alex, but hoped that everything was fine.

"Okay, you are staying at my room, I brought some of your stuff, but if you need anything just tell me", Alex said as she walked around her apartment, trying to get her mother as comfortable as possible.

"Alex, I'm not disabled. I'll manage", Diane said trying to calm Alex down.

Alex just glared at her mother. This was serious.

Diane raised her hands to surrender as well as she could with her crutches.

Just then a doorbell rang and Alex went to open the door. There stood Piper with a tired expression and something in her hands. Alex felt guilty about last night and wanted to talk to Piper.

"Hey", Piper said quietly.

"Hi. Wanna come inside?" Alex asked as she step aside.

"No thanks. I just came to give this", Piper said as she gave Alex the package she was holding.

Alex took the package confused. What was it?

"Uhmm... I sent the video on your email", Piper said.

What fucking video? Wait... It couldn't be the video of the crash, could it? Alex just stood there dumbfounded. What should she say?

"I'm just going to go. Say your mom hi from me", Piper said as she turned around.

Alex found her voice finally. "Piper, wait!"

Piper turned around. "We'll just talk later. Bye", Piper said as she turned back and almost run off.

Alex stood there looking at the empty hallway until closed the door and leaned against it. "Fuck."

"What was that all about", Diane asked concerned. Something was definitely wrong with them.

"I fucked it up mom", Alex said quietly as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"Hey... come sit, let's talk about it", Diane said as she went to sit onto the couch.

Alex followed and sat down next to her mother. Then she explained everything what had happened last night.

"It's not that bad Alex", Diane said reassuringly.

"You didn't see her face", Alex said as she threw her head to the back of the couch.

"She just probably felt rejected. She understands if you just explain", Diane said calmly.

"But she won't let me to talk to her."

"Don't be ridiculous. Just go to her place later, when you are both calmed down and talk to her."

"She looked so tired", Alex said, feeling guilty.

"You do too Alex", Diane said smiling. Alex was always so concerned about the others that she didn't realize her own needs.

Then Alex remembered the package and went to get it. She opened it and there were the pictures of the crash. Alex scanned them through disbelieving. How Piper had managed to get them already? She quickly checked her email and there was the video. How in the hell had she managed to do that?

"So, what was it?" Diane asked curiously.

"Piper managed to get the pictures and the video of the crash", Alex explained still disbelieving.

"She is quick."

"She is more than quick. I called there yesterday and they said that it would take couple of days to get them." Alex explained. Then something else came into her mind. "Fuck! I haven't told Caputo that I'm not going into work. He is going to be so pissed", Alex exclaimed as she went to get her phone.

She dialed Caputo's number and waited that he would pick up.

"Caputo", he answered after a while.

"Caputo, hey. It's Alex", Alex said carefully.

"Ahh, Vause. How have you been?" Caputo asked kindly.

Alex was confused. Why was Caputo so kind to her? "Yeah, about that-"

"I know. Chapman came to explain the situation, so I understand", Caputo said.

Alex was quiet. How Piper had done it all in such a short time?

"Now, I don't usually let the polices investigate the cases which involves their relatives, but Chapman got me convinced. Firstly there is no way that you would be out of the case and secondly Chapman is your partner now, so she makes sure that you keep your feelings under control", Caputo continued.

"Thank you", Alex said quietly.

"Take care of your mom and yourself", Caputo said.

"I will. Bye", Alex said as she ended the call.

"Well?" Diane asked impatiently.

"It's fine. Piper had taken care of it", Alex said still trying to find out why. "Also, did you know that the polices aren't allowed to investigate cases which involves their relatives?" Alex asked bitterly.

"I've heard of it. Does it mean that you aren't going to investigate this?" Diane asked. There was no way that Alex could keep herself from involving the case.

"No. Piper had sorted that out too. She had managed to convince Caputo that we should investigate it. I don't understand why! I hurt her feelings and she is still doing all she can to help me", Alex said tiredly.

Diane looked at Alex. Piper loved her, it was obivous. But Alex hadn't realized it, probably even Piper hadn't realized it. "Because Alex, she cares about you", she said instead. Alex probably wouldn't even believe her, and it was better if Piper told her herself.

"But-"

"No buts. Think about it that way. If you were in Piper's shoes, your partners mother were in a car crash and your partner is upset and acts stupidly. What would you do?" Diane asked.

"I would help as much as I can and hope that the situation was over as soon as possible", Alex answered thoughtfully.

"Exactly! Isn't that what Piper is doing right now?" Diane said smiling.

"I guess?"

"Just go talk to her later, everything is going to be fine."

"Okay. Thanks mom", Alex said gratefully. Her mom always saw things in different angle and knew what to do.

"Okay, what can you tell me about the pictures?" Diane asked, changing the topic.

Alex studied the pictures for a while. "There is not much to tell. Only that the driver was a woman instead of a man and she drove a red Mercedes. The license plate isn't visible but the last two numbers are 4 and 8. How in the hell we are going to find her?" Alex said desperately.

"Talk with Piper. You are both smart, you can figure it out", Diane said calmly. "But now, you are going to sleep and I'll order us Chinese", she continued.

"Mom-"

"Alex. You look like you haven't slept even an hour last night. You can't solve the case or talk to Piper if you are so tired", Diane explained. Sometimes Alex was like a little kid.

"Fine. But I'll buy the food", Alex said as she gave couple of bills to her mother.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go to sleep."

* * *

Piper was studying the video of the crash and tried to figure out if the crash was intentional. She heard a knock and went to open the door. There was Alex, looking slightly nervous.

"Hey", Piper said smiling a little.

"Hey", Alex responded.

Piper stepped aside so Alex could get in.

"Do you have time to talk?" Alex asked as she came in.

Piper felt bad for just leaving. She should have stayed and be Alex's support, even if Alex didn't want her to. "Yeah, sure", Piper said.

Alex looked at Piper's expression. Why did Piper look guilty?

"So, about last night..." Alex started.

"Alex it's fine. You don't have to explain", Piper said gently.

"But I want to", Alex said. "I was upset because of my mom and what could have happened. I'm not used to have someone with me and supporting me, you know? I mean of course my mom and Nicky, but they are different", she continued.

"I know, I'm not blaming you", Piper reassured.

"That's the problem Piper! I hurt your feelings and you are not even blaming me. Like I said, I'm not used to have people close. I'm going to do mistakes all over again and if you are not blaming me, I don't even necessarily notice that I hurt you!" Alex said.

Piper lowered her head and was quiet.

Alex walked in front of Piper and took her hands. "I want this to work. So that could happen, we need to talk to each other. We need to blame each other and tell what we did wrong", she explained.

Piper looked up to Alex's eyes and nodded. She wanted this to work too.

"So, I'm sorry for pushing you away", Alex apologized.

"It's okay. I felt kind of rejected, but I realized that you were upset. I'm sorry for just leaving. I shouldn't have just left you alone", Piper said quietly.

"It's okay", Alex said as she hugged Piper tightly. She had missed Piper's body against her own.

Piper responded to the hug and squeezed Alex tightly, burying her head on Alex's shoulder.

Alex put her hands on Piper cheeks and lifted her head. She looked at Piper's eyes and slowly brought her lips on Piper's.

Piper sighed and responded to the kiss. She had missed Alex's lips.

"Do you want to come to my place and solve the case together?" Alex asked finally as she pulled back.

"Sure. Let me just get my stuff", Piper said and went to get her laptop and notes.

They went to Alex's car and Alex insisted that she would carry Piper's bag. Piper laughed but gave it to her. Alex was such a gentlewoman.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought and ideas are always welcomed! I'll try to update as soon as possible again :)**

 **-Iina**


	14. Chapter 14

_Alex put her hands on Piper's cheeks and lifted her head. She looked at Piper's eyes and slowly brought her lips on Piper's._

 _Piper sighed and responded to the kiss. She had missed Alex's lips._

 _"Do you want to come to my place and solve the case together?" Alex asked finally as she pulled back._

 _"Sure. Let me just get my stuff", Piper said and went to get her laptop and notes._

 _They went to Alex's car and Alex insisted that she would carry Piper's bag. Piper laughed but gave it to her. Alex was such a gentlewoman._

* * *

Alex opened the door of her apartment and let them in. They took their shoes off and walked into living room. Diane was sitting there, looking at TV. She turned to watch if Alex had brought Piper with her. She smiled widely as she saw the blonde standing next to Alex.

"Hey mom, I brought Piper", Alex said.

"I can see that", Diane laughed.

Piper smiled a little and wondered if Alex had told Diane about what had happened. Probably, because they were so close, and Diane probably had noticed their weird behavior.

"Yeah, right... We are just going to work in kitchen. Say if you need something", Alex told her mother and went to get her own laptop.

"How are you?" Piper asked Diane kindly.

"I'm fine. Or as fine as you can be after a car crash. My knee is aching, but I'll manage", Diane said smiling. She had been lucky. "How about you? You and Alex good again?" She continued.

Piper turned slightly pink. It was a little strange to talk about her and Alex's problems with Alex's mother. "Yeah, we're good", Piper smiled.

"Good. Keep it that way", Diane said smiling.

Piper nodded. Then Alex came with her laptop and some other stuff.

Piper and Alex moved into a kitchen and spread their things onto table.

"Okay, where should we start?" Alex asked as she opened her laptop.

"I think we should find out if the crash was intentional. It's hard to believe that someone would want to hurt your mom, but it looks like it when the other driver just drove away", Piper said as she put the video on.

"You are right, but it would have been extremely difficult to plan and got the timing right", Alex observed.

"Yeah... Do we make it that your mother isn't in any danger?" Piper asked.

"I don't think she is, but never can be too careful", Alex said.

Piper nodded. "Okay, how do we find this person? Intentional or not, she broke the law."

"I don't know. The license plate shows only the last two numbers. Any ideas?"

"How badly the other car damaged?" Piper asked.

Alex put the right time and showed the screen to Piper.

"Look", Piper said as she pointed the screen. "The other car damaged pretty badly too, she would need to take it to auto repair shop or somewhere."

"You are right. She couldn't even take that very far", Alex said smiling.

"Now we need only call every place where she could have taken it", Piper said as she started to find places from her laptop.

Rest of the evening went by calling dozens of different places but without any luck. Nowhere was bought a red Mercedes with the license plate's last numbers 4 and 8.

"Girls, take a break. You have enough time to figure out who she is", Diane said as she walked into kitchen with her crutches.

Alex rubbed her face and checked the clock. It was already past nine. That's probably why some of the people they called sounded so irritated.

"Maybe we should call it a day", Alex yawned.

"Yeah, maybe we should", Piper said and shut her laptop.

"Do you want to spend a night? We need to sleep on the couch though", Alex asked, hoping that Piper would say yes.

"Wouldn't be the first time", Diane reminded smirking. Alex just glared at her mother.

"Sure, why not. I don't mind sleeping on the couch", Piper said smiling.

"Why don't you take the bed? I can sleep on the couch", Diane said. She didn't understand why Alex didn't let her sleep on the couch.

"No! You don't need your back aching too", Alex said sternly.

Diane rolled her eyes. "Fine, have your way then! I'm going to go to bed. Piper, if your back is aching in the morning, you can blame only Alex."

Piper laughed. She loved Alex's and her mother's banter and their close relationship. "I'll manage."

Alex went to change her clothes and got Piper a night clothes too. She grabbed her alarm clock too, so her mother didn't wake up to that again. When Alex had changed her clothes, she went to bathroom to brush her teeth.

Soon she came back into the living room and gave Piper the clothes. Now Piper in turn went to bathroom to change her clothes.

"I said it would be fine, didn't I?" Diane said to Alex smiling.

Alex grabbed a blanket and smiled back at her mother. "Yeah, I guess you did."

"You two have something special. She is definitely a keeper!"

"I know", Alex said as she sat down onto couch.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep now. Have a pleasant nigh", Diane smirked, remembering how closely they need to sleep in order to fit onto couch.

Alex rolled her eyes. Her mother was always teasing Alex when she had a chance. "Good night mom."

Diane went into Alex's bedroom and soon Piper came back with Alex's night shorts and too big T-shirt.

Alex smirked as she held her arms open. "They look much better on you."

Piper sat on Alex's lap and hugged her. "I like wearing your clothes. They smell like you."

Something swelled in Alex's chest. She couldn't help but kissed Piper softly. "You are just the cutest."

Piper smiled widely at that.

"Okay, what time do you want to wake up?" Alex asked as she took the alarm.

"We don't need to", Piper smiled slyly. She looked at Alex's confused expression until continued. "Caputo said we can work from home, so you can be with your mom."

"I don't even know how you managed to do all that, but thank you for helping me so much", Alex aid gratefully as she put the alarm back.

"No problem", Piper whispered and brought her lips on Alex's again.

Alex kissed her back passionately, showing her gratitude. Alex lowered herself, so she was laying on the couch and Piper was on top of her. They continued making out like teenagers, hands roaming around other's necks, backs and thighs.

Alex pulled back first. "Let's get some sleep."

Piper smiled mischievously. She knew why Alex had to stop, Alex's self-control was running out. Piper rolled off of Alex and snuggled on her side. "Good night Alex."

"Good night Piper", Alex responded as she put the blanket on top of them and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist.

* * *

Alex woke up when something or rather someone was on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw Piper looking down at her smiling.

Piper pecked Alex's lips. "Good morning."

"Morning", Alex said as she reached out for another kiss.

Piper however just grinned and leaned back.

"Tease", Alex grumbled.

Piper teased Alex for a while with little pecks on her lips until kissed Alex properly. She went down on Alex's neck and kissed and sucked slightly it, unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching them amusedly.

"We have also food Piper, so you don't need to eat my daughter", Diane said from the kitchen where she was drinking coffee. There was a direct line of sight from kitchen to living room's couch.

Piper's eyes widened and she sat upright. She turned around to look at Diane, turning bright red.

Diane couldn't but burst into laughter when she watched them. Piper looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Alex was glaring at her mother, obviously annoyed by the interruption. "Just kidding. Don't mind me", Diane said between her laughter.

Piper turned to look at Alex mortified. Alex couldn't help but smiled too. Piper was adorable. Alex pulled Piper back on top of her and kissed behind her ear. "I like when you're eating me", she whispered.

Piper only reddened more, if that's even possible anymore. "Alex!" She whisper-shouted.

Alex laughed. "Okay, get up. Let's get coffee", she said as she lightly slapped Piper's thigh.

They walked into kitchen, Piper still blushing furiously. She knew that Diane really didn't mind and was just joking but she still felt very embarrassed.

Alex get two cups and poured herself and Piper the coffee her mother had made.

"Thanks", Piper mumbled as she took the cup from Alex and sat down opposite of Diane. Diane was still smirking but hid it behind the newspaper, so Piper wouldn't be so uncomfortable.

They were drinking their coffees when Alex's phone rang. It was her work phone. Alex excused herself and went to talk to the living room.

Diane of course couldn't help herself. "So, do you often eat Alex for breakfast then?"

Piper blushed furiously again. "Wha- No! I don't... It's not..." She stuttered.

Diane laughed hard at this. Maybe she was just evil, but she really enjoyed teasing. Now she had found a new target.

Alex came back and took in the scene. Piper was blushing hard and her mother was laughing her ass off. "Mom! Don't tease Piper", she commanded. "Okay, we gotta go Piper, one of the shops called that red Mercedes was brought there. We should check it out."

Piper rose quickly, thanking Alex in her mind for saving her from the uncomfortable situation.

"Ah, the duties call", Diane smirked.

"Oh Piper, do you want to borrow a shirt?" Alex asked, remembering that Piper didn't have any spare clothes.

"Yes, please", Piper smiled at Alex's thoughtfulness.

"Okay, you can just go to my room and find something fitting. They are all probably too big", Alex said chuckling a little.

Alex waited until Piper had left the room until opened her mouth. "What are you doing? You are going to scare her off!" She ranted to her mother.

"Alex, relax! She isn't going to go anywhere. I just really can't help myself", Diane said smiling.

"Could you at least try?" Alex pleaded. She didn't think that Piper would run off but didn't want Piper to be always uncomfortable with her mother.

Diane smiled at her. "Don't worry, she learns to like me."

Alex rolled her eyes. "She already likes you. Don't blow it up."

"I won't", Diane reassured.

Then Piper came back. She had her jeans what she wore yesterday and Alex's dark blue sweater. It was slightly big but when Piper rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, you didn't really notice it.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked Piper.

"Yes."

"Bye mom!" Alex said as they left.

* * *

"Don't take my mom seriously. She just loves teasing people", Alex said as they were on her car.

"It's fine, I'm just not used to it", Piper smiled.

"So, what did she say to you?" Alex asked curiously.

Piper blushed. "I'm not even telling you."

Alex laughed. "It had to be pretty bad then."

"It was embarrassing."

"Well, get used to it", Alex chuckled. They had arrived in front of one of the auto repair shops. Alex parked the car and they hopped out.

They went to talk to the owner and he showed them the car that was brought there earlier.

Piper and Alex compared the red Mercedes to the pictures of the crash. The license plates matched and the damages were same. This was the car they were looking for.

Alex got the information about the car's owner and went to the car again. Alex had told the owner of the shop to call them if he heard something about the driver.

Piper checked the car's owner information on her laptop. Her name was Sophie Weber and she had been accused of drunk driving before. She had gotten her driver license only recently back.

Alex had become tense. She was going to meet the person that hit her mother by a car. Even if it was an accident, she didn't stay to help.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked gently.

"I don't know... It's just... I was wondering if you could do the arrest? I really don't think I can go through it without strangling her", Alex said as she glanced at Piper.

Piper's eyebrows raised from the surprise. Alex always kept her emotions in check and didn't let anything to disturb her work. But of course this was very sensitive topic. "Uhmm, yeah sure", Piper said a little unsure. She had never arrested anyone. Of course she knew how to arrest somebody, but she just thought that she would make an ass out of herself.

Alex looked at Piper when she heard her hesitation. "Look, I'm sorry that this came so quickly and you didn't get the time to prepare for your first arrest, but it's going to be fine."

Piper was both excited and scared. "Okay... We still need to ask her questions, right? Are we going to ask them there or take her directly at the station?"

"Yeah, we can just ask there. You got all the evidence?"

"Yes, I got them", Piper said.

"Okay good. You ask the questions too?" Alex asked, hoping that she didn't even need to talk to Sophie.

"Sure. Uhmm... You sure you want to come?" Piper asked, doubting now if it was so good idea to convince Caputo to let them work on the case after all.

"Yes", Alex said as she parked the car. They got out and stood in front of the two-storied house.

Piper glanced at Alex once more, who gave a reassuring nod. They walked to the door and Piper knocked.

Soon, a young looking red head opened the door. "Hello?"

Piper showed her badge. "Hello. I'm Piper Chapman from the NYPD and this is my partner Alex Vause", Piper started. "We have a couple of questions."

"Oh? Is everything okay?" Sophie asked innocently.

Alex felt the urge to punch her. Piper glanced at Alex's tense body and answered. "We'll find out soon, can we come in?"

"Right, sure", Sophie said and let them in.

They went into living room and Alex and Piper sat onto couch while Sophie sat opposite of them on arm chair.

"So, where were you two days ago around 9am?" Piper asked.

"I was probably coming home from work. I had night shift."

"Where are you working?"

"At the bar named Dragon", Sophie said, acting innocent.

"What kind of car do you drive?" Piper asked as she took her purse closer so she would get the pictures quickly.

Sophie probably realized what was going on. "Uhmm... Red Mercedes. I took it to the car repair shop this morning. Is something happened?"

"This one?" Piper asked as she showed the picture about Sophie's car in the repair shop.

"Yes."

"What happened to it?" Piper asked tilting her head. This was pretty easy after all.

"I hit a post with it", Sophie explained laughing a little.

Alex almost got up and attacked the girl. She was so full of shit.

"A post?" Piper asked furrowing her brows.

"Yes."

Piper showed Sophie the pictures about the crash. "This post?"

Sophie's eyes widened. Fuck. She hadn't thought about traffic cams. "That's not me. It could be anyone", she tried to defend herself.

"Oh? Let's see. The cars match, the license plates match and see the driver here? She also has a red hair, like you. Also, you lost your driver license a while ago because of the drunk driving and got it just recently back", Piper said satisfied. Sophie couldn't get out of this.

Sophie looked beaten. "Look, it was an accident! I didn't stay to help because the polices would have only taken my driver license again", she said.

Piper got up. "Sophie Weber, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you", she said kind of proudly. Her first arrest had succeed.

Sophie got up and let Piper put her the handcuffs. Her shoulders slumped as Piper guided her back at Alex's car.

* * *

"Well done kid", Alex praised as they walked out of the station. Thye had taken Sophie there and filled the reports. Caputo was pleased with the pair and asked how Alex's mother was being. He had given both of them couple of days off which they were very grateful.

"Thanks", Piper smiled.

"Okay, I'll take you to home, so you can freshen up. Then I'm going to take you to eat somewhere. To celebrate your first arrest", Alex said smiling.

Piper laughed a little. "What if I refuse?"

"You won't", Alex said confidently.

"You're right. I won't", Piper said as she climbed in Alex's car.

Alex drove Piper home and told her that she would text the details later. Then Alex went to the grocery store to buy something for her mother to eat.

She bought pasta, bacon and all kind of other stuff and went to home.

"Hey mom!" She shouted from the hallway.

"Alex, you're back already", Diane said surprised. She was sitting on the living room, reading some magazines.

"Well, Piper and I are quick. We caught the woman by the way", Alex stated proudly as she went to put the groceries in the kitchen.

"Well done honey. How did you felt?"

"Actually, I let Piper to do the arrest because I didn't trust myself that I wouldn't strangle her so... But it felt good to take her to the station and throw her into jail", Alex said.

"I'm proud of you two. Was that Piper's first arrest?" Diane asked.

"Yeah. She handled it very well even if I didn't give her much a notice. I actually thought that I would take her to eat somewhere to celebrate it", Alex said as she sat down next to her mother.

"That's sweet", Diane said and thought about something for a while.

"What?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"You could take her somewhere nice and regard it as an apology too. You know for the whole 'pushing away' thing", Diane proposed.

Alex thought about it. "You are right, that's a good idea. Thanks mom!" Alex said. She had already the perfect place in mind and went to make a reservation. Luckily, she knew the owner, so she could get the reservation in so short notice.

She smiled as she went to text Piper.

 **[Alex] -Be ready by five o'clock, I'll come to pick you up then ;) Dress nicely! Xx**

Had she just really sent Piper kisses? Alex shook her head smiling. Piper was making her soft.

* * *

 **Thank you for readin as always. Please review and tell me what you would like to happen. I'm very thankful for all the reviews and visitors and the story's followers :) I'll update soon again!**

 **-Iina**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't been able to update. The school has been hectic, but the chaper is a little longer now.**

 **Warning! This chapter contains smut.  
**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **[Alex]** _ **-Be ready by five o'clock, I'll come to pick you up then ;) Dress nicely! Xx**_

 _Had she just really sent Piper kisses? Alex shook her head smiling. Piper was making her soft._

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to go now!" Alex said as she came out of her room.

"You look wonderful", Diane said smiling. Alex had a red bodycon dress. The sleeves went to her elbows and the hem went to her midthighs. On top of that she had her red fie inch heels that made her look taller.

"Thanks... Uhmm, do you mind spending the night alone? I might go to Piper's", Alex asked carefully. She had a plan, but if her mother didn't want to be alone, she would just do it later.

"Alex, I'm not a baby. I'm alone almost the whole time when I'm home!" Diane laughed. "I'll be fine, go have some fun", she continued smiling. Alex had made her stay at Alex's place, she could have managed on her own at her own home. Diane understood that Alex wanted to keep close eye on her but didn't want Alex to feel that she was obliged to keep Diane company.

"Okay, right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then", Alex said as she took her purse and her night stuffs. She hasn't even asked Piper if she could spend the night but assumed that it would be okay. "Bye!" Alex called out.

"Have fun!"

* * *

Piper was talking to Polly over phone and updating her with the news about Alex. She had just told about their dinner plans when the doorbell rang. "She's here! Bye!" Piper said and didn't even wait for Polly to answer before ended the call.

Piper went to open the door and smiled widely at Alex.

Alex quickly checked Piper out when Piper was doing the same. Piper had a silver, A-line sleeveless dress. It fit perfectly. Her hair was beautifully up on ponytail with few tresses free.

"You look stunning", Alex said smiling as she put her hands on Piper's waist.

"Thank you", Piper said still smiling. "You do too", she continued and kissed Alex gently.

"I was wondering if I could spend a night?" Alex asked.

"Yes, of course", Piper said excitedly.

"Cool. I'll just leave my stuff here and then we can go", Alex said as she showed her bag.

"Sure."

* * *

"Wow", Piper said with her mouth hanging open. They had stepped into small Italian restaurant, it was beautiful.

"Close your mouth before you are thrown out because they thought you were a fish" Alex smirked.

Piper rolled her eyes but closed her mouth.

"Alex! Long time no see", an older man said smiling as he walked towards them.

"Good to see you Antonio", Alex smiled.

"Aren't you just a stunning couple! Come on, I'll show your table", the man, Antonio urged.

Piper smiled widely when Alex didn't correct him when he assumed that they were a couple. When they really weren't a couple, Piper wanted them to be. She didn't want to scare Alex off though when she had pretty clearly said that she was new at this. Piper would wait until Alex brings it up.

"Here", Antonio said as she guided them to a table for two. "What would you like to drink?"

Alex and Piper sat down. "Do you want red wine?" Alex asked Piper since she knew that Piper didn't like white wine that much.

"Yes please", Piper smiled.

"Okay, we take a bottle of your best red wine", Alex said to Antonio.

"Coming right up", he smiled and left.

Piper looked at Alex questioningly.

"His old restaurant was burned down. I caught the guy and Antonio got the money to build new one. He owned me a favor, so I used it now", Alex smiled.

"Oh Alex, you didn't need to", Piper said.

"I know. But I wanted to. You can consider this as a celebration, an apologize and a thank you dinner", Alex explained.

"You are the sweetest", Piper said smiling widely. Alex was probably the most thoughtful person on the earth.

"Now, what do you want to eat?" Alex asked as she gave Piper the menu.

They studied the menus for a while. Piper was hungry and her mouth watered when she read the list.

"Ooh, I want Carbonara! Can I have Carbonara?" Piper asked. She hadn't eaten it for a long time.

Alex chuckled at Piper's enthusiasm. "Yes Piper, you can have Carbonara."

Soon Antonio came back with wine bottle and two wine glasses. "Here you are!" He said as she poured the wine into classes. "Have you decided what you want?"

"I'll take Ravioli with cremini mushrooms and she takes Carbonara, please", Alex told to Antonio.

"All right", Antonio wrote down their orders before he left again.

"So, how did your first arrest feel?" Alex asked as she sipped her wine.

"It was easier than I thought. It felt pretty good", Piper answered. "Do you remember your first arrest?"

"Oh yes. I arrested this man who had tried to rob a store. He tried to get out of it by promising me sex", Alex laughed.

Piper laughed, she couldn't even imagine Alex with a man. "Well, I don't blame him for trying."

Alex smirked and raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Do you mean that if I had arrested you, you would have also tried to get out of it by promising me sex?"

"No! I didn't mean that! I just... You're hot. It's no wonder that he thought about it", she corrected blushing.

"Well, if you had, I would have considered about it", Alex said, still smirking.

Piper blushed more and swatted Alex's arm lightly. Alex just laughed about that and started telling Piper about other funny arrests before their food arrived.

* * *

They had eaten their foods and ordered Tiramisu for a dessert. Now they were in Alex's car, going back to Piper's.

"Oh god, I ate too much", Piper said laughing.

"I take that the food was good?" Alex said smiling as she glanced at Piper.

"It was delicious! Thank you for taking me there."

"It was my pleasure", Alex grinned. She was slightly nervous about the rest of the evening but had a feeling that everything would go well.

"Had you anything planned for the rest of the night?" Piper asked hopefully. She had waited about getting her hands and mouth on Alex properly.

Alex laughed at Piper. It was so easy to read her. "Is that your way to subtly ask if we are going to have sex?"

Piper turned bright red. Busted. "No!"

Alex chuckled. Piper was adorable when she tried to deny something so obvious "Whatever you say Pipes."

Piper turned her head, so Alex couldn't see her smiling. Alex didn't say that they weren't going to have sex. There was still a possibility.

Alex parked the car and Piper realized that they were already in front of her building. Time always went so quickly with Alex.

They hopped out and went in. Alex pressed the elevator's button and kissed Piper's cheek when they waited the elevator.

"But seriously, did you have anything planned?" Piper asked as the doors of the elevator opened.

They stepped in. "Not really. I just thought that we could watch a movie or something?"

"Sounds good to me."

Alex leaned against the wall of the elevator and pulled Piper with her. She kissed Piper slowly. "Mmm... I really like kissing you", Alex said smiling as they pulled apart when the elevator stopped at Piper's floor.

Piper grinned at that. "I like kissing you too", she said as she let them into her apartment.

They went to change something more comfortable on, though Alex changed in the bathroom. Piper spend most of her time picturing Alex changing her clothes. She could picture her luscious breasts popping out of her bra, flat stomach, muscular thighs...

"Pipes?"

Piper jumped at Alex's sound. She hadn't realized that Alex had already changed and stood in the living room in front of her. "Hm?"

Alex raised her eyebrow. "What were you thinking. You were totally out of it."

"Oh... Just thought about what we should watch", Piper said smiling sweetly as she turned the TV on.

Alex looked at Piper suspiciously but let it slide. She sat onto the couch and started to look for something to watch.

"Can I... Like keep my head in your lap?" Piper asked after she had sat down too.

Alex turned her head to look at Piper. She was seriously the cutest thing. "You don't have to ask", Alex smiled.

Piper smiled back and lied down so her head was resting comfortably in Alex's lap. Alex reached the blanket and put in on top of Piper.

"How about this?" Alex asked after a while when she had found a movie. It was about an innocent woman who had been charged for a murder.

"Yeah, that seems good", Piper said happily. She was okay with anything as long as she could be close to Alex.

* * *

The movie was almost over when Alex decided to start the conversation. She started to play with Piper's hair when she looked for the right words. "So, I was wondering..." She started.

Piper turned her head so she could focus on Alex. She looked uncertain. That was rare. "Yes?" Piper encouraged.

"Uh... Are you like seeing someone or interested in someone else?" Alex asked as she looked at Piper's eyes.

Piper's eyes furrowed. "What? Of course not. I'm interested in only about you", she smiled reassuringly. Piper didn't know where Alex was going with this.

"Oh okay, good. Me too. I mean about you. Obviously", Alex chuckled a little. "Well, I really would like to keep it that way and don't want us to see any other people."

Piper's eyes widened. Was this heading where she thought this was heading? "I'd like that too", Piper smiled. "But isn't it like a relationship?"

"Well... If you don't want to put a label on it, we don't have to. But if it's fine with you, it can be a relationship", Alex said, leaving the decision on Piper's hands.

Piper sat upright smiling widely. "Are you serious? I would _love_ that!"

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Well, Piper Chapman. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Piper jumped to straddle Alex and kissed her passionately. "Yes!"

They continued kissing and Alex brought her hands on Piper's buttocks.

"Does this mean that we can have sex?" Piper asked as she pulled back a little.

Alex laughed. "You want to be my girlfriend only that you can have sex with me? I'm offended", she said in mock hurt.

"Nooo!" Piper laughed. "It's just so hard to keep my hands on myself when you're looking like that", Piper said as she pointed at Alex. Alex had her night shorts that left her creamy thighs into view and a big T-shirt with no bra. You could see her nipples through it if you looked closely. And trust me, Piper looked closely.

Alex laughed. "We can have sex now when you're officially mine", she said smiling as she squeezed Piper's ass.

Piper smiled widely and brought her lips on Alex's again. Alex nibbled at Piper's lips and Piper couldn't hold back a moan. Alex took this opportunity to push her tongue inside of Piper's mouth and massage her tongue with her own.

Soon Piper's arousal was out of her hands and she started to grind on Alex's thigh.

"Someone is eager", Alex teased when she pulled back.

Piper pouted at Alex. "Just take me to the bed!"

"Yes ma'am", Alex chuckled. She moved her hands under Piper's ass and rose up.

Piper squealed and wrapped her hands and legs around Alex. She licked and sucked Alex's neck the whole way to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Alex gently put Piper down next to her bed. She kissed Piper quickly before brought her hands on the hem of Piper's shirt. Piper gave a reassuring nod and Alex took her shirt off. Piper either didn't wear bra, so Alex's hungry eyes explored her naked chest. Piper became slightly self-conscious under Alex's gaze.

Alex noticed this and took Piper's hands on her owns. "You're beautiful", she said and then kissed Piper's collarbone.

Piper's self-consciousness disappeared quickly and she took Alex's shirt off too. Alex's breasts came into view and they were more perfect than Piper had even imagined. So round and full.

Piper's hungry mouth didn't wait before started to kiss and lick around Alex's chest. Alex groaned and put her hand on the back of Piper's head to keep her going. Piper happily accepted that and continued her licking.

Soon Piper ran her tongue over Alex's nipple. It was already hard, but when Piper closed her lips around it, she felt it hardening more. Alex moaned and Piper repeated the action to the other nipple.

"Let's move this to the bed", Alex murmured as she took her shorts and panties off.

Piper stared hungrily at Alex's naked figure. Full breasts with very hard nipples that were wet with Piper's saliva, flat stomach, curvy hips, neatly trimmed pubic hair, long and muscular legs.

"And here I thought that you would return the favor", Alex joked as she looked at Piper's shorts.

Piper blushed slightly and hurried to take the rest of her clothes off.

Alex looked at now naked Piper and she licked her lips. She looked like a predator looking at her prey. Alex slowly walked towards Piper and pushed her onto bed. She crawled on top of her and kissed her lips.

Piper moaned at the feeling of their naked bodies pressing together and tangled her fingers on Alex's dark locks.

Alex slowly moved downwards. First on Piper's neck, spending good amount of time to create a dark hickey.

"Seriously Alex? A hickey? What are you twelve?" Piper asked trying to be annoyed. She had always hated when guys had left hickeys like Piper was their property. Now though, the thought of Alex marking her was making her all hot.

Alex chuckled. "You have such a beautiful neck. It needed that hickey on it."

Piper rolled her eyes but smiled.

Then Alex moved a little lower, her tongue licking around Piper's collarbones before went on Piper's perky breasts.

She teased Piper with her tongue, swirling around Piper's nipple but never quite touching it. Piper was writhing under Alex and tried to shove Alex's head where she wanted it. Alex however took her sweet time and continued to kiss and suck around Piper's breasts.

Finally Alex took Piper's left nipple in her mouth and sucked it. Piper let out a moan. She had waited this. Alex mouth felt magical. Alex took care of Piper's other nipple too before moving lower again.

She kissed Piper's stomach and felt Piper's abs twisting under her mouth. She moved her mouth so she was kissing just over Piper's mound. Piper was writhing from the anticipation. Alex was so close where she wanted, needed her to be.

But with a final Alex moved on Piper's thigs. "Alex! Stop teasing", Piper said, not even trying to hide her frustration.

Alex smirked and bit gently on Piper's inner thigh. "Patience is a virtue." Alex had perfect view on Piper's sweet pussy and she saw how badly Piper needed it. She was soaking.

Piper groaned. "Alex, please."

"Please what?" Alex asked still nibbling Piper's thighs.

"Please Alex, fuck me! Please, I need it so badly", Piper said, shamelessly pleading Alex. She didn't even care, she was so turned on.

Happy with Piper's pleading, Alex spread her legs more, so she had a better access. She took her first lick and actually moaned. Piper tasted wonderful. She brought her tongue on Piper's pussy again, now more firmly. She licked slowly Piper's slit from her opening up to her clit. Piper was moaning loudly, Alex had her so worked up already.

Alex pushed her tongue inside Piper's opening and swirled it around. Piper tasted even better there. After a while she replaced her tongue with two fingers and moved her tongue to circle Piper's clit.

Piper's hand found Alex's hair again and she pushed her more firmly on her crotch.

Alex smirked and started to move her fingers faster and licking Piper's clit more fiercely. She moved her free hand to tweak Piper's nipple.

Soon Piper was trembling and moaning loudly. She was close. Alex increased her efforts, now only wanting to make Piper cum hard.

Piper's grip on Alex's hair tightened and she was bucking her hips to meet Alex's thrusts. Her opening is fluttering around Alex's fingers. She was right there, she just needed a one final push.

Alex pulled back a little, resisting Piper's hand that was trying to keep her down. "Come for me Pipes."

That's it. That was the final push and Piper felt her body tense. "ALEEEX!"

Alex felt Piper's opening trapping her fingers inside and she flattened her tongue on Piper's clit so she could grind on it. Piper was moving her hips erratically and Alex felt gush of wetness coming out of Piper. She moved her fingers slowly when she could to ride Piper through her aftershocks. Alex moved her mouth away, knowing that Piper's clit was overly sensitive and focused to watch Piper instead.

Piper's eyes were closed, her head thrown back from the pleasure. Piper's hands had found their way to her sheets gripping them tightly. Her chest was rising with unsteady breathing and she was covered in sweat.

Alex waited until Piper had relaxed before pulling her fingers out. "Horrible, wasn't it?" She asked smirking smugly and licking Piper's wetness off of her fingers.

"That was... just... wow", Piper laughed. "You are very bad at that."

Alex went to lay next to Piper and raised her eyebrow. "Oh?" She put her hand on Piper's stomach and went to slowly trace it back to Piper's wet pussy. "Maybe I'll need just more practice then."

Piper grabbed Alex hand before it reached its destination and rolled on top of Alex. "Nope. It's your turn now", she said and went to go down on Alex.

* * *

After many orgasms, they both fell asleep. Naked and limbs tangled each other's.

They woke up to Piper's phone ringing. Piper groaned and reached her phone from the nightstand.

"Hello?" She answered without checking the caller.

"Piper! Guess who I walked into a while ago?" Piper's mother voice rang through the phone.

"Mom, didn't you have any more reasonable time to call me than a morning?" Piper said as she yawned.

"Morning? Piper it's 1pm!" Carol exclaimed mortified.

Piper checked the clock and it indeed was a couple of minutes past 1pm. "Sorry, didn't realize it was so much already. I went pretty late last night with... work", Piper said glancing at naked Alex.

"If that's what we're calling it", Alex chuckled quietly.

Piper rolled her eyes.

"Oh Piper, you work too much. But anyways I walked into Mrs. Campbell at the grocery store", Carol chirped excitedly.

"Who?" Piper was confused, she had no idea who her mother was talking about.

"Our old neighbor? Remember there was that cute boy who had crush on you."

Piper's eyes widened. She knew where this was heading. "Wait a second", Piper said at her mother. Piper quickly pecked a kiss on Alex's forehead before got out of the bed and put a robe on. She went to the living room to talk.

"Sorry. So, what did you talk about?" Piper said to her mother.

"We talked about her son, do you remember him, Jonathan?"

"Oh yeah, I remember him", Piper said grimacing. He had had a huge crush on Piper from the from the fourth grade till Piper had moved out and followed her everywhere like lost puppy.

"Well, he is working as a doctor now. He would make a good husband. We were talking that you should meet-" Carol explained before Piper cut her off.

"Okay mom. Let me stop you right there. I'm perfectly capable of finding a company on my own and actually, I'm seeing someone right now", Piper said smiling as she thought about Alex.

"Of course you are. I didn't realize that you were seeing someone. So, who's the lucky guy?" Carol asked curiously.

Piper bit her lip. Her mother knew that she liked women too but always just had told Piper that it was a 'phase' that would pass.

"Well, it isn't a guy. Remember my partner, Alex? She asked me to be her girlfriend."

"Oh?" Her mother said. Piper couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Just oh? You got nothing else to say?" Piper asked, trying to decide if she was happy or disappointment with her mother.

"You need to invite her for dinner soon", Carol proposed.

"What?!" Piper exclaimed. That was not what she was expecting.

"Isn't it what you usually do with your daughter's new boy- or girlfriends?"

Piper couldn't believe what was coming out of her mother's mouth. "Wasn't that you who threatened to throw every woman out that I brought under your roof?"

"It was long time ago Piper. I thought about it when you... left. I really want to be part of your life and so that could happen, I need to accept your girlfriends or boyfriends. It's pretty new to me and I probably be awkward about it, but I want to get to know her. If she makes you happy, I'll accept her. Even if she's a woman." Carol said.

Piper was oddly touched from her mother's speech. "I... Thank you."

"How does the nest weekend sound?" Carol asked.

"I'll ask it", Piper smiled. After a short while of hesitation, she continued. "Seriously mom, this means lot for me."

"For me too. Call me?" Carol said.

"Yeah, I'll let you know. Bye", Piper said.

"See you, bye", Carol responded before hung up.

Piper sat down onto couch to process the whole conversation. Her mother finally accepts her the way she is.

"Everything all right?" Alex asked concerned. She had put her panties and T-shirt on.

Piper looked up and smiled. "Depends on which angle do you look it."

Alex looked puzzled.

"My mom called. I told her about you and she was cool with it. She even asked you to dinner with us the next weekend." Piper explained.

Alex furrowed her brows. She wasn't Carol's biggest fan.

Piper noticed Alex's resistance and got up to hug her. "Of course, I'm not forcing you. But my mom is trying, probably the first time in my life, so it would mean a lot for me."

Alex relaxed and hugged Piper back. "Of course I'll come. I'm glad that your mother wants to try."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **-Iina**


	16. Chapter 16

After Piper and Alex had eaten their breakfast, Alex went to home to check on her mother.

"I'm back", Alex called out when she had stepped into the apartment.

Diane was in the kitchen, drinking coffee. "Hey honey. How did it go?"

Alex smiled widely. "Perfectly."

"How's so?"

Alex bit her lip and thought about Piper's head between her legs. "I asked her to be my girlfriend", Alex admitted finally.

"I told you from the start that she could be your girlfriend!" Diane said excitedly.

"I guess you did", Alex laughed. Somehow Diane was always right.

* * *

Piper and Alex had gone back to work and Alex had let her mom to move back to her own house. Everything was going okay. They didn't have any interesting cases and were just drinking coffee in Alex's office.

It was already Thursday and they were going to go dinner with Carol Saturday.

"So, is there like a dress code for Saturday?" Alex asked, fidgeting with her glasses. She was nervous about meeting Piper's mom. She had met her couple of times before, but now it was different.

Piper laughed at Alex's nervousness. "Alex, relax! You aren't going to meet a president, just my mother."

"What? I want to make a good impression!" Alex defended herself as she throw her hands up.

"Just be yourself", Piper smiled as she bought her hands on Alex's waist. "Dress casually."

Alex looked at Piper's eyes before kissed her. Piper tasted like a coffee and something that was uniquely Piper. It was maybe Alex's new favorite combination.

"I knew it!" The voice shouted, and Alex and Piper jumped apart.

There stood Healy in the doorframe, pointing at them accusingly.

"What the fuck?" Alex asked annoyed.

"I knew from the start that there was something between you dykes", Healy ranted.

"You been spying on us?" Alex asked becoming angry.

"Caputo will not be pleased with you", Healy said smiling widely and left.

Piper looked at Alex concerned. "Are you going to be in trouble?"

"What? No. There isn't any rule about dating your partner", Alex shook her head. "If you want we can just tell Caputo that Healy is lying. He knows that Healy hates me and could come up with something like this."

Piper thought about it for a while. "I don't want to hide our relationship. I want to be able to hug and kiss you in the work too without worrying that someone might catch us", she confessed finally.

"The risk of being caught is kind of hot", Alex smirked. "But yeah, I agree. I want that too. We just tell Caputo the truth and everything will be fine."

Piper smiled and they drank their coffees, waiting if Caputo would come to talk to them.

Soon Healy came back with an ugly smirk. "Caputo asked both of you to go to his office."

"Thanks buddy", Alex said sarcastically.

Healy throw a fake smile back before left.

"Okay, let's get this out of the way", Alex said to Piper and went to walk towards Caputo's office, Piper following closely behind.

They saw Healy watching them behind his desk, like making sure that they really went to talk to Caputo.

Alex rolled her eyes because of his ridiculous behavior. She knocked the door and waited the "Come in" before opened the door and stepped in with Piper.

"Please sit down", Caputo said pointing at two chairs in front of his desk.

Piper and Alex sat down and waited Caputo to start the conversation.

"So, do you know why you are here?" Caputo asked as he rubbed his temples. He had better things to do.

"Yes. But I fail to see the problem", Alex said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"There's no problem. I just want to make sure that you will able to concentrate on the work", Caputo said.

"We can", Alex assured.

"I believe you, but if there come any problems, I'm going to change the partners", Caputo threatened.

"Of course, but there's no need because there will be no problems", Alex said smiling.

"Good. Now when you are both here, I have a job for you. There was some psychopath shooting in the Columbus park. The guy run off before polices got there. Now you need to find him", Caputo told them.

Alex and Piper both nodded and waited more information.

"We have a photo of him and you need to find out who he is and all information you can get of him. You need to remember that this man is probably mentally ill and he is dangerous. Be careful" Caputo said.

"Always", Alex said as she rose up.

Caputo gave them a punch of pictures and they left.

Healy was watching them when they stepped out of Caputo's office. He obviously tried to figure out what had happened from their faces.

Alex gave him a smug grin before grabbed Piper's ass just to piss him off. And to feel that perfect ass in her hand.

Piper chuckled and turned to give Healy naughty grin. They laughed together at Healy's expression before went back to Alex's office. It was practically their office since Piper spent almost all of her time there.

They sat down behind Alex's desks and started to study the pictures.

"Shit. There's not a picture of his whole face anywhere. The system will not be able to recognize him", Alex said with furrowed brows.

Piper thought for a while before got an idea. "What about Daya?"

"What about her", Alex asked puzzled.

"Do you think she will be able to draw his whole face using these for help?"

Alex's eyes lit up. "That's good idea! I'll call her."

About an hour and half later Daya had drawn the man's face and gave it to Alex.

"Good job, as always. Thanks for coming", Alex smiled.

"No problem. Good luck with finding the guy", Daya said before she left.

"Could you put the picture on the system?" Alex asked Piper before went to look for her notebook from her purse.

Piper loaded the picture on the system and when it started searching she went to get her own notebook too.

Soon the computer beeped and they looked at the screen. There was one match, the man named Stefan Miller.

"Yup, that's him", Alex stated.

They both started to find information about him.

"He has schizophrenia. That explains the psychotic behavior", Alex said as she wrote that down.

"Why there isn't any address where he is living?" Piper asked frustrated. How they were supposed to find him.

"He probably lives in hotels or has moved somewhere with a fake name. Are there any former addresses?" Alex asked. This was more difficult case, but Alex loved the challenge.

"Wait a second", Piper said and typed something. "There's only one apartment. He has lived there his whole life but moved out two years ago."

"Better than nothing. We should check it out. Who is living there now?", Alex asked.

Piper wrote the address down. "Uhmm, Catharine Miller. Could she be his mother?"

"Could be. Let's go", Alex said as she got up and shut her computer.

* * *

Piper and Alex stood in front of the old apartment house.

"You sure this is the right address?" Alex asked suspiciously. It looked deserted.

"Yup."

"Okay then", Alex said with a deep breath and opened the door.

There was a dirty hallway and an elevator that said 'out of order'.

"Which floor did she live again?" Alex asked.

"The second", Piper answered as she looked the stairs suspiciously. "Do you think they are going to collapse beneath us?"

"I'm sure they won't. Let's go", Alex chuckled.

They climbed the stairs to the second floor and went to in front of the door that read 'Miller'.

Alex knocked the door. After a while of silence Alex knocked again, louder this time. Soon they heard footsteps and the door chain open.

A short, old woman opened the door and looked at them questioningly. "Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Alex Vause from the NYPD and this is my partner Piper Chapman. Are you Catharine Miller?" Alex asked.

The woman sighed. "Yes, I am. This is about Stefan, isn't it?"

Alex glanced at Piper. "Yes, do you have a time to talk?"

"Sure, come in", Catharine said and moved aside.

* * *

Alex and Piper were sitting in Alex's car. They had talked to Catharine and found out that Stefan had moved out but never told her mother where. They met sometimes but it was always Stefan coming to his old home. Her mother didn't have his new address or his phone number. Catharine suspected that Stefan had stopped taking his medicines. Of course she didn't want to get her son arrested, but understood that he was dangerous, so she helped Alex and Piper.

"You ready to go home or did you left something at the station?" Alex asked as she started the car.

"Nope. I'm ready to go to home", Piper smiled.

After about twenty minutes Alex stopped the car in front of Piper's building. Piper turned to give Alex a proper kiss.

When Piper pulled away she licked her lips and smiled at Alex. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya", Alex called out as Piper stepped out of the car. As Piper walked into the building, she added a little sway on her hips, knowing that Alex was watching her.

Alex chuckled and shook her head. Piper was something else.

* * *

Alex walked into her office with a coffee in her hand. Piper was already there sipping her own coffee.

"Oh, good morning Alex", Piper said smiling as she looked up from her laptop.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "You are here pretty early." The clock was only quarter to eight.

"Couldn't sleep", Piper said. Even if she reassured Alex that the dinner with her mother would go well, she was nervous herself.

"Wasn't my instruction to come at eight clear enough for you", Alex said playfully, referring to the instructions she gave Piper when they met.

Piper gave Alex a mischievous grin. "Nope. Maybe you should punish me."

Alex's eyes turned a couple of shades darker. She walked in front of Piper and grabbed her chin. Alex tilted Piper's head upwards to look at her. Then she kissed her hard, pushing her tongue immediately in Piper's mouth. The kiss was over as soon as it had started. "Don't tempt me babe", Alex whispered before took her own seat.

Piper was left panting in her chair. She tried not to let her frustration show and Alex chuckled at her. "Tell me you have found something that helps us to find Stefan."

"Not really. I have no idea where to start looking", Piper confessed.

Alex shook her head acting disappointment. "Tsk tsk, maybe I should punish you after all."

Piper rolled her eyes but smiled widely, her mind filled with different ways how Alex could punish her. Tying her to bed, making her to watch when Alex get herself off with Piper being not able to touch Alex or herself, denying Piper the orgasm before she was begging it, spanking Piper, making her-

"Piper?"

Piper snapped out of it and looked at Alex, blushing slightly. "What?"

Alex chuckled at Piper, guessing what was swirling in Piper's mind. "I said that we should start by calling nearby hotels and asking Stefan from there."

"Yeah, sure. That sounds... good."

"Was there anything in your mind that would sound even better?" Alex smirked.

Piper blushed more. "No! Just... calling to the hotels."

Alex shook her head laughing and started to look for the list of the hotels of the area. Once she had found it, she gave half of them to Piper and started to call her own hotels.

* * *

"This is fucking impossible", Piper said annoyed as she dropped her head on the table.

Alex thought about what next. They had called to all of the hotels but nowhere was a guy named Stefan Miller.

"He's probably with a fake name or is with friend or something", Alex said and pushed her glasses on top of her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Cheer up bitches!" Somebody said.

Piper lifter her head and Alex put her glasses back. There stood Nicky smiling widely. "We are going to the club tomorrow night!"

Alex stared at Nicky. "What? Why?"

"Morello and I solved this case for the owner and he promised to get us and our friends first two rounds free!" Nicky said laughing.

Alex glanced at Piper, thinking about the dinner. How late would that go?

Piper shrugged her shoulders. It wouldn't be probably that late and if her mother started being a bitch, Piper would need something to drink.

"Okay, we're in", Alex said to Nicky,

"Yass! This is going to be so fun. Can't wait to get the blondie here wasted", Nicky laughed.

"Bye Nicky, we have a work to do", Alex said chuckling. She was kind of curious what Piper would be like drunk. Would she become that kind of drunk that everything was funny? Or that kind of drunk that she was feeling horny? Alex smiled at the thought.

"Oh! Remember that you will be there in our company. So, not dancing together and then escaping to home to fuck", Nicky laughed, knowing Alex's libido.

"Out!" Alex commanded as she pointed the door.

Nicky left but they could still hear her laughing.

Alex glanced at Piper. "Sorry."

Piper smiled and shook her head. "It's fine. But she does have a point. Can you keep your hands to yourself?"

Alex arched her eyebrow. "Oh, I can. But the question is. Can _you_?"

Piper laughed and leaned to nibbled Alex's ear. "Probably not", she whispered.

Alex closed her eyes and felt her arousal rising.

"Okay, we should continue. What now?" Piper asked as she pulled back.

Alex glared at Piper but concentrated on the task. "I don't know. We should probably try to find out if he has any friends or other relatives living near."

Piper nodded and they started to look for information.

The whole day they talked over the phone to Stefan's relatives and friends and even went to visit one of his friends that didn't answer his phone. Still nothing about Stefan.

The clock was already over six, so they decided to call it a day.

"So, what time should I pick you up?" Alex said as they were packing their things.

"The dinner is at four. So, about half past three?"

"Okay, I'll text you when I leave home", Alex said as they walked out of the station. "You sure you don't want a ride?" She asked as they were at her car.

"I'm sure. I'll meet Polly at the near café", Piper said and gave Alex a kiss.

"Aww, you would be cute it you weren't so sickening" Nicky said behind them.

They both turned and Alex glared at her friend.

"Vause, could you give me a ride? My car broke", Nicky said.

"It's already fourth time this year! Get a new car man", Alex laughed but pointed Nicky to get into the car.

Piper laughed at them and gave a final kiss to Alex before left walking to meet Polly.

* * *

Piper had just got her shirt on when the doorbell rang. She knew that it was Alex so she went to open the door without buttoning it. She had only her underwear and the unbuttoned shirt.

"Jesus kid! You trying to give a heart attack to the neighbors?" Alex exclaimed as she saw Piper's sate of clothing. She quickly pushed Piper in with her and closed the door so anyone else couldn't see her almost naked girlfriend. It was only for her to see.

Piper laughed. "You're early. If you had come a little later, I would have been dressed. So, it's your fault."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Get dressed, we are going to be late."

"You sure? Usually in this state you say the girl to take the rest off too", Piper teased.

Alex groaned. "Stop teasing me and get dressed."

After couple of minutes Piper came back with black jeans and the light blue shirt, buttoned up this time. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

Piper hung a bag on her shoulder where were her clubbing clothes and they left.

When they were at Alex's car, Alex naturally went to driver's place and Piper went the other side.

"What's that", Piper asked once she had sat down and saw a red wine bottle in the center console.

Alex arched her eyebrows at Piper's question. "Can't you see it? It's my dog"

Piper rolled her eyes. "I know _what_ it is, but why it's with you?"

"It's for your mom."

"You didn't have to", Piper smiled. She knew her mother would appreciate a good wine.

"I told you, I wanna make a good impression", Alex said as she started the car.

"You nervous?" Piper asked after a while.

Alex glanced at Piper. "A little."

"It's going to be fine. Or not... She could go crazy on you and accuse you for turning me gay or something", Piper laughed.

"Jeez Piper. That calmed me down much", Alex said sarcastically.

"Seriously Alex, don't take it so seriously. If my mom doesn't like you, then she doesn't. She doesn't like many people. You gotta understand that my mother and I aren't as close as you and Diane, so her opinion doesn't really matter to me. But she is going to like you. I mean who couldn't?"

"Many people don't like me", Alex mumbled.

"Well, you can be a bitch if you want to, but if you're yourself then everyone likes you!" Piper laughed.

They continued the journey and soon Alex parked the car in front of light blue house. "Is this your childhood home?" Alex asked Piper.

Piper shook her head. "No. I think mom moved here when dad... died."

Alex looked at Piper concerned. She remembered Piper's parent issues and suddenly felt dislike towards Carol. But maybe Piper's mother had really changed. She was happy that she didn't need to meet Piper's father. That fucking excuse of a man. "You okay?" Alex asked when Piper just looked absentmindedly forward.

Piper shook her head to get the memories out of her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

Alex took the wine and they walked to the door. Piper rang the doorbell and soon Carol opened the door.

"Piper!" Carol exclaimed and hugged Piper quickly.

Alex just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Alex, good to see you again", Carol said and hugged Alex too.

Piper watched shocked at their awkward hug. Jesus, Carol was really putting an effort.

"Come in, come in", Carol urged. "The food is ready."

"I brought you this", Alex said offering the wine bottle.

Carol looked at the bottle surprised. "Thank you! You didn't need to but thank you."

Alex just smiled at her.

"I'll put the food on the table, you can look around for a bit", Carol said before disappeared probably into kitchen.

They walked around for a bit. The house wasn't very big, Carol's bedroom, one guestroom, bathroom, living room and the kitchen. It was nicely decorated and the colors were mainly black and white.

Soon Carol called that the food was ready. They went to the kitchen and there was lasagna and salad on the table.

They sat down and started to eat.

"So, how long have you been together?" Carol asked.

Piper glanced at Alex. And here we go. "Officially a few days but we have been seeing other's maybe couple of weeks?"

"Okay", Carol said, a little surprised that it was so new thing.

Piper smiled awkwardly and continued eating.

"How did you... you know... when you're partners, how did you realize that you... like each other?" Carol asked.

Piper felt her cheeks reddening. "Uhmm.. I was on this date that Polly had arranged and the guy was so boring, so I told Alex to save me and then she pretended to be my girlfriend and then we accidentally kissed and yeah... that's probably when we realized?" She explained looking at Alex questioningly.

Alex nodded. She had nothing to add. And even if she had she wouldn't have added because this was a very awkward conversation. They didn't know how Carol would react.

Carol turned her head towards Alex and smiled. "Ah, the knight in a shining armor."

Alex blushed a little and smiled back.

The rest of the dinner went less awkwardly. They talked about their job and a little bit of their families.

When they had eaten their food, they cleaned the table together and Carol took pancakes from the oven.

When they had eaten them too Piper and Alex rose and Piper gave her mother a hug. "Thank you for this", she whispered to her mother.

Carol walked them to the hallway before smiled at Alex. "Alex, can I have a word with you?"

Alex glanced at Piper and Piper just shrugged. "I'll wait in the car. Thanks for the dinner mom. See you", and with that Piper was out of the door and Alex was left alone with Carol. She just hoped that now wouldn't come the 'If you don't leave her, I'll make your life a living hell' speech.

"So, I'm not sure what Piper has told you, but I haven't been very supportive about her lesbian relationships", Carol started.

"Yeah, she told me about that", Alex said.

"Well, it's still kind of new to me, but I can see how much you care about Piper and she cares about you. So, I'm just asking that you look after her and don't break her heart", Carol said.

"I'll take care of her and I won't break her heart", Alex promised smiling.

"Okay, good. It was nice to get to know you, see you around", Carol said as opened the door.

"Likewise, see you", Alex said before left and went to her car.

"So, what did she say?" Piper asked curiously.

"Oh you know, just asked me not to break your heart", Alex smiled and gave Piper a kiss. She checked the clock, it was already past eight. "It went pretty late. Do you still want to go to the club?" Alex asked.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, but if you want to go, we can go", Piper answered.

"Yeah, me too. I'll just call Nicky that we're not coming. Can I spend a night?"

"Of course", Piper smiled widely.

Alex called to Nicky and after a while of convincing that they didn't bail them so they could have sex, Nicky accepted their explanation and just told them to come some other time.

Soon Alex and Piper were already in front of Piper's building. They went in and took the elevator. Once in the elevator, Piper pushed Alex against the wall of the elevator and attacked to her lips. Alex was surprised but responded happily.

"I'm horny", Piper whispered and nibbled Alex's ear.

Alex moaned at Piper's words and kissed her. When Alex felt the elevator stopping, she pushed Piper out of it, still kissing her passionately.

They didn't realize that someone was in the hallway, in front of the Piper's door. The person however noticed the pair.

"Piper?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading as always! Please review and tell me who do you think that was waiting Piper. Ideas are always welcomed and I'll try to update soon again :)**

 **-Iina**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: This chapter contains smut ;) Reading is on your own risk. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _When Alex felt the elevator stopping, she pushed Piper out of it, still kissing her passionately._

 _They didn't realize that someone was in the hallway, in front of the Piper's door. The person however noticed the pair._

 _"Piper?"_

* * *

Piper jumped back when she heard familiar voice. "Bryan!" She said shocked

"Already replacing me?" The man asked as she hugged Piper and kissed her cheek.

"Nope. You know that I can't replace you", Piper laughed and turned towards Alex.

Alex looked confused and pretty pissed.

"So, is this your new toy?" Bryan laughed.

Alex was no very confused. Who was this guy? And why he was assuming that Alex was Piper's toy? "I'll just go", Alex mumbled before went back to the elevator.

"Alex, wait!" Piper tried to shout after her, but she had already gone. "Shit."

"Wow. She seemed pissed", Bryan said to Piper.

"I think she took the toy comment pretty badly", Piper said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend her", Bryan said apologetically.

"I know, she was probably pretty confused about the whole situation", Piper said as she opened the door to her apartment.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your... sex plans?" Bryan said as he quirked her eyebrow.

Piper blushed. "I- We weren't going to have sex!"

"That didn't look like it", Bryan laughed.

Piper shook her head and tried to call Alex. Of course she didn't answer. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry but I should go to talk to her", Piper said.

"It's okay, I just came to tell you that I moved back to NYC and we should meet soon. Sorry about all the mess", Bryan said as he opened the door.

"It's fine. We should definitely meet", Piper said as she hugged Bryan again.

"I'll give you my number. Call me", Bryan said as she gave Piper her phone number before left.

Piper rushed around the apartment and collected all the things she needed. Cash, phone and keys. When she was ready she rushed out of her apartment and took the stairs down.

Once outside, she luckily found a cab immediately and hopped in. She gave Alex's address and tried to call her again. Still nothing. Piper became worried that Alex had really hurt her feelings and now wouldn't let Piper explain.

Bryan was Piper's first real boyfriend. They had broken up because they were simply interested in so different things. Bryan had wanted to travel around the world but Piper wanted to be a police officer. She needed to work a lot and save money for that, so their dreams didn't fit together. They had broken up with good terms and stayed friends.

Soon the cab stopped in front of Alex's building and Piper gave the money and hopped out. She went quickly to Alex's door and rang the doorbell.

She waited for a while and when nothing happened she rang it again. Still nothing.

"Shit", Piper said as she rubbed her face. Where Alex could be?

Piper got an idea. She took her phone and dialed Nicky's number. She waited for a while before Nicky answered.

"Aye, Chapman. You decided to come to the club after all?"

"No, did Alex come there?" Piper asked impatiently.

"That doesn't make any sense?" Nicky laughed, obviously drunk.

"Nicky listen. Alex understood something wrong and just ran off. I'm trying to find her, so I could explain, but she isn't at home."

"Oh shit. Well, she isn't here, but I'll let you know if she shows up", Nicky said, sounding more sober now.

"Thanks Nicky", Piper said before ended the call. Shit.

Piper decided to sit down on the hallway and wait for her. Alex needed to spend the night somewhere, so she probably would come to home. Piper checked the clock. It was already past 9pm. Piper just sat there and waited for Alex.

After about an hour sitting, she started to fall asleep. She quickly shook her head and got up. Where Alex could be? She needed to be somewhere. Piper knew that Alex wasn't that much a drinker since she always wanted to keep control on the situation, so she didn't really think that Alex would have gone to some bar to get drunk. She thought about Alex's other friends but didn't think that Alex would go with them anywhere. She would probably go to Nicky's but when Nicky were clubbing- Diane! Of course, why Piper hadn't thought about it earlier. Of course Alex would go to her mother if she needed some comfort.

Piper thought about what she should do. She didn't have Diane's number and it was already pretty late. She decided to just go there, luckily she knew the address because she was with Alex when she took her mother home. Piper didn't want Alex to come up with different explanations and hurt her feelings more. Piper would go there and sort this out now.

She called a cab because she knew that at this hour it was near impossible to catch it from the streets. She waited about ten minutes before went outside. The cab was already there and Piper went in. She quickly told the address and leaned back. She just hoped that Alex was with her mother because she really needed Alex to understand the situation. And it would be extremely awkward to just go there at this hour if Alex wasn't there. She would just concern Diane and she probably would accuse Piper.

After fifteen minutes the cab stopped and Piper gave the money. She stepped outside and was happy to see Alex's car. She quickly went to the door and knocked. She didn't hear anything and feared that they were sleeping already. Just when she was going to knock again, she heard footsteps and some grumbling.

"Piper?" Diane said confused as she opened the door. She had her pyjamas on and Piper became slightly nervous.

"Hey, sorry to disturb at this time. I hope I didn't wake you?"

"No, no. I was just watching some TV", Diane reassured.

"Okay, good. I was wondering if Alex was here?" Piper asked, hoping that Diane let her in to talk to Alex.

"Yes actually. She came her a little over hour ago and just went to her room without saying anything. What's going on?" Diane asked. She had suspected that it had something to do with Piper, but Alex didn't tell her anything.

"Uhmm.. long story short, we walked into my ex and then he said something that Alex took wrongly and she left and now I'm here to explain things", Piper explained, avoiding Diane's eyes.

"I'm appreciating that you wanted to sort things out immediately", Diane said smiling as she let Piper in. "Her room is upstairs, first door on the left."

"Thank you", Piper smiled at Diane gratefully before went to upstairs.

She knocked Alex's door and waited for an answer.

Soon Piper heard a mumbled "Go away."

She went inside anyway and took in Alex's room. She was a little surprised when she saw posters and other teenage stuff. She knew that Diane had moved here only few years ago. Maybe Alex just wanted to keep her room the way it was when she still lived at home.

"Go away" Alex said again and Piper's focus turned towards her.

Alex was laying on bed with eyes closed. She was under covers, but Piper could see that she was wearing a T-shirt with some band's logo on it. Alex probably thought that Piper was her mother, so Piper closed the door before stepped further into the room. "Hey Alex, it's me", she said softly.

Alex's eyes shot open and she stared at Piper. "How did you find me? Did my mother call you?"

"No. It wasn't that hard to figure out when you weren't at home or with Nicky", Piper said, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Alex just huffed and closed her eyes again.

"I came to explain", Piper offered quietly.

"What? I've always thought you just _play_ with your toys", Alex responded bitterly.

"That's not what you are to me!" Piper said. Alex's stubbornness was starting to annoy her.

"Look Piper, you have probably good explanation for all this, but I'm just too tired for this shit now. Just go home to sleep, we'll talk later", Alex said. She really needed time to calm down so she would be able to talk Piper properly.

Piper furrowed her brows at Alex's rejection. "Fine. Let me know when you will stop being so childish", Piper said angrily as she turned around. It wasn't Piper's or even Alex's fault that Alex had understood wrongly. But Alex wasn't even giving her a chance to explain.

Alex stayed silent and Piper went to open the door.

The door however didn't open. Piper tried again but the door didn't move. "What the fuck is wrong with your door?"

"Nothing is wrong with my fucking door", Alex said as she looked at Piper from her bed.

"The fucking thing won't open", Piper exclaimed angrily.

Alex groaned and got up from the bed. Alex had only her panties besides her T-shirt. Piper couldn't help but admired Alex's long legs.

Alex gave Piper an annoyed look before went to open the door. "What the fuck?" Alex said out loud when the door didn't open.

She tried to open it again before the realization hit her. "Fucking mom!"

"What?" Piper asked curiously.

"She fucking locked us here!" Alex exclaimed frustrated.

Piper let out a little laugh. "She did what?"

Alex rubbed her face. "She locked my door."

Piper raised her eyebrows and smiled. Diane was pretty genius. "Now you have to listen my explanation, don't you?"

"No. I'll go to sleep", Alex stated before went back to the bed.

Piper looked at her sceptically. "What? You just going to leave me here? To sleep on the floor?"

"I didn't say that you couldn't sleep with me", Alex said.

"I'm not going to sleep with you before we sort this out", Piper stated with her hands on her hips.

"Then don't sleep."

"Alex, what is your problem? You don't even need to say anything just listen what I got to say", Piper said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Alex knew she was just being a bitch at the moment, but the toy comment had really hurt her even if it wasn't Piper's fault. "Fine", she huffed finally.

Piper let out the breath of relief before sat carefully at the end of Alex's bed. "Okay. Well, that guy was Bryan..." Piper started before told the whole story about them.

Alex was being quiet through the story but watched at Piper and showed her that she was listening.

"So, that's why I said that I couldn't replace him. He was my first so he's special. I mean of course you are special too, but for the different reasons. Do you understand?" Piper asked, wanting Alex to confirm that she was in the same page as Piper.

Alex nodded but still didn't say anything.

"When we were together, he had this habit to call me his toy. And not in any offensive purpose. He joked that as a man of that relationship, he was the one playing with me. I don't even know where it came from because he never treated me badly and our relationship was equal", Piper explained.

Finally Alex opened her mouth. "What? That's ridiculous!"

"I know. It's a little difficult to explain and it sounds pretty weird but it was our kind of our inside joke. When we had broken up knew, we still stayed friends. She knew that I was attracted to women too, so he came up with this theory. Since I liked the control he thought that I would be you know the "man" in my lesbian relationships. That's why he referred you as my toy. If you had been a man he would have probably said that I had a new player."

"That's just fucking crazy", Alex said shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know. But my point is that he wasn't trying to hurt your feelings or to get you think that you were just a toy for me. It was just his way to call you my girlfriend", Piper said. Now when she had said that all out loud it all sounded fucking crazy.

"I get it", Alex said finally. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I would have reacted probably the same way", Piper said as she crawled up to lay next to Alex.

"What did he have to say?" Alex asked after a while.

"He just came to inform that he had moved back to NYC and we should meet", Piper shrugged.

Alex tensed. "You aren't going to get back together with her, are you?"

Piper lifted her head to look at Alex like she was crazy. "What? Of course not! Why do you think that?"

"You broke up because he wanted to travel around. Now he's back at the town and wants to meet you. What I'm supposed to think from that?" Alex said as she sat up.

"Jesus Alex. There hasn't been anything romantic between us in two years. I'm not going to leave you for my ex", Piper said smiling as she sat up too.

Alex was quiet for a while before talked again. "I just hate that he has something that I can't give to you."

Piper looked at Alex puzzled. "Do you mean his penis?"

Alex shrugged and Piper couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"What?" Alex said defensively.

"Let me tell you one thing", Piper said as she straddled Alex. She pecked quickly Alex's lips before moved to lick her earlobe. "I enjoy sex much more with women", she whispered.

Alex closed her eyes and bought her hands on Piper's hips. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. Women know much better how to please woman", Piper smirked before kissed Alex properly.

Alex responded to the kiss with as much passion and grabbed Piper's ass. Soon Piper hopped up from Alex's lap and she looked at Piper questioningly.

Piper gave Alex a grin before moved to take her jeans and shirt off. When she was just on her underwear, she moved back on Alex's lap. "What if we continue where we left before you became my toy", Piper said playfully.

"It's not funny", Alex said as she sucked at Piper's neck.

"It's kind of funny", Piper said chuckling before gasped when Alex bit her neck gently.

"Careful, or I'll make you _my_ toy", Alex whispered.

Piper actually moaned at that. "That could be fun."

Alex quickly turned them that Piper was laying on her back and Alex was on top of her, pinning Piper's hands to the mattress. "You sure about that?" Alex asked as she looked down at Piper.

Piper groaned and tried to grind her pussy on Alex's thigh that was resting between her legs. Their banter was making her very hot. Alex chuckled and moved her thigh out of Piper's reach. "Heyy, isn't toy's job to bring pleasure to their players?"

Piper glared at Alex. "Just fuck me Alex."

"No", Alex smirked. As she motioned Piper to lift her chest, so she could take her bra off.

"What do you mean no?" Piper asked as Alex threw her bra somewhere and bought her lips on Piper's already erect nipples.

"I have deserved the first orgasms since _your_ ex caused all this", Alex said mischievously as she pulled her T-shirt off and started to take her panties off too.

"You didn't have to leave", Piper pointed out but went quiet when Alex's sweet pussy came into view.

"What was that?" Alex teased when she straddled Piper's chest and rubbed her clit on Piper's nipples.

Piper's eyes widened at this act and she grabbed the back of Alex's thighs. "Come here."

"That's what I though", Alex smirked and moved up to straddle Piper's face. She lowered herself slowly on Piper's face and Piper immediately started lapping Alex's juices.

Alex's eyes rolled back and she grabbed the headboard for the balance.

Piper didn't start slowly, seeing (and tasting) that Alex was already pretty worked up. First she licked and sucked around Alex's outer lips before went to nibbling the inner ones. Alex was trying to keep her hips still and just enjoy the feeling of Piper's tongue on her.

Soon Piper started to circle Alex's clit and Alex moaned. Piper kept working on Alex's clit before took it between her lips and sucked greedily. Alex let out a little scream and Piper smirked satisfied that she could force these voices out of Alex.

Piper released Alex clit and started to tease Alex's opening. Alex couldn't help but started to grind her hips a little. It was amazing to feel Piper's nose to bump against her clit as her tongue worked on Alex entrance.

Piper couldn't stop herself anymore. She grabbed Alex's ass with both of her hands and plunged her tongue in Alex. Alex moaned loudly and started to grind harder.

Piper pulled Alex even closer, so she could get as deep as possible. She curled her tongue up to massage Alex's g-spot.

"Jesus fuck", Alex moaned and started to tweak her own nipple.

Piper saw that and her own arousal grow up. She was sure that her panties were soaking through at this point. She started to fuck Alex with her tongue and curl it up randomly.

"Right there. Oh god, I'm close. Keep going", Alex panted as she was now practically fucking herself on Piper's face.

Piper increased her efforts and switched back to suck on Alex's clit.

"Shit! I'm cumming!" Alex said before her body started to rock uncontrollably. "PIPEERR!"

Piper stopped sucking Alex's clit and positioned her mouth on Alex's entrance that she would get all the sweet juices.

Alex grinded herself on Piper's face, leaving it glistening with her juices.

"Fuck", Alex said as she tumbled off of Piper once her orgasm had stopped.

Piper was licking her lips and tried to get every drop of Alex's juices that she could reach.

"Too tired to return the favor?" Piper asked playfully as she looked at Alex that was laying on her stomach.

Alex laughed a little before got up and took Piper's panties off. "You seemed to enjoy that", she smirked as she saw Piper's ruined panties.

"Just fuck me", Piper groaned and soon Alex's hot mouth was on her.

* * *

"Good morning girls", Diane said as she saw Piper and Alex walk into the kitchen. Piper had lent Alex's clothes and was now in her T-shirt and night shorts. She had gotten also Alex's panties that she was happy to wear.

"Morning", Alex said as she went to take coffee.

"I needed to put ear plugs from all the screaming you did last night. You shouldn't argue that late", Diane said with the expression that told them that she knew damn well that the screaming wasn't from the arguing.

Alex and Piper both blushed. They hadn't thought about Diane hearing their little fuck fest.

Diane just shook her head and laughed at them. She was just happy that they had sorted things out.

"Why the hell did you lock us in last night?" Alex asked.

"Firstly, I heard when you asked Piper to leave. I wanted you to sort your shit out and it was late anyways. And secondly, I didn't hear any complains last night when you were screaming Piper's name", Diane smirked.

Alex's eyes widened and she blushed hard. Jesus, her mother had no filter.

Piper hid her smile on the coffee cup. Though she was embarrassed that Diane had heard them having sex, she was kind of proud that she had managed to make Alex that loud.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and as always please review! Now, I'll probably publish only couple of chapters more of this story, so please tell me if there's something you would like to happen before this story ends. I have already the idea of my next story but I'll talk about them later. Please tell me ideas for the second story :) Thank you for reading this story so far.**

 **-Iina**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: This is going to be the last chapter of this story, unless I got some really good idea that I want to write. I want to thank all of you that has been reading my story and reviewed. :)  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains smut! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Rest of the Sunday Piper and Alex spent with Diane. They ordered pizza and watched TV. Diane teased them mercilessly about their loudness in bed every time she got a chance.

Monday came and Alex and Piper needed to get to work again. They were still struggling to find the psychotic shooter.

"I have no idea what we should do now", Piper said as she read her notes again.

"It's extremely difficult to find a person if he's with a fake name", Alex said thoughtfully.

"How are we supposed to find him? Go to the streets asking people if they had seen him?" Piper said frustrated as she threw her notes onto Alex's desk.

"Not so bad idea."

"What?" Piper asked as she looked at Alex disbelieving.

"We should inform about him and look if someone would call. Oh, and we should try the traffic cams. We might be lucky", Alex said as she got up.

"Like a hotline? Isn't that where everyone calls when they are bored?" Piper asked supiciously.

"Usually yeah. But we don't really have much options, do we?"

"I guess you're right. What do we do first?"

"We go to Caputo's and ask him to call the press. Then we can make our statement and ask people to call us."

"Jesus, Am I needed there?" Piper asked.

"Of course. You're my partner. You don't need to say anything, just stay there and look... convincing", Alex smiled.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Alex asked chuckling as the press was gone and Piper had let out breath of relief.

"It was bad. I hate knowing that so many people will see me. It makes me nervous", Piper said as they were walking to Alex's office.

"The key is to think that you're just talking to Caputo or somebody else that you could be discussing about work."

Piper just shrugged.

"Don't worry, you'll learn", Alex laughed.

Piper made a face before opened her laptop. "Do we need to call Times Square Cams again?" She asked.

"Yes", Alex said. She had bad memories about that. "You wanna call there? I still have no idea how you managed to get the video so fast by the way."

"My old teacher is working there. He was able to speed things up", Piper explained.

"You think that he could speed things up again?" Alex asked.

"Worth of trying", Piper said as she grabbed her phone. "What days do we need and where?"

"Well, all the days from shooting. It was 3rd of June and we need them almost everywhere", Alex said as she sat down.

Piper dialed her old teacher's number and waited. "Hey! It's me, Piper", Piper said as he answered to his phone.

Piper talked to him for a while before hung up.

"So?" Alex asked.

"It's gonna take for a while because it's so big area and many days but he's trying his best", Piper said.

"Okay... well now we can only wait."

"Hey, assholes!" Nicky exclaimed as she walked into Alex's office. "You abandoned me and Morello! We are going this weekend again and you are paying."

"Sorry Nick... You up to it?" Alex asked Piper.

"Sure", Piper smiled.

"Okay, we're coming. No backing away this time", Alex chuckled.

"You better not bitch!"

* * *

"Alex Vause, from the NYPD. How can I help?" Alex answered the phone.

"Hello", the voice, obviously a young boy said. Alex rolled her eyes at Piper. She knew what was coming.

"I was wondering if you could help me. My friend is very annoying, could you maybe arrest him?" The voice asked and Alex heard some laughter from the background.

"Sure. Tell me your friends name and address", Alex said, wanting to scare him off a little.

"What? Seriously?" The voice said, now a little hesitant.

"Yeah. I don't have the whole day", Alex said, smirking at Piper who was listening the conversation interested.

"Oh... uhmm..."

Alex heard someone whispering: "They won't come anyways. You can't be arrested from being annoying."

"My friend's name is John Hale", the boy told, still hesitant.

"I need the address", Alex said as she tracked the call.

The boy told Alex the address and she wrote it down.

"I'll be in contact", Alex said before hung up.

"What was that all about?" Piper asked looking at Alex suspiciously.

Alex checked quickly where the call was made. It was the same address that the boy had told them. Idiot. "We need to arrest this boy who is annoying", Alex smirked.

Piper's eyes widened. "What?"

"There was this group of friends that had obviously challenged one to call to the police. Now since we don't have anything else to do, we could go and teach them a lesson", Alex smiled mischievously.

Piper laughed, she loved Alex's playfulness. "Sounds fun. Let's go!"

After about twenty minutes, Piper and Alex were standing in front of a white house. Alex glanced at smirking Piper before knocked the door.

A middle aged woman opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hello. I'm Alex Vause from the NYPD. This is my partner Piper Chapman. Do you happen to have John Hale here?"

The woman became visibly worried. "Uhmm yes. My son has couple of friends visiting. John Hale is one of them. Is he in trouble?"

Alex smiled reassuringly. "Well, they called the police to arrest John because he was annoying. Of course we can't really arrest him but we would borrow them for a drive and a little discussion?"

Woman's eyes widened. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Kids are kids. We could have just told them to shut the phone, but we decided to come here and give them a little lesson, if that's okay? Nothing too serious but just a little reminder."

"Of course, of course. I'll ask them here", the woman smiled. She was obviously relieved that they weren't mad. "Come in", she said as she let them in.

She disappeared and after a while she came back with three boys. The boys were laughing before they saw who was there. They froze and the laughter died. Alex guessed that they were around 11 years old.

"Hello boys. I'm Alex Vause from the NYPD. This is my partner Piper Chapman", Alex said smirking. She waited for the boys say something, but they were all quiet, glancing each other.

"So, which one of is John Hale?" Alex asked dramatically.

The boys were quiet for a while before one of them stepped forward. "That's me", he said in a little voice.

Alex shook her head in a mock disappointment and walked towards him. "John Hale, you've been arrested for being too annoying. I need you to come with us to the station."

Piper and the other woman was trying to hold on their laughter.

"You too", Alex said as she pointed the rest of the boys. "I need to hear your statements."

All of the boys looked frightened.

Alex winked at the woman before opened the door and motioned the boys to follow her. She went walking towards the police car and Piper followed them.

Alex opened the door to the back seat and motioned the boys to get in. Then she went to driver's seat and Piper hopped in next to her.

"So. How old are you?" Alex asked as she turned around to look at them.

"We're 12 years old... ma'am?" One of the boys said looking unsure how to respond.

Alex laughed. "Please don't call me ma'am, Alex is just fine."

The boy blushed furiously "Sorry."

"I've thought that you can't be arrested from being too annoying?" John said.

"You can't", Alex smiled.

"Then what are we doing here?" The boys were now very confused.

"You called the police without any good reason. Why?", Alex asked as she started the car.

The boys were all quiet.

"Well, who was the one who called?" Alex asked.

"It was me, but I didn't suggest that!" One of the boys said sounding slightly panicked.

Alex started to drive.

"Are you going to arrest us?" One of them asked.

"What do you think Piper? Should we arrest these little criminals?" Alex asked as she smirked at Piper.

"Hmmm..." Piper said thoughtfully.

"Please don't! We do anything!" One of the boys said.

"Anything?" Alex asked.

All of the boys were nodding furiously.

"Nah, we'll pass."

"Please?" The boys pleaded.

"We aren't going to arrest you", Alex finally told them.

"What?" They all said in chorus.

"We have no good reason to arrest you. We just wanted to come and talk to you. You really shouldn't be calling to the police without good reason", Alex told them.

"We understand that it's exciting and we're not blaming you, but if we're talking to people that don't need help, the people who does won't necessarily get it. Do you understand this?" Piper added.

"Yes. We're sorry", John said for all of them.

"Good boys. Remember this as a lesson and don't call again without good reason. Got it?" Alex smiled at them before stopped the car. They were already in front of their house again.

"We promise!"

Then the boys opened the door and hopped out. Before they closed the door, John stopped. "You're the coolest cops ever!"

Alex smirked. "Don't we know it. Go now and don't let us catch you being too annoying again."

John laughed before shut the door and all the boys ran back to the house.

"That was quite fun", Piper said smiling.

"Yeah, I think that they got the message."

Piper nodded still smiling. Just then a phone started to ring.

"Is it yours?" Piper asked.

"It's my work phone", Alex said and got it from her bag. "Can you take it?" She asked as she tossed the phone to Piper.

Piper looked at the phone for a while before answered. "Piper Chapman from the NYPD. How can I help you?"

Piper listened for a while focused before got her notebook and pen. She asked couple of basic questions before hung up.

"What?" Alex asked as she glanced Piper.

"This hotel informed that a guy looking like Stefan had come there yesterday. Think we should check it?"

"Yeah, where is it?"

Piper told the address and Alex drove there.

Soon they were standing in the front desk, asking information.

"So, what name did he use?"

"Wait a second", the man said behind the desk as she typed on the computer. "He used name Stephen Morris."

"It could be him. He has pretty similar name", Piper commented. "What room he's staying?"

"422. There is the key card", the man said as she gave them a card.

"Thanks", Alex said as she took the card.

They took an elevator to the fourth floor where the room was and Alex told Piper to take her gun.

The elevator stopped and they walked in front of the door. "It's this one. Be careful, he's dangerous", Alex reminded before knocked the door.

They didn't hear anything and Alex opened the door with the key card. She motioned Piper to stay to watch the door before went to examine the room. Alex had her gun ready and quickly opened the bathroom door and looked in. Nothing. She went through the living room into mini kitchen and just when Alex had disappeared the man ran off from the closet near the door. He obviously didn't realize that there had been two cops and the other had stayed at the door.

When the man, Stefan came out, Piper was surprised, but not too surprised to lift her elbow to hit Stefan on the ground.

Alex ran back when she heard noises and saw Stefan laying on the ground with Piper pointing her gun at him. Alex smiled, again they had done it. Solved the case.

* * *

It was Saturday and Piper was sitting in taxi, going to club. She was looking forward to spend some time with Alex, Nicky and Lorna.

The cab stopped and Piper hopped out, giving the driver some bills. She went in and immediately the loud music welcomed her. She looked around for a while before spotted them sitting sitting in a booth.

She smiled as she walked there. When Alex noticed her, she not so subtly checked her out. Piper smirked, she knew she looked good. Her tight black jeans showed off her long legs and the red crop top showed her toned stomach. She had done her make up carefully, put a little more than usually. Her hair hung loosely with soft curls.

"Looking good Chapman", Nicky shouted over the music, breaking Alex's hungry look. Alex moved so Piper could fit next to her. Piper smiled at Lorna, she wasn't sure what was going on between Nicky and Lorna, but they looked pretty close.

"Yeah, you look good", Alex smiled.

Piper quickly checked Alex's outfit. She had black ripped jeans and black V-neck T-shirt where was some kind of skull with roses around it. It looked pretty good. "You too."

Soon they were drinking and laughing with Nicky and Lorna. They had good time before Piper noticed a familiar red head. She couldn't remember where she knew her. "Hey Alex. Do you see the red head over there, the one who is looking at you? Doesn't she look familiar?"

"Alex looked at the direction Piper pointed. She saw that there was a young red head. She remembered her! She was the chick from the college. Rachel? The one that had tried to flirt with her.

"She is the girl from the college. Rachel, I think?" Alex said to Piper.

Suddenly Piper's eyes widened as she remembered. "That bitch. I swear that if she's going to flirt you again, I'll throw the rest of my margarita on her face", Piper threatened.

Piper got an idea and when she saw that Rachel was looking at Alex, she grabbed Alex's face and kissed her hard. Showing Rachel and every fucking person in this club whose Alex was.

Alex quickly realized what Piper was up to and smirked into the kiss before responded passionately.

"What's going on?" Nicky laughed. She was pretty sure what had happened but needed to hear it from them.

However, they didn't have time to explain because Rachel started to walk towards them. Alex quickly drank the rest of Piper's margarita, so she couldn't cause a scene. Piper shoot Alex with an angry glare.

"Heyy", Rachel said, obviously pretty drunk.

"Hi", Alex answered shortly.

"Remember me Alex? Or should I say Lucy?" Rachel teased.

"Yeah, I remember you."

"I was pretty surprised when I saw you to arrest Mendez. I didn't know that there is such a hot cops", Rachel flirted.

Piper squeezed her hands into fists. Rachel had seen the kiss. Why she came anyways? Fucking bitch. Nicky and Lorna were watching the scene unfolding in front of them amusedly.

"Oh yeah?" Alex laughed.

"Yeah... you could handcuff me anytime you want", Rachel winked before started to move her hand to rest on Alex's thigh.

This was Piper's breaking point. She grabbed Rachel's hand forcefully before it touched Alex's thigh. "She's mine", Piper growled in low voice.

Alex's, Nicky's and Lorna's eyebrows rose from Piper's boldness.

Rachel looked at Piper questioningly like she had just now noticed that there was somebody sitting next to Alex. "Excuse me?"

"Didn't realize you were deaf on top of being stupid", Piper snarled.

"You bitch!"

"Why don't you go now and try to find someone else to be with your sorry ass. Alex is not interested."

Rachel turned slightly red from the anger and she looked at Alex. "You can switch her to me. She looks like bitch."

Piper's eyes burned with anger. Quickly she straddled Alex and kissed her again. She forced her tongue in Alex's mouth immediately and made sure that Rachel saw what was happening.

After a while when Piper pulled back, she noticed that Rachel was gone. Good.

"Shit, you're bold", Nicky laughed.

Piper looked hungrily at Alex's eyes and Alex couldn't help but became turned on from Piper's boldness.

Alex looked at Piper's eyes and saw the same need. She tapped Piper's ass to get her off of her. When Piper stood up, Alex followed. "Uhmm, we need to go. Have fun!" She said as she put some bills on the table.

Then she took Piper's hand and went to drag her out.

"Happy fucking!" Nicky shouted after them.

* * *

Piper dragged Alex into her apartment and pushed her against the front door as soon as she had closed it.

"Mine", Piper growled as she bit Alex's neck.

Alex moaned, aggressive Piper was doing it to her.

Piper couldn't wait to get her hands and mouth on Alex, so she quickly took Alex's shirt off and brought her mouth on Alex's bra clad chest. Her red bra did nothing to cover the luscious breasts. Piper took Alex's bra off too and her possessiveness was out of control.

"These are mine", Piper said before sucked around Alex's breasts, living intentionally dark marks.

"Jesus Piper", Alex moaned as she put her hands on the back of Piper's head to keep her on place.

Piper was moving to open the button of Alex's jeans before Alex stopped her. It was time to Alex take her control back.

"What's gotten you so possessive? Was it when Rachel proposed to me to handcuff her?" Alex teased.

Piper's eyes were dark from arousal and she stared at Alex.

"Would you like that? Being handcuffed?" Alex asked.

Piper's eyes darkened more from the thought of that.

Alex took Piper's top and bra off quickly. Now they were both just wearing their jeans. "Where do you keep your handcuffs?"

"You have to just find them, don't you", Piper said, not wanting to give up her control. She would lose it quickly enough when Alex found the handcuffs.

Alex quirked her eyebrow. "Oh, you wanna play games? Fine."

Alex walked around the apartment trying to find Piper's handcuffs. Piper was following her and making comments about Alex's looking skills. Soon Alex found them from Piper's room. They were at the top drawer. She had suitably two, Alex smirked. She turned to look at Piper and hold up two pairs of handcuffs. She glanced at Piper's bed. There were bedposts where she could easily get the handcuffs.

Piper looked at Alex and the handcuffs and licked her lips.

"Now Piper. I'm going to handcuff you to the bed, but if I do something that you don't like or if something makes you uncomfortable, you need to tell me", Alex said, turning serious.

Piper nodded and kissed Alex passionately. This was not how she planned the night to go, but she happily accepted the interesting twist.

Alex went to put the cuffs to the bedposts before started to take Piper's jeans off. When Piper was only in her panties, Alex motioned her to lay on the bed. Piper climbed to the bed and put her hands next to handcuffs. Alex smirked before closed the cuffs around Piper's wrists. She checked that they were secure before took her own jeans and panties off. When she was completely naked, she crawled to the bed and straddled Piper's stomach.

Piper could feel Alex's wetness and that added her own arousal.

"So, what would you like me to do to you?" Alex said as she rubbed her pussy slowly on Piper.

Piper moaned. "Fuck me."

"I think you are not in the position to _demand_ anything", Alex chuckled.

Piper glared at Alex for a while. "Alex. _Please_ fuck me."

"Oh Pipes... I'm going to make you feel so good", Alex said as she took Piper's nipple between her lips.

* * *

Piper woke up and immediately felt the soreness. She glanced on her left and noticed the handcuffs laying on the floor. She smiled when she remembered last night. Alex handcuffing her, worshipping her body until she was begging the release. And finally giving Piper what she craved for. Giving her orgasms after orgasms until Piper was finally so exhausted that she couldn't take it anymore.

She turned towards Alex's naked figure before lifter the covers. Piper hadn't had a change to pleasure Alex expect once as Alex sat on her face. She decided to give Alex a pleasurable wake up call.

She moved, so she was resting between Alex thighs. She could already smell Alex's musky scent. Piper smiled to herself as she slowly started to lick Alex's inner thighs. Soon she couldn't wait anymore and licked along Alex's pussy.

Alex's pussy was already wet and Piper smirked, pleased that she could bring Alex to this state even when she's sleeping.

She licked again and this time Alex moaned. Piper glanced up and saw Alex still asleep. Her nipples had stiffened and Piper licked again. And again. And again.

Until Alex stirred in her sleep and brought her hands on Piper's hair.

Now Piper wrapped her lips around Alex's clit and sucked softly.

Alex woke up and glanced downwards. Piper's blonde hair settled between her legs, her blue eyes looking up to Alex as her lips and tongue was working on Alex's pussy.

Alex moaned and closed her eyes again. She could get used to waking up like this. She grabbed Piper's hair more forcefully as her orgasm was building up.

Soon Alex felt Piper to slip two fingers inside her as her lips sucked Alex clit.

"Piperr, shit!" Alex cursed as she pushed Piper's face deeper in her pussy.

Soon Alex was in the edge and screamed Piper's name as she released a gush of wetness on Piper's waiting mouth.

"Fuck. That was a good one", Alex said once she had calmed down.

"Oh was it? I couldn't tell", Piper smirked as she crawled back up and kissed Alex, letting her taste her own juices.

Alex rolled them over and was taking her hand towards Piper's still sore pussy before Piper stopped her. "I'm afraid I can't take it. My pussy is still sore from the yesterday."

Alex's expression became a little worried. "I hope I wasn't too rough?"

Piper shook her head. "No, no. It was perfect. And now I have a sore pussy to remember me of that."

Alex laughed a little before gave Piper a soft kiss and rolled off of her.

They were laying in Piper's bed for a while in comfortable silence before Piper opened her mouth. "Where is this going?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked as she turned towards Piper.

"Well... I know it's still pretty early in our relationship, but I was wondering if you have thought about our future. I'm not pressing on you, I'm just curios."

Alex thought for a while before answered. "I've thought about it a little. I mean after some time, I would like us to live together, because I absolutely hate waking without you."

Piper smiled at Alex. "Me too."

"Have you thought about marriage? Or kids? And please don't take it like you need to marry me right now. I was just curious what you would think", Piper said.

"I... well I've never really realized why people need to go married. But with you, I feel this connection you know? I don't want to marry you in this moment, but with time I think I would want to marry you. And with the kids, I would love nothing more than us to raise this beautiful kid. After some time of course", Alex said. She wasn't sure what Piper had hoped her answer to be but hoped that Piper wanted same things.

Piper was smiling from ear to ear. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Now my next story. I was thinking high school story. Would you like to read that Alex was Piper's teacher or they both were students? In the next story, Piper will probably be more reckless and Alex more responsible. Please send me ideas what you would like to read! I'm going to probably write few chapter's ready before I start to publish it, so I'll be able to update it daily :) Please tell me what you would like! See you soon again!**

 **-Iina**


End file.
